Platonic Parentage
by eskeflowne
Summary: "Right then, how about we make a deal." Grinned Sasuke. "Oh." Inquired Sakura "If neither one of us is married, engaged or dating someone in five years time, we'll have a child together." Declared Sasuke.
1. A Drunken Deal

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! This disclaimer covers all chapters I post._

_So I have had this plot in my head for ages and the summary has been on my profile page for ages too and I finally decided to write about it so here it is hope you like it and i hope on one has used my idea since it has been on my profile for so long, oh well._

_

* * *

_

A Drunken Deal

_Five Years Ago_

"_More Sake." Naruto shouted, swinging the empty bottle of sake in the air, narrowly missing Hinatas head. "This is celebration time!"_

"_Here, here." Roared Kiba patting Naruto on the back. Almost all Shinobi in Konoha where seated in the tiny bar at the centre of the village. They were celebrating the downfall of Akasuki at last, and Naruto as usual was at the heart of the party. The table they were at was full, Naruto was beside Hinata, who was slightly rosy in the cheeks, Hinata was beside Neji, who had his arm around TenTen. TenTen was talking to Ino, who was very drunk, Ino was beside Shikamaru who was beside Sakura and Sakura was beside Sasuke, who was 'letting go' for possibly the first time his life._

_It was around two in the morning and many of the young ninja were blind drunk at this stage, most of the older Jounin had left, and the bar man was shouting at them to hurry up, and get out. Naruto was singing loudly with Ino and Kiba as Shikamaru tried to his best to silence them._

"_Hey Sasuke." said Sakura slightly slurring. "What are you going to do now?"_

"_Hmm..." Sasuke murmured, giving the impression of thinking hard, alcohol had made Sasuke a lot more talkative than usual, and many found him comical due to his openness. Who didn't want to see the avenging, ex-murderous sociopath, turned into a giggling drunk. "I think I will go home."_

"_No, no silly." Giggled Sakura. "I mean your goals, are you going to settle down if you get what mean." At this Sakura tried to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively, but failed miserably._

"_Hell no!" Sasuke exclaimed, waking several close by comrades who took this opportunity to exclaim profanities at him, as attempting to do so to a sober Sasuke would result in painful death. "Why would I want to get married?"_

"_Then what will you do about your clan?" Sasuke was silent, he brought his hand up to his chin and took a ' thinking ' pose._

"_Well, I haven't given it much thought. I suppose I will have to find someone then." Sakura giggled again._

"_What?" said Sasuke looking confused._

"_I'm just trying to picture you with a woman, it's too funny." Sasuke pulled a face at her insult._

"_Right then, how about we make a deal." He grinned with an unexpected cheekiness to it._

"_Oh." Inquired Sakura, successfully raising her eyebrow this time. _

"_If neither of us is married, engaged or dating someone in five years time, we'll have a child together." Declared Sasuke slamming his hand on the table for emphasis._

"_Okay then." Said Sakura smiling, "you're on, so when were 25 we may just have a kid."_

"_Mm, so then I get to, 'finish my goal'" Laughed Sasuke, taking another swig from the bottle in his hand._

"_Right! How 'bout we get some of this lot home seeing as were the most 'sober' ones around." She laughed, attempting to stand but ungracefully falling back onto the seat, emitting a laugh from Sasuke._

"_Maybe not__." He replied smirking. _

* * *

_Five years later_

"Sakura, get a move on." Shouted Sasuke impatiently standing outside his bathroom door.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm getting dressed now." Rushing out of the bathroom Sakura saw Sasuke looking disgruntled. "I didn't mean to impose on you like this, my showers broke."

"Its fine." He said, through gritted teeth. Slipping down the stairs Sakura left Sasuke's house, receiving some accusing looks from passer-bys as she did so. Everyone in town knew that Sasuke had nothing to do with women, so when a beautiful pink haired woman leaves his house early in the morning, they found reason to be suspicious. The truth though, is very innocent, when she woke at five this morning Sakura found that the water had been cut in her apartment block, and with no alternative she jumped into Sasuke's room announcing that she was taking a shower.

Humming, Sakura make her was to the hospital, it was a clear sunny day bringing a smile to Sakuras lips. Entering her second home she went down to her office, and pulled on her white coat, then made her way to the canteen for a cup of much deserved coffee.

* * *

Being woken from his sleep at a quarter past five in the morning by Sakura was not exactly the start Sasuke was looking for today, none the less he didn't mind having his former teammate showering in his bathroom. He got up and got breakfast, though Sakura still wasn't ready.

'_Honestly how long does it take to shower?' _he sighed standing outside his bathroom door.

"Sakura, get a move on." He finally said, knocking on the door. Once Sakura had left it wasn't long before Sasuke followed suit and went out to the training grounds. He saw Naruto in the distance firing kunai and getting closer he realised that Naruto was showing his son how to throw.

Many of the twenty-five year old Jounin had children, Naruto who was married to Hinata has three kids, his oldest a boy called Masa and two girls called Harue and Hatsu.

"Yo." Said Sasuke, walking up to Naruto and Masa.

"Oh Sasuke what's up, just teaching my boy how to properly throw kunai." Sasuke resisted the temptation to roll his eyes.

"Right." Said Sasuke, keeping his face impassive.

"Uncle Sasuke, can you throw kunai as good as Dad!" said Masa looking up to Sasuke in admiration. Although Sasuke despised it, children loved him, on numerous occasions he found them following him around town.

"Che, I can throw a Kunai three times better than your old man." Scoffed Sasuke receiving an awe struck expression from Masa.

"Hey." Said Naruto offended " Masa how bout you go practice I want to talk to Sasuke for a minute." After complaining for a while Masa left the two older men in peace.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked wondering about the sudden privacy.

"Oh nothing, I was just gona ask if you wanted to go to the bar tonight. Hinata's sister said she would baby sit, I'm gona invite everyone." Naruto said excitedly, Sasuke didn't comprehend his need to whisper it.

"Is there some particular reason why." Sasuke whispered mockingly.

"No, but we all haven't been out in a while." Naruto said loudly, pouting.

"I wonder why that is." Said Sasuke raising an eyebrow towards Masa.

"Making babies is a tiring job I'll have you know, and I don't know what you're on about, have you even had sex? And are you ever going to." Naruto laughed, unknowingly striking a never with Sasuke.

"Shut up." snapped Sasuke. "I'll see you tonight then."

"Yea." said Naruto, still laughing.

* * *

Sticking her key in the door Sakura entered her apartment to find Sasuke on the sofa watching her television.

"Is there a reason you're here or did you just randomly come over." Sakura smirked setting her keys in a bowl by the door.

"You wouldn't believe how easy it is to get into your apartment." He surmised casually changing the channel.

"Oh really?" She said, walking to the kitchen switching on the kettle. "I think someone breaking into my apartment is the least of my worries."

"Yes, Sakura, you look like your having a real hard time at the moment." Sasuke sarcastically remarked at her last statement.

"I'll have you know Uchiha, that the life of a medic can be _very _stressful." she said smirking at him, leaning on the door frame from the kitchen.

"Hai, hai, So has Naruto asked you to this thing tonight?" Sasuke said, following Sakura to the kitchen as she turned her back to him.

"Yea and I'm going, so you can't back out if that's what you were thinking."

"Damn." He grumbled, "I'll see you later then." He said sulking out of the house.

* * *

Sakura was in her room trying to pick an outfit for tonight, she felt slightly left out that she was the only single one among her friends, but enjoyed having her freedom all the same. Yet turning up to these kinds of things alone was frustrating, looking at her wardrobe she saw a short red dress that hadn't been worn in ages and pulled it out. It was a halter neck with a very low cut, exposing the curves of her breasts, and fell just above her knees. She left her shoulder length hair down, as she pulled on her heels and left her apartment.

When she entered the bar she was hit with the overwhelming heat from the amount of bodies in the room, walking round it wasn't hard to find everyone at the table, she also received a few wolf whistles on her way, which half insulted her and flattered her. One of the things she did love about being single was the attention she still got from men, all her married friends never got hit on anymore, this fact always annoyed Ino.

"Hi." She said to everyone as they all stared back in shock.

"Wow, Sakura you look hot!" Exclaimed Ino, speaking on behalf of the table, "I haven't seen that dress in ages." Sakura sat down on the only vacant seat beside Sasuke, feeling slightly nervous at all the attention she was recieving.

"Yea, I just haven't had anywhere to wear it."

"You must be planning on pulling tonight, eh?" laughed Ino with a wink.

"Ino! So what if I am." laughed Sakura with a smirk, of course she had no real intentions of ending in bed with a stranger tonight.

"That's my girl!" cheered Ino.

"First round on me." Yelled Naruto, after a few drinks everyone was tipsy and laughing, it was the first time in a long time they had all been out together like this.

"Sakura-chan." Called Ino "come up for a dance!"

"I don't think so Ino." She said, although she was tipsy she wasn't _that _bad.

"Don't be shy, you're the one who said she was going to pull, now let's find you a man!" Sakura looked very uncomfortable as Ino stared her down. She turned and looked at Sasuke who had been very quiet so far that night.

"Save me." She whispered to him. Sasuke smirked.

"You were the one who wanted to come here, tough."

"Jerk." She mumbled as Ino dragged her onto the floor. Even though she was reluctant at first, Sakura was beginning to enjoy the dancing, and next thing she and Ino were on the stage singing along to the karaoke machine. After much more drinking, dancing, and singing, Sakura got back to the table where Sasuke was still sitting on his own.

"For someone who didn't want to dance, you sure did a lot of it." Remarked Sasuke as Sakura attempted to glare at him.

"What's wrong Sasuke, you've been very quiet tonight." She said observing Sasuke and his almost sombre expression.

"Remember the last time we were all out together." He said, a little uncomfortable.

"Mm, it was like the best night ever." She beamed remembering it whole-heartedly.

"Do you remember the deal we made that night." Sasuke looked away from Sakura and she sobered up slightly.

"Yes, I do." She said, now understanding why he seemed so serious. It was obviously playing on his mind.

"Were twenty-five Sakura." Sasuke felt awkward, wishing he had never brought up the subject which they had avoided, but something inside him was talking about it and he couldn't stop it. Naruto's voice was ringing in his ears _'have you ever had sex? Are ever going to' _he knew he was never going to find anyone, and if he wanted his clan back he had to do it now.

Similar things were running through Sakuras head as she remembered the feelings of isolation, that she was the only one who was single, the only one without a child, and then the feelings of loneliness that she got at night. The truth was that Sakura thought about that deal everyday, wondering if Sasuke was too drunk to remember, or that he wasn't serious. Even though she says she's over Sasuke, she would still willingly have his child, their child, if he asked her. Sakura was sure however that the only reason Sasuke wanted a child was to keep his bloodline going. She often wondered if she was letting herself be used, but deep down she too longed for a child.

"Right." Sakura said sharply, startling Sasuke "Come on." Sakura reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand, and pulled him up and out of the stuffy bar.

"What are you doing?" Said Sasuke, a little scared at Sakuras actions.

"Are we making a baby tonight or not?" she giggled, still pulling him through the street. Shocked, Sasuke wasn't sure what to do, one thing he was sure of, was that he should have taken one more drink before leaving.

It wasn't long before they were at Sakuras apartment, she un-locked the door and lead Sasuke up to her room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" said Sasuke. Sakura saw his apprehensive face and realised that she hadn't given him a reason as to why she was willing to do this.

"Sasuke, as you said, I'm twenty-five, I'm not getting any younger, so why not." She pulled him down on the bed and kissed him on the lips. He responded to her and reached round to undo the zip at the back of her dress. Tugging it slightly, it fell off her small body revealing her breasts which he slowly ran his hands over, releasing a small moan from Sakura. He was kissing her back, not really knowing what he was doing or experiencing, as this was something he had never done before. Sakura, however, was undoing the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off him, exposing his well toned chest. Sasuke almost felt that he shouldn't be enjoying this, it was purely for the good of his clan not for pleasure. He and Sakura will be nothing more than two people who happen to have a child together. Right? Perhaps for one night, they will share something that's more that platonic.

* * *

_Review! Thankyou ^_^_

_Flowne xo_


	2. Believe Me I Would Throw Myself At You

Believe Me I Would Throw Myself At You Sasuke!

Sakura woke and found herself wrapped in the arms of the last person she ever expected to be wrapped in the arms of. The former Sasuke was often a detached, anti-social being who relished solitude, and peace. Although the Sasuke who had returned to the village had changed considerably, she wondered just how much had he actually changed. So Sakura was aching to see how he would act once he woke up. The reaction from Sasuke was something Sakura couldn't wait for; her giggling had already started before he woke, so gently she blew on his face. His nose twitched and she smiled at how adorable he looked, but when he woke he could react differently than she hoped, nonetheless she blew at him again. His nose scrunched up, and finally his eyes opened staring into Sakuras green orbs. For a second he didn't know what was going on, finally he remembered last night and alarm struck his features, worried that Sakura had regretted it. However he was most worried that he had done something wrong, but she smiled at him and Sasuke relaxed albeit feeling extremely uncomfortable in this position.

"I know, uncomfortable, right?" said Sakura smiling, trying to diffuse the situation.

"You don't regret it, do you?" asked Sasuke anxiously.

"No, we had a deal right, and I want a child as much as you do." Sasuke pulled his arms from around Sakura and rolled onto his back, taking a moment to relax. He closed his eyes thinking.

"So was it, I mean, was it, you know..." Sasuke said a clear furrow in his brow, unable to say what he wanted to.

"Sasuke, everything you do is perfect, would sex be any different." Sakura laughed then sat up exposing her breasts, though didn't seem fazed at doing so. Sasuke, however, was fazed and quickly looked away. She climbed out of bed and pulled on her silk dressing gown looking at the time she cursed. It was twelve and she hated sleeping in, regardless that she had the day off work, she turned and looked at Sasuke. Feeling eyes on him he turned to her seeing a glint in her eyes and he paled.

"I just had my new shower fitted; you can help me try it out if you want." She said seductively before dropping the dressing gown and walking to the bathroom. Sasuke was speechless, this can't be the same Sakura he knew, had she always been such a tease? It was not like Sasuke to have a physical relationship with people, and he was sure that his and Sakuras relationship was only for the purpose of offspring, but he was a man, and men did have needs that only a woman could fulfil. Perhaps it was these summations that lead him to the shower, or the fact that he was actually attracted to Sakura, but none of that mattered the moment he stepped inside the bathroom.

After the _shower, _Sasuke suggested they go get food, and also because they needed to have a serious talk. Once they had ordered Sasuke began.

"So when will you know if your..." he started unsure how to phrase it.

"It's not a taboo word Sasuke, I'll know in a few weeks." Sakura replied smirking at his unease.

"But I don't know what to tell our friends, they won't understand if we told them we had made a deal, let alone when we were drunk. So I suppose a one night stand would make more sense to them." Sakura pondered aloud as she read over the menu.

"You're right." Sasuke agreed setting down the plastic sheet. "But doesn't a one night stand sound..."

"Sasuke, neither of the two will sound right but I know what you mean, anyway it's no one else's business if we want to have a child or not." She smiled, but Sakura had slowly felt something creeping up on her all morning. That feeling she was never able to shake, one that told her she wanted more from Sasuke, but was unable to have. He only wanted an heir, not a wife.

"So if anyone did notice our absence last night we'll stick to the drunken one night stand story." Sakura said as Sasuke nodded in approval.

"You know Sakura, you've certainly changed." He said smirking at the woman in front of him. "I thought you would have handled this, _differently _but you've surprised me."

"You thought I would be throwing myself at you now that I had a real reason to have you." She laughed, inwardly grimacing at a teenage version of herself. "You should know me better than that!"

"I know. That's why I knew you were the only woman I could trust, the only woman I do trust." He said. It was strange hearing Sasuke speak so openly to her, but she welcomed it all the same, it was good to see him more comfortable around people.

"Right!" Sakura exclaimed once she had finished her food. "I must go do something; I have the day off and don't want to waste it."

"I'll see you later then." Sasuke said as he stood to leave as well. Sakura nodded and left the little cafe slowly walking down the street, watching the children play, hoping to see one of her own in nine months. As she walked to her apartment, she saw Ino walking towards it also, wondering what her friend wanted Sakura speed up to meet her.

"Ino, something wrong?" asked Sakura opening her door.

"No." Ino smirked –never a good sign- "I just want gossip."

"What kind of gossip?" asked Sakura wearily sitting down on her sofa.

"Well don't think I didn't notice you leaving with Sasuke! We were all shocked when we looked round for you two, and you were gone!" she said wide eyed.

"And..."Sakura replied nervously, this was her first test

"And I just happened to see you two leave this apartment together _and _share a cosy little breakfast! Would you mind explaining how on earth you got through to the elusive Uchiha." Said Ino still seemingly shocked.

"Well, it was just a drunken one night stand, you're reading into it too much." Sakura replied, the words stinging more than they should have.

"That's it." said Ino deflated. "I wanted more!"

Sakura smiled at her closest friend, for a moment she thought she might actually tell Ino the truth, but knew it would lead to consequences.

"Fine, but I want some more details, come on Sakura, how was it?" said Ino, her eyes lighting up. Feeling guilty that she was lying to her best friend Sakura decided to share the details.

"Well, it was...amazing, seriously Sasuke is great in bed." Sakura smiled gushing slightly and indulging in the memory more than was acceptable.

"I knew he would be." Said Ino, "and was it awkward this morning?"

"Hmm...a little I guess but..." Sakura smirked at Ino "I stood up, completely naked in front of him; you should have seen his face. Then I pulled my dressing gown on and was going to head to the shower but I didn't want it to end at that..."

"So...I'm dying for more here." said Ino excitement in her eyes, a light touch of pride also.

"I said to him, my showers just been fixed so you can come help me try it out if you want, he was speechless as I dropped my dressing gown and walked out of the room."

"I'm so proud of you, I have taught you well." Laughed Ino "I'm assuming then that he followed?"

"Of course, then we had sex again in the shower." Smiled Sakura again, remembering the water pouring over their entwined bodies as he kissed her senseless.

"I don't know how he was able to leave you after that!" sighed Ino, "Doesn't know what he's missing."

* * *

After he left Sakura, Sasuke didn't believe the feelings that were running through him; it wasn't possible for him to feel something more for his former teammate, was it? He was the one that suggested this and the one who wanted nothing more. What he couldn't understand was why last night kept replaying in his head and he couldn't help but want an actual replay of that night.

He walked back to his compound in confusion, entering through the large iron gates he finally realised how empty the place was, how neglected it was. Perhaps a few children was what this place needed, he shook his head, since when did he start having such stupid ideas? Though he still couldn't remove Sakura from his brain, she really was stunning and he hadn't appreciated her through the years. Getting caught up in day dreams would do good; taking another walk round the compound he found there was nothing here for him. Sasuke had nothing to do, he could train, but he spent every day training, and there were no missions at the moment. Sasuke decided a trip to Naruto's was the most he was able to come up with to pass time, but he found himself wanting to pass time with Sakura, preferably without her clothes on.

Entering Naruto's house it wasn't long until he was attacked with accusations of his disappearance last night.

"I want the truth; don't think I didn't notice you and Sakura-chan leaving!" Naruto's eyebrows rose creepily high.

"It was a drunken one night thing, clam down Naruto." Said Sasuke irritated while Naruto glared at him.

"Well, well, well is that all..." he said suggestively.

"Yes." Glared Sasuke not appreciating the creepy look Naruto was giving him.

"So how was it, eh eh?" Naruto winked at Sasuke.

"As if I'm going to tell you." Sasuke snapped angered that Naruto would even ask. Hinata entered the kitchen at that moment and smiled to the two men, walking over and giving Naruto a small kiss before going to make some tea.

Watching as Hinata showed that small display of affection towards Naruto, he wondered if he would ever fall in love. Sasuke had spent so much of his life blocking people out; telling himself there was no such thing as love. Of course now he knew better, yet a tag had still been attached to him, and nobody seemed to see him for who he was. They looked at him as a heartless, cold, individual who wasn't a person, just a body. So many times he wanted to show himself for who he was, yet he too found it was easier letting people make their own opinions of him.

* * *

Sakura was settled in her sofa at home sipping at her tea and thinking of last night with Sasuke. She too was surprised that she hadn't madly fallen for him again; sure there were still feelings towards him but nothing big. She wondered though if that had been his first time, and giggled thinking that it could have been.

Sasuke wasn't the type of person to get close to anyone let alone a woman, her first time was actually not a big deal, it was after a failed mission to save Sasuke ironically, and she and Naruto returned both heartbroken and depressed. Naruto had came back to her house, both of them so lost and hurt, in the end one thing lead to another, it didn't mean anything, they both just felt lonely and relished each other's company that night. Her second time was with Naruto again, after a night out drinking, and her third time was with Kiba. He had asked her out and things actually went well. She was surprised that she and Kiba had kept meeting up and continued a sort of casual relationship. Though it was purely for the sex, nothing else.

Sakura hadn't expected herself to be the kind of woman who had sex purely for pleasure, not for love, but things happen and people change. When Sasuke returned she had stopped sleeping round, perhaps it was because he was there and she had never let that flame go yet. Although she did have a drunken one night stand with Genma, which she would never forget, or forgive herself for doing. Though Sakura had to admit he was extremely good in bed but the day after he harassed her for a repeat performance which she wouldn't give.

Sighing to herself on the sofa she rubbed her stomach secretly hoping there was no baby, so that she could have another night with Sasuke. She laughed out loud at her last thought, how childish; she smiled and looked down at the possible baby. Suddenly another thought occurred to her, how would they tell people that she was pregnant, they would automatically think she was stupid and irresponsible. Suppose though in the end it didn't matter what people thought of her, at least she would have a child, a person to love unconditionally.

* * *

Sasuke left Naruto's house a few hours later to go home to his empty manor, another night alone, would they ever end. Though tonight he felt particularly alone, and in the back of his mind he kept thinking, go to Sakura, go to Sakura. He knew better than to do that, so he resigned to the fact that he would be in silence for the rest of the night. Turning right he saw the huge compound and was quickly within the walls of his house heading to bed.

Walking along the floor to his room he thought he heard something, he quietened his steps and listened. He was sure he heard something again. It was a voice, a woman's voice, Sakuras voice; she was calling his name quietly, tauntingly.

"Sasuke." She purred. "Sasuke."

He quickened his steps this time, and turned into his room. There she was, sitting on his bed in nothing but a cream, silk, nightgown. He took in all her beauty, how soft and long her legs were, her large green eyes, shoulder length hair. In seconds he was on top of her smirking at her shock as he kissed her passionately, tasting every bit of her, loving it.

He felt her hands run through his hair, pulling at him and he felt her long slender legs wrap themselves around his waist, again pulling at him. Everything about her was pulling at him, pulling him in closer to her, physically and emotionally. He moved his hands down her sides, feeling her shiver beneath him he smirked, still heatedly attacking her lips. His hands then roamed up and very slowly began caressing her breasts; he could feel her body rock as his touch sent pleasure to all her nerve endings. He pulled away from her mouth, and slowly and softly placed kisses along her jaw down to her neck, becoming more forceful as he felt himself become aroused while she whispered his name in pleasure.

Out of nowhere he felt himself being flipped over; Sakura was now straddling him looking down at him, passion filled her eyes and he saw that she liked being in control. She leaned down and attacked his mouth as he had done to her, their tongues battled with each other. He grabbed her thighs drawing circles on them with his thumb and she began grinding against him. It felt so good that he wanted her right then, forget foreplay.

"Mmm...Sasuke." she said pulling away from his mouth. "I need you so bad." Sasuke smirked at the look of desire on her face and moved his hands up, pushing up her nightgown, and his hands massaged the area of her thighs that were only inches away from her core, teasing her. She moaned wanting more, he moved his hand further, almost touching her where she needed it most. Anticipation written all over her, he felt a thrill go through him knowing that she wanted him, wanted him alone to give her what she needed.

"Sasuke." She said "Sasuke, Sasuke..." Sasuke heard her voice change, suddenly become deeper.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, hello Sasuke, would you wake up already!" Naruto was standing a few feet from Sasuke's bed, fully dressed in his usual Shinobi gear. Sasuke shot up into a seating position in his bed, looking round him.

'_It was a dream.'_ He thought to himself, in total dismay and disbelief. _'how the hell was that a dream.'_ He quickly looked at Naruto who was glaring at him, checking to see if Naruto suspected anything. Sasuke had to admit he felt embarrassed that Naruto was there when he was having such dreams about Sakura though he could tell that Naruto knew nothing, of what had just happened to Sasuke.

"Finally, would you get up, Tsunade has a mission for us at last." Naruto said, looking pumped up for the mission ahead of them.

"Hn, I'll be ready in a couple of minutes." Sasuke replied as Naruto left the room.

'_Damn'_ he thought to himself _'was it really just a dream.' _Sasuke was angry at himself for having such a dream, especially about Sakura, he was becoming far too attached to her for his own liking and he had to stop. Although deep down he felt that it wouldn't be that simple.

* * *

_I want to know if I have progressed their relationship too fast, I hope not, and I know that Sasuke is ooc but I want him to be that way otherwise he would be terrible at sex!_

_Byebye love_

_eskeflowne xxx_


	3. Sakuras WHAT!

_I am sooo thrilled with all the lovely comments I received thank you guys so much, and I like you so much that you have made me want to write the next chapter! So here it is and I hope you enjoy._

_I would also like to say I am in no way an expert in pregnancy so there won't be any in depth knowledge of pregnancy, just the basics thanks!_

* * *

Sakuras WHAT!

The mission Sasuke and Naruto had been sent on wasn't very difficult or dangerous, but it was very long, a month long to be exact. They were sent to guard a feudal lord in snow over the duration of two weeks, while a festival was taking place. It had taken them a week to get there and a week to get back. Naruto took a sideways glance at Sasuke as they soared from tree to tree, trying to figure out why Sasuke had been so on edge the whole mission. The week travelling there was ok, Sasuke had been his normal self and the second week was ok too, but when they hit week three, he kept complaining about getting home. Naruto knew Sasuke to be the kind of person who never complained about anything, and it confused him as to why he was so desperate to get back to Konoha. Many theories went through his head as to why Sasuke wanted back so bad. Was he waiting on something? Or expecting something to happen? Perhaps there was an important date he had to be back for? Naruto wracked his brains endlessly trying to figure out the dark haired Shinobi to his right. As they moved from tree to tree only about an hour away from Konoha at this point, Naruto saw Sasuke speed up greatly. Speeding up too Naruto matched his stride and no longer able to hold it in he asked Sasuke the question he had been dying to ask.

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto, Sasuke turned his head to acknowledge him.

"Can you slow down a minute." Asked Naruto, Sasuke complied they were now at a pace where they could talk.

"What is it Naruto." Said Sasuke, annoyed at their slow speed. He was so close to getting home and finally finding out if Sakura was pregnant.

"Why have you been so desperate to get home? I mean, I can't wait to get home either but you seem so on edge for the last couple of weeks. Something you wanna tell me?" asked Naruto genuinely sounding concerned.

"It's nothing; I just want to get home." Said Sasuke, speeding up again.

"Sasuke I'm not stupid, I can see there's something annoying you." Glared Naruto.

"When the time comes, I'll tell you Naruto." Said Sasuke, ending their conversation but leaving Naruto even more confused.

It was true that he had been really agitated; he was just so desperate to know if Sakura was pregnant or not, it was killing him not knowing. It was strange feeling he had, a feeling that was starting to fill the space left in his heart when his family had been killed. The idea of finally having a family again was overwhelming to Sasuke; it was something he had sorely longed for ever since that day. It filled him with the prospects of the Uchihas once more being a great clan, and he vowed to make his parents proud, even though he was doing it in an unconventional way. He had often taken into consideration Sakuras feelings in their situation. Was she really comfortable having his child, of course since his return they all had become close. He and Sakura were perhaps closer to each other than anyone else, because of the fact that they had no families or relationships to deal with. There now however was a new dynamic to their relationship, which would either pull them closer, or push them apart and he sincerely, hoped for the former.

* * *

Sakura was walking through the corridors of Konoha hospital, several patient files in her hands and as she walked she hummed a tune to herself. Many knew Sakura was a very nice and pleasant person but recently she seemed to be on cloud nine. That was because as of last week Sakura had discovered that yes, she was pregnant and she had never felt so happy in her whole life. She hadn't told anyone yet because she was waiting for Sasuke to come back from his mission, so that he would be the first to know. Though it was becoming harder and harder to hold in this wonderful secret. People definitely knew there was something she wasn't telling, though there were no physical signs of a baby her big smile was enough to tell people something good had happened to her. Finally reaching her office she opened the door and walked in, setting the files on her desk, she glanced at the clock and it read twenty five past three. The boys should be home soon, she thought to herself. Sakura opened the first file and began writing up notes concerning the patients discharge due later on today. As she was writing the notes her mind began to wander, she felt it, knew that the feelings she had were still there. Sakura had never gotten over Sasuke, though she had told everyone she was over him, she could not tell herself the same thing. When her blood test came back indicating that she was pregnant, it filled her with so much warmth to know that it was his child. The only man she had given her heart to, who she still had left her heart with was having a child with her. She gave a deep sigh; her heart ached every time she thought too much about her feelings towards her former teammate. He could never possibly love her the way she wanted him to and she had accepted it long ago. Though it didn't stop her daydreaming of him, thinking too much of him and possibly using this baby to get even closer to him? She immediately pushed those thoughts to the back of her head, since when did she become so manipulative! Right now she was happy with her and Sasukes relationship, they were at ease in each other's company, enjoyed being with each other, why ruin it now. She regained her focus on what she was supposed to be doing, quickly finishing up her patients' notes. After another few hours Sakura set down her pen and stretched her arms high above her head, but as she did so though she heard a loud thud and snapped her head round. Standing in front of her desk breathing heavily was Sasuke. He smirked at her and slowly regained his breathing as Sakura stood up and walked round to him.

"You were keen." She smiled.

"Well I didn't come here for an idle reason, so...?" he asked.

"So what?" Sakura drawled out, smirking.

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke in a deep demanding voice, at which she laughed.

"Yes I'm pregnant, you idiot." She smiled at him, he looked at her and she was unaware of the exact extent in which his heart leaped at her words.

"I'm...really..." Sasuke was unable to put into words what he wanted to say, he was never good at saying what he felt but knew that Sakura would understand that he was happy.

"It's ok Sasuke." She laughed. "I didn't expect you to say much, you've never really been a talker."

"Ah." He agreed. "Well I have to go, but I'll come round to yours later." He said before jumping out the window. Relieved that she had finally told Sasuke she gathered her things from the office, and decided that she could tell Ino the news she been longing to let out.

Within about ten minutes Sakura was standing outside Ino and Shikamaru's house knocking on the door. She heard a movement behind the door and the excitement built inside her.

"Oh, hello Sakura." Said Shikamaru, opening the door. "Come in, come in."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled. "Where's Ino?"

"She's putting Shizuri to bed; she'll be down in a minute." He said, and then stared at her intensely. Feeling a pair of eyes on her Sakura turned to look at Shikamaru.

"What?" she asked.

"Hmm, what's the big news then?" he asked.

"How did you know I have big news?" asked Sakura befuddled.

"Sakura your practically vibrating on the spot." He chuckled at her. "So what is it then?"

"I can't tell you until I tell Ino first; she would kill me if I told you before her."

"Come on into the living room then, I'll make some tea." He said leading her into the room, where she took a seat on the sofa.

"Sakura is that you I heard?" said Ino entering the room.

"Yes, and Ino I have the biggest news for you." Said Sakura buzzing again.

"Gossip! Ah I love gossip." Said Ino, sitting down beside her friend, as Shikamaru walked in with the tea.

"Ok, so I don't know how you will take this, but I'm really happy and excited about it, and I hope you will be too." Said Sakura, her smile growing looking from Ino to Shikamaru. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh. That's so not what I expected." Said Ino, though seeing the hurt in Sakuras eyes she quickly added to her previous sentence. "Oh Sakura I didn't mean it in a bad way, it's just unexpected, I didn't figure you as the type who would get pregnant from a one night stand. Though I can clearly see that you're happy about this and if your happy I'm happy, you have me and Shikamarus full support!"

"Troublesome, another pregnant woman." Mumbled Shikamaru and both Ino and Sakura laughed at him.

"You don't know how relieved I am that you're happy for me!" said Sakura, thankful that Ino had accepted the pregnancy.

"Sure it's not the conventional way but who cares; oh this will be so much fun Sakura!" Said Ino, then a dangerous smirk played on her features. "Ah and does Sasuke know about this?"

"Of course he does, that was the first person I told! Jeez Ino."

"And he's happy too? Because I would hate for you to have to bring up a child on your own." Sakura looked at Inos unconvinced face, she knew that Ino deserved the truth in this situation but he couldn't tell her yet. Ino was known for spreading gossip in the village and though she didn't think Ino would tell anyone about the deal she and Sasuke had made, she felt more comfortable keeping it to herself.

"You wouldn't believe how happy Sasuke is, it's strange, you wouldn't picture him as the type but I can see he really wants this child." Said Sakura, remembering the look he gave her when she told him, it was a look that said this is where I belong, it was as if he'd found what he'd been looking for his whole life.

"Really! That is weird, anyway when did you find out, and how far along are you?" asked Ino, and Shikamaru took this as his cue to leave.

"Well, I found out last week and I'm 4 weeks along. I took some blood tests at the hospital...and that just reminds me, how will I tell Tsunade?" fear crossed both womens faces at the thought.

* * *

Sasuke landed on the ground below Sakuras office window, he had managed to get away from Naruto when they entered the village. Naruto had said he wanted to see Hinata and the kids before they reported to Tsunade which gave Sasuke the opportunity to see Sakura. He felt exhilarated when she had told him, so many different emotions ran through him, some that he didn't think he would ever be able to feel again since his childhood tragedy. He walked into the open street trying to hide the smile on his face, Sasuke Uchiha may have changed but he certainly didn't smile. After he successfully hid his smile he made his way towards the Hokage tower, taking his time to let his muscles relax a little from the all the running.

He wasn't in the Hokage tower long thankfully and he and Naruto walked in a comfortable silence after they had left. He could see Naruto was walking towards the ichiraku ramen stand, and Sasuke followed now suddenly aware of the ache in his stomach.

"I'll have the pork ramen, with all the toppings!" said Naruto, once seated comfortably in his stool.

"I'll have the same." Replied Sasuke.

"So has the time come yet?" asked Naruto, turning to stare Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke looked at him and wondered whether it was the time and after another minute of intense staring Sasuke gave in.

"Yes Naruto, I suppose it is the time." Said Sasuke, worried at the possible scene Naruto was going to make.

"Really." Said Naruto shocked.

"But...you _cannot,_ make a scene when I tell you. Understand, this is something I'm very...that I'm really...hap-py...about." said Sasuke struggling to say out what he felt. He saw Naruto look at him, seriously this time and he knew that he was listening carefully to Sasukes next words.

"Sakura is pregnant." He said looking ahead of him, chin resting atop of his folded hands.

"Sakura's WHAT!" said Naruto in astonishment.

"Naruto." Said Sasuke sharply. "I said no scenes."

"That was before I knew what you were going to say, wow I mean...that's like...wow." said Naruto unable to express his shock. "I so wasn't expecting that, oh sorry man, congratulations!" he said upon seeing Sasukes dark expression.

"Thank you Naruto, I want you to know that we_ both_ really want this child, don't you dare think I would abandon it or anything like that. This is probably one of the best things that has happened to me so far in life." Said Sasuke, moving Naruto as he did so.

"Yea man I know what you mean, when Hinata told me she was pregnant, I felt like nothing in the world was wrong, that this was the best thing ever, as if I was the only person in the universe who had a child. It's great, being a dad, its weird the way things just come so naturally to you." Said Naruto smiling, remembering the moment, then he laughed and Sasuke looked at him. "of course that's before she started getting big, then it really hits you, I was scared shitless, especially the first time it moved inside her and her stomach had these bumps moving around everytime it moved, it was so weird." Naruto paused for a minute and lowered his chopsticks. "I'm happy for you Sasuke, I think it's about time you got a break, you deserve a wonderful family, and Sakura will be a great mother and I actually think you'll be an ok dad, nothing compared to me of course but what can you do." He finished and they chuckled together, Sasuke finally gaining the acceptance he'd been hoping for.

"To think I might actually have to ask you for advice now." sighed Sasuke.

* * *

It was dark when they finally parted ways and Sasuke decided it was time to go talk to Sakura. He thought over the things they would need to discuss when he got there, there were so many things to consider that he knew he would never remember the half of them. The path to her apartment was short and it wasn't long until he was knocking on her door. Sakura opened the door and smiled warmly at Sasuke.

"Hi, come on in." She said.

"Well I hadn't intended on standing at the door." He said smirking.

"Watch it; I could easily kick your ass back through it." She laughed, taking a seat on the sofa.

"I wouldn't doubt it." He replied, a comfortable silence came after that, Sakura glanced at Sasuke and he caught her eye, she quickly looked away. Sasuke looked at her quizzically; Sakura turned and did it again to him.

"What are you doing." He said to her, looking at the childish grin on her face.

"Nothing!" she laughed, for some reason she felt like a teenager again, sitting beside him. Ten years ago she longed for this kind of moment, to be sitting with Sasuke, whom at that time she was madly in love with. Currently however Sakura couldn't yet say she was _in _love with him, she merely loved Sasuke and often wondered if he felt the same.

"So..." Began Sakura "I suppose we have _loads _to talk about then?"

"Ah." Was Sasukes only reply.

"Okay then, well tomorrow, we will have to tell Tsunade, I suppose Ino would tell mostly everyone else-"

"-and Naruto." Added in Sasuke.

"yes...and Naruto, was he ok with it." Asked Sakura, worried that her other closest friend would have taken it badly.

"Yea he's fine." Said Sasuke, throwing Sakura a quick reassuring look.

"Good, well then-" Sakura stopped her sentence and looked at Sasuke worriedly, he was fidgeting and shifting an awful lot. It seemed there was something he wanted to say but couldn't, or wouldn't. He turned and looked at her, she stared back with her large green eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" said Sakura, Sasuke shook his head and fixed his eyes on the table in front of him.

"Right well, what I was saying is that we should-"

"-Do you wanna go out, tomorrow night, for dinner."

* * *

_Well how was that I wanted to get this next chapter up pretty soon because I was sooo happy with all the reviews, I really appreciate you guys taking time to review it means so much to me, and obviously makes me want to write so I'll give you a little preview of the next chapter!_

_(Btw, Shizuri is Ino and Shikamarus daughter.)_

_Lots of love eskeflowne xxx_

_Preview:_

"_Are you sure we should be doing this." Asked Sasuke anxiously._

"_Sasuke we've done this before, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean we can't." She said reassuring Sasuke as she removed her jacket._

"_Well if something doesn't feel right for you, we'll stop right away, ok"_

"_Fine jeez, quit wasting time and let's get down to some action!" she said, a wicked smirk playing on her features._


	4. The Dining Experience

_

* * *

_

Thanks so, so, much to everyone who reviewed I'm so grateful for all your support and you know the more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to update! So here's the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

The Dining Experience 

"-Do you wanna go out, tomorrow night, for dinner." Sakura stared at Sasuke for a minute once the words left his lips. The gears in her brain had slowed down to a stop. Sasuke was asking her to dinner, Sasuke, inviting someone to dinner. Has Sasuke ever asked anyone to dinner? Slowly her gears started turning again, after taking in the worried expression on Sasuke's face.

"Sure I'd love to, where were you thinking?" Sasuke let out an inaudible sigh of relief. He thought she was going to say no, he had never asked anyone out before and felt extremely childish for asking, he was twenty five for goodness sake.

"The Lake View." He said, earlier that day the thought had crossed his mind when he had passed it while walking but he wasn't sure whether he would ask Sakura. He feared he was perhaps crossing boundaries.

"Oh Sasuke, that place is beautiful at night, you can sit and watch the lake all lit up." Said Sakura, her eyes twinkling. _'If I had known it would make her this happy I'd have asked ages ago.'_ Thought Sasuke, watching as Sakura gushed about wanting to try the place out.

"Well it's good that I have a table booked for nine o'clock then." Said Sasuke smirking.

"Hmm, is someone trying to get in the good books?" said Sakura wondering why he was being so nice, so suddenly.

"Well you are carrying my child now. I want you to be happy." Said Sasuke sincerely, when he said out loud that she was carrying his child, his chest filled with so much pride and joy he thought it was going to burst. Sakura stared at Sasuke in awe she had no idea he felt these kinds of things he was changing so much for their child. She almost felt like crying when he said that, it was so sweet, so un-Sasuke like. She then suddenly found herself hoping that Sasuke wouldn't change completely, she loved the sarcasm and arguments they had. He wasn't Sasuke without being a bit moody, a little depressing and very arrogant.

"Aw Sasuke, don't go crying on me now." Said Sakura provoking him.

"As if." Huffed Sasuke. "You're the one who cries." As he said that he turned to her and sure enough tiny tears were cascading down her cheeks.

"I wasn't being serious." Sasuke laughed at Sakuras change of mood and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't even know why I'm crying, I guess I'm a little over-whelmed at the moment." She said honestly, laughing at herself also. She felt Sasuke rub small circles on her back and she sigh contently into his chest. After another moment in their position Sakura finally had calmed down.

"Right I'm good now, so we better hurry up and sort out what needs sorted." Said Sakura as Sasuke released his hold on her.

"Well, I was going to ask where you were going to stay." Said Sasuke.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that." Replied Sakura.

"Well, I'd rather if you stayed the Uchiha compound, you don't need to worry about it until later on but there is a lot more room than this _place_." Said Sasuke, looking around her apartment as he spoke.

"There's nothing wrong with my apartment, but yes, I suppose when the baby comes I could move into your place." She replied.

"Hn, good." Said Sasuke. "So, are there any tests or something that you have to go for?"

"Well I took a blood test myself so I know what's going on, but I'm going into my fifth week now and may start getting some symptoms. When I'm between eight to twelve weeks then I can go for a scan. So hopefully in the next few weeks we'll be able to pick up a new chakra!"

"Really that soon." Said Sasuke.

"Yea, that soon." Sakura said then let out a long yawn and stretched her arms.

"Sorry to have kept you up Sakura, I'll go now and let you sleep, you'll need it, were seeing Tsunade tomorrow." Said Sasuke, walking over to Sakura's door as she followed him.

"It's ok, I think she'll take it well, you may be surprised." Smiled Sakura, Sasuke nodded giving her one last look before leaving.

* * *

The nervous churning of the breakfast in her stomach made Sakuras feel sick, she and Sasuke were standing outside Tsunade's office door. She didn't know why she felt so nervous, Tsunade was like a mother to her and Sakura felt like she could tell her anything, except this. Sasuke reached out to open the door at the same time turning to look at Sakura, he nodded to her once in a gesture of comfort. Tsunade looked up as the two jounins entered the room, suspicion automatically grew within her.

"What do you two want." She said, raising her eyebrows wearily.

"Do you want to sit down, Tsunade we have something to tell you." Said Sakura, swallowing the lump in her throat as she sat down next to Sasuke. Tsunade sat down also, staring deeply at both adults trying to figure out what the problem was. Sakuras fiddled with her hands, she was usually such a confident person but she felt too uneasy at the moment to speak.

"Do you want me to tell her?" asked Sasuke monotonously, Tsunade's suspicion grew as Sakura turned her head away and nodded.

"Sakura is pregnant." Said Sasuke, staring straight into the eyes of the Hokage.

"Oh." Said Tsunade in surprise, she stared back and forth between the two and stayed silent.

"Say something." Said Sakuras, gaining her confidence back.

"Congratulations." Said Tsunade, Sakura started laughing and it wasn't long until Tsunade joined her. Sasuke however couldn't understand what was so funny so he crossed his arms and brooded.

"Well I knew you two were close but I didn't think you were...together?" inquired Tsunade.

"Were not exactly together." Said Sakura, quickly looking at Sasuke but he was facing the other direction.

"It doesn't matter. Oh Sakuras it's about time!" Said Tsunade, getting up and coming round to hug her former student.

"Thank you so much Tsunade, it means so much coming from you."

"So I guess that means you're on full time at the hospital now, no more missions!" smiled the blonde, her face reflecting pride towards Sakura.

"Not a problem." Sakura smiled in response.

"Have you anything to say Uchiha." Barked Tsunade.

"Thanks?" said Sasuke, unsure of the right answer, if there even was an answer.

"Thanks...?"Repeated Tsunade, her eyebrows raised. "You're welcome then. Now Sakura I want to check you out myself if that's ok..." the rest of their conversation fell dead on Sasuke's ears as they started discussing dates and _trimesters...' what the hell are trimesters.' _Sasuke wondered.

* * *

Sakura was overjoyed that the meeting with Tsunade had went so well, the approval of her mentor/'mother' was overwhelming and she felt a sea of tears coming on. Apparently it was _natural _to have extreme emotions during this time due to hormones and such. Tsunade did seem a little confused at what exactly the relationship Sakura and Sasuke shared but she didn't question it. Sakura could see the excitement her mentor had at the prospect of having a 'grandchild'. Trying to get a hold of herself due to all these silly ideas and images Sakura walked to one of the training grounds. Reaching her destination however she found that it was already occupied dropping down to the grounds she walked towards the father to be.

"Stalking me Sakura?" smirked Sasuke, as Sakura came close enough to hear.

"Stalking?...me?....Never Uchiha-san, master of all things stalkerish." Smirked Sakura, back at Sasuke.

"Ha-ha." Replied Sasuke. "So is there a reason you wanted to see me, or am I just that irresistible?"

"Well you know, I get really turned on by that cute and charming personality of yours, you should really stop being such a warm, welcoming person. Doesn't suit ya." Sakura said as she walked round to face him.

"Hn." Said Sasuke, "and the real reason you're here is."

"Spar with me." She said. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked down to her stomach and back up to her eyes.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"I said, spar with me." Sakura smiled at him.

"I don't think so." Said Sasuke walking past her as if to leave. Sakura reached out and grabbed his wrist with both hands.

"Please." She smiled; her eyes enlarging into sad puppy shaped ones. Sasuke looked at her keeping his face as stoic as he could but as she stared deep into his eyes he couldn't help but give into her.

"Are you sure we should be doing this." Asked Sasuke anxiously before she did anything, Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke, we've done this before, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean we can't." She said reassuring Sasuke as she removed her jacket.

"Well if something doesn't feel right for you, we'll stop right away, ok"

"Fine jeez, quit wasting time and let's get down to some action!" she said, a wicked smirk playing on her features. She moved back from him and took up a fight stance and as a precaution she poured some of her healing chakra to her womb and held there. Sasuke went extremely easy on Sakura, making sure that none his punches went anywhere near her stomach and that he didn't wear her out running around too much. Due to this over protectiveness Sakura became very wound up that this fight wasn't amounting to anything more than what a rookie would have. After another few minutes Sasuke stopped.

"That's it." He said.

"That's it?" repeated Sakura. "I've barely worked up a sweat that was nothing."

"I told you I didn't want to fight with you so that's all you get." Said Sasuke, turning and walking off, leaving Sakura huffing at the need for a really heavy work out.

"You know the only thing worse than sexual frustration is physical agitation. Jerk." She fumed and started into a jog, it was the only thing that would perhaps satisfy the need to blow off steam.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the clock, it was eight thirty already. He was dressed in a casual white shirt with the first two buttons open and plain black pants, he left his compound and was at Sakuras in no time. He knocked on her door anxious again; he couldn't understand why he always felt anxious around her. Like every time he was with her something was going to happen. When the door opened Sasuke was blown away at how gorgeous she looked, of course none of these emotions were displayed on his features. Sasuke had seen Sakura many times when they were out but this time she just stood out, she was different to him now, she glowed as most people referred to pregnant women as. Once you form a connection with someone that's deeper than just friends, they change before your eyes or perhaps your previous view of them changes. You no longer see them as the person you think they are always going to be, you begin to learn more about them, see them in a different way, learning new things, traits they have. It was as if Sasuke was opening his eyes for the first time and he finally saw Sakura as the powerful, remarkable woman she was. She was dressed in a tight fitted strapless bondage dress, it was all in black and she wore diamond earrings with it. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with a few strands falling round her face and she looked like the most beautiful woman Sasuke had ever seen.

"You look..." Sasuke trailed off but Sakura understood where he was going and blushed.

"You too." She replied and smiled. Sasuke held pout his arm for her, a gesture from him which took Sakura off guard but he took a hold of it nonetheless.

The two walked the streets of Konoha the silence all around was pleasant and Sakura felt at such ease with Sasuke, she felt so contented, so calm and serene. It was beautiful at that time of night in Konoha, only a few people were out and they too were floating by in this peaceful state.

"Wow." Said Sakura, as they approached the restaurant. It was as truly amazing as Sakura had imagined it to be, the lights glittered against the black sky and they reflected off the lake like something in a fairytale.

"Like it." Smirked Sasuke.

"Its amazing." she said in awe.

"Come on, we haven't even got inside yet and your already in la,la land." He smirked again, then took her hand and led her in. Of course it was equally magical inside, there were large wooden beams exposed and as you walked in the was the largest fire Sakura had ever seen. The restaurant was lit with dim table lights each one with its own intricate design giving off different coloured lighting.

"Table for Uchiha." Said Sasuke to the waitress who had came over to them.

"Ah yes Uchiha-san, table for two this way." She said leading them past all the other tables to the end of the dining area. There was a large curtain, which she pulled back and Sakura gasped. It revealed a separated 'room' which was circular and completely surrounded in glass giving every possible view of the lake. In the middle of the room was a table for two, Sakura was in disbelief that Sasuke would do something like this. It was amazing. She turned to look at him.

"You did this?" she said, her eyes sparkling. He nodded in response clearly slighting embarrassed. The waitress left letting them know she would be back in a few minutes for their order. Sasuke walked to the table and pulled out the chair for Sakura, gesturing for her to sit down.

"I don't know what to say Sasuke, this is something totally unexpected." She said smiling at him.

"Yea well, don't go telling everyone." He said training his eyes on the menu.

"Worried they'll find out that you're really a big softie." She laughed.

"Something like that." He smiled softly at her.

"You know I often find myself letting my guard down around you, I'm not the insensitive prick everyone seems to think I am." Said Sasuke, just as he said that in walked the waitress from before with a notebook. They ordered their food, the atmosphere was a little strained from Sasuke's last sentence and the waitress seemed to notice as she quickly left.

"I don't think that, and I do notice that you do behave differently around me. I'm glad that you trust me enough to be comfortable with me." She smiled at him.

* * *

"Who would have guessed Sasuke to be a romantic." Giggled Ino, over their coffee.

"Ino." scolded Sakura, "It's called being polite."

"Sure." Said Ino. "It's really sweet Sak. So what happened when the meal was over did he walk you home or what?"

"Umm...yea." said Sakura thinking back on last night.

_Sasuke paid for the meal and again as he had when walking in, took a hold of Sakuras hand and led her outside. There was a warm breeze and it played with the strands of hair framing Sakuras face. Sasuke moved his arm and put it round Sakuras waist bringing them closer together and definitely in a more intimate pose. Feeling tired Sakura lay her head against Sasuke's shoulder it was strange how she let herself do these things around him. When he had left those many, many years ago she told herself to never entertain thoughts of love about Sasuke but what human can stop their hearts when it clearly pulls them to that one person. No one ever truly gets over their first love, even if at that time you may not even know the true meaning of the word love. Sakura however knew that this relationship they shared was slowly becoming deeper than what she had expected and she didn't care that she was taking advantage of being so close to Sasuke. It didn't matter to her that he most likely wouldn't want anything more from her once the child was born, so why shouldn't she savour moments like these when all too soon they would be gone. She couldn't tell what Sasuke felt for her and perhaps it was just the fact that females analyse things too deeply. This was all going so fast, five years ago they were merrily making a drunken deal to have a kid and now it was happening. Her head was spinning from all the scenarios she had just run through and she sighed closing her eyes for a moment. Upon opening them she realised that they were at her apartment already and this fairy tale was sadly over. _

"_I'll see later." Was all Sasuke said, leaving Sakura at her door._

"That's it no action?" said Ino.

"Ino, how many times have I told you were not together." Said Sakura.

"But you wish you were." Stated Ino, and Sakura couldn't reply.

* * *

_Well what did you all think of that chapter, did any of you really think there would be a lemon??? _

_I would totally love a little review to keep me going, lots and lots of love eskeflowne xoxo_

* * *

_Preview:_

"_Excuse me?" said Sakura shocked._

"_You didn't know already?" said Tsunade surprised._

"_I definitely did not!" Yelled Sakura. _

"_Oh well, I guess another congratulations is in order!" smiled Tsunade trying to lighten Sakuras mood. _


	5. Surprises

Surprises.

Sasuke and Sakura had slowly fallen into a comfortable routine with each other. Sakura got up and Sasuke met her at her apartment door where he walked her to the hospital and once she had finished her shift he walked home with her again. Sakura couldn't tell whether all this was because he felt he had to do it or because he simply wanted to do it. She was eating her breakfast when the usual knocking came on her door.

"Come in." She mumbled through mouthfuls of cereal. The door opened and Sasuke walked in closing the door behind him and he took a seat on her sofa.

"Sorry, I'll be just a sec I'm running late this morning." She said running back to her room.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled from the couch.

"Right, let's go." Said Sakura coming back down the hall medic coat in hand.

"Why were you running late." Asked Sasuke once they were walking the streets of Konoha.

"Oh I had trouble sleeping last night and I only finally settled at about four, I slept in because I was so tired." She said sheepishly.

"Why could you not sleep." Said Sasuke, a small hint of concern evident in his voice.

"I don't know. I was too hot then too cold, clam down its normal." She said as she saw Sasuke's expression.

"If you say so." He replied as they reached the hospital. "Good luck with your check up."

"Oh I nearly forgot about that, see you later." She laughed as Sasuke walked away shaking his head. As Tsunade had requested Sakura was to be personally check over by the Godaime and Sakura was due to meet her at three in her office.

Sakura walked through the halls nodding to her co-workers, there was an odd mix of people who were happy for her and those who weren't. The older generation did not seem too pleased when they had heard, Sakura assumed that this had something to do with the fact that, she and Sasuke weren't married, that they weren't together or, that as far as they knew, it was through a one-night stand. Some of the older crowd however still had ill feelings towards Sasuke because he had left the village over twelve years ago and some even went as far as saying that the village would be better off without '_those murderous Uchihas'._ Sasuke had been extremely insulted when he had heard this comment and he was angry that some people were still gossiping about a stupid decision he made when he was twelve. Sakura never paid any attention to them though and she told Sasuke to do the same. The younger generation, who were all around chunin age, were also disappointed when they had heard Sakura was pregnant with Sasuke's child, but this was only because most of the young kunochi thought that they had a chance with him themselves. Sakura found them to be comical when she heard some of them talking about her. Though the majority of Shinobi her age and their sensei's all supported the Sasuke/Sakura pregnancy. The elders were content that a new Uchiha clan would be produced and they approved of Sakura as she had been Tsunades student. This annoyed Sakura slightly as she felt as if she was being used, that she was only a carrier of this child not the mother of it. She often wondered if that was what Sasuke saw her as also, that when they had made this deal the truth was that Sasuke wanted this child to continue his clan. She shook her head knowing that things had changed since the deal was made and if the elders thought that _her _child was going to be used as weapon they had another thing coming. She looked down to her stomach and was still unable to any prominent bump, though Sakura was sure there was a slight ripple in her stomach, sighing she continued on down the hall and entered her office. There was note on her desk, Sakura looked at it in surprise and picked it up.

_To my darling friend Sakura,_

_It has been too long since all us girls have been out together, so I went to see Lady-Tsunade and she gave us a few days off missions and she gave _you,_ a few days off work so that we all can go to a beautiful hot springs outside the village. So you need to pack bathing suits and comfortable clothes, this is a holiday of relaxation. It will be me, you, Hinata and TenTen and I'm one hundred percent positive that you will have the best time ever._

_Lots and lots of love Ino!_

_p.s. were leaving tomorrow at eight in the morning, pack quick!_

_Xoxo_

Sakura stared at the piece of paper in shock and then she wondered why on earth Ino didn't just tell her this in person.

* * *

After leaving Sakura at the hospital Sasuke dropped in to Ino and Shikamarus house, it had been his idea to get Sakura away for a few days and he wanted to check that Ino had everything sorted. Sasuke had paid for the hot springs, it was one of the more expensive springs fire country had to offer.

"Oh hello Sasuke, come in." Said Ino opening the door.

"Ino." He greeted.

"Something wrong." She asked taking him into the lounge.

"No, just wanted to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow." He said sounding uncomfortable.

"My, my, I would have never guessed that deep down you're a big softie." Laughed Ino.

"You're not the first to tell me that." He said.

"Yes everything is set I left Sakura a note at her office and the other girls are all ready, don't worry either she'll be taken good care of, and I'm not sure I thanked you enough for paying for _all_ of us. It was really too kind seeing how expensive the place is." Said Ino.

"I don't mind. You have made sure to tell the other two that Sakura is not to know I paid for, or had anything to do with this." He said seriously.

"Yes I have told them several times. I don't know why you want to keep it such a secret I'm sure she'll be really happy about it." Said Ino smiling.

"She'll just end up getting annoyed that I'm spending money on her, she likes her independence I don't want her to feel like I'm doing everything for her." He said logically.

"Hmm...you're probably right, don't worry it's a secret. Anything else you want?" she asked.

"No that's it, and thank you for doing this." He said again getting uncomfortable.

"Please Sasuke thank _you!_" she said as he left.

* * *

A knock came from Sakuras office door; she looked up as Tsunade walked in. She had been filing away patients' folders and was trying to get any paper work cleared up before her surprise trip to the hot springs.

"Hello Sakura, how are you?" asked Tsunade.

"Good, I was surprised to find a note on my desk telling me I was leaving in the morning, and you didn't tell me." Said Sakura.

"Yes I thought the trip would do you good, now don't start complaining about it and come down to my office so I can check over you myself." Said Tsunade leading the way to her office.

They arrived in her private office which was much larger than the others and Tsunade instructed Sakura to lie on the bed by the wall.

"Now I'm just going to push some chakra through your lower abdomen and see what's going on. You're Six weeks, although you probably already know that." Sakura nodded as Tsunade pushed the warm, invisible energy through her stomach.

"Oh." Said Tsunade. "You never told me you were having twins." She exclaimed, Sakura looked up confused.

"Excuse me?" said Sakura shocked.

"You didn't know already?" said Tsunade surprised.

"I definitely did not!" Yelled Sakura.

"Oh well, I guess another congratulations is in order!" smiled Tsunade trying to lighten Sakuras mood, Sakura sat up puzzled.

"How can I be having twins, that wasn't the plan." She said panicking.

"Sakura calm down." Tsunade paused for a minute and looked at her quizzically. "The_ plan_? I thought this was a one night stand?" Sakura looked at her and getting over her recent shock of _twins _she then realised the error she had made.

"Its...this isn't..." Sakura stuttered not knowing how to tell her mentor the truth. Tsunade sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Sakura whatever it is, just tell me." Said Tsunade calmly.

"Right." Sakura breathed. "It was planned about five years ago, Sasuke and I made a deal to have a child. He had his reasons and I had mine but it wasn't a mistake or a one night stand. We just didn't think people would understand our reasons or that this child would grow up not being properly loved because it was born though a deal not through love." Said Sakura her head bowed the whole time. Tsunade paused again for a while before speaking.

"I did think that a one night stand wasn't like you Sakura but did you even consider the emotional effects of this deal? I'm not going to lecture you, you're an adult and should know better but you may find yourself feeling things that you may not have wanted feel for Sasuke. Just think about that and make sure that if something does develop that he feels the same too." Sakura looked up to the former mentor.

"I understand what you're saying but I don't think that's going to be a problem, not on his behalf." Said Sakura. "So now you know, and how on earth am I going to tell him I'm having twins!"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice already, you've probably already experienced some symptoms of pregnancy, nausea? Tiredness? Sleeping problems?"

"Yes!" said Sakura when she heard the sleeping problem.

"Yes that's probably due to your growing uterus, now let's finish this and you can go tell Uchiha he's going to be a father of two." She said smiling though that look of disappointment was still etched on her face.

"Are you disappointed with me." Said Sakura quietly, Tsunade sighed and replied.

"No I'm not, I just don't want you to get hurt. I want you to be sensible and level headed about this but let's not fall out and just look forward to me having _two_ cute little kids to spoil."

* * *

"So how's Sakura and the baby?" asked Naruto as he and Sasuke sat down for ramen.

"Good she's going for some tests with Tsunade today." Replied Sasuke as he tucked into his ramen.

"Should you not be with her?" asked Naruto.

"She said I didn't have to."

"Right, so how are _you _two getting along?" asked Naruto suggestively.

"Fine." Sasuke replied non-committal.

"Come on you having a kid with her, you had sex with her, you have to feel something for her. This is me you're talking to I'm not going to say anything." Coaxed Naruto. Sasuke turned and glared at him.

"Naruto nothing is going on."

"So when this kid is born what are you two going to do? You'll have to live together there's no way you can raise a child living in different houses." Said Naruto sensibly.

"Yes we know that, she's moving into my compound."

"And Sakura agreed to that?"

"Of course she did, why are you questioning me on this so much?" asked Sasuke.

"Just, it's weird." Said Naruto honestly.

"Weird?" repeated Sasuke.

"Yes I never expected you two to be having a kid when you're not together. I thought that...I guess I don't know what I thought would happen."

"Are you saying you resent me because Sakura is pregnant?" said Sasuke getting angry.

"No, no nothing like that, don't get mad at me I'm just saying that when your kid gets older, is that it? I know you want more kids for your clan, so is Sakura going to be the girl you always go to for a child. Or will you find some other girl. If you did that what would your first child think. Did you ever think about any of that before you jumped into bed with Sakura. Oh and another thing did you ever wonder what she felt about you?" said Naruto his speech left Sasuke stunned and angry.

"Did you ever wonder what I felt for her." Said Sasuke then he stood up, threw money on the table and left. Naruto sat there in silence he was shocked at Sasuke's last sentence. Was he being serious, Sasuke, actually liking someone? Naruto felt like this was something he should never tell anyone or even mention it to Sasuke again. Sasuke had unintentionally left himself vulnerable and Naruto knew this wasn't something he should use against his best friend. Naruto apologised to the servers for their brief argument and left the ramen stand as well.

Sasuke stormed through the village and people moved out of his way able to sense his fury. He was in a rage that he had given away some hint of feeling to Naruto, how could he be so stupid. It was obvious that Naruto would tell someone then it would spread and get to Sakura and then she would go mad that he had broken the 'terms' of their agreement. Why did he let himself get so wound up and say something which to be honest at the moment he didn't actually know was true or not. He thought a lot of Sakura, heck, he thought a lot _about_ Sakura but he didn't know if he was only feeling this now because of what they shared. He walked to his compound in search of his favourite place, the lake. The Uchiha lake is where his father taught him how to use his fire jutsu, he walked to the end of the wooden raft and sat there. Thinking back over Narutos words, he was angry to realise that Naruto was making a lot of sense. He did want children, a lot more, but who would do that for him. Sakura wasn't someone to be used for him to have a family again and personally he couldn't see any other woman even comparing to Sakura. Not by a long shot. So where did that leave him. That then led him to the next question Naruto posed. _Did _Sakura feel something for him? They had been so close for years now, was there a next level for them?

'_Shut up Sasuke!' _he yelled to himself clearing his mind of all thoughts Sakura related, though when he did clear his head she walked right into his view.

"Thought you might be here." she said walking up and sitting down beside him.

"Hn." He replied.

"You seem...distracted?" she said.

"It's nothing, did you want something." He said coldly. Sakura looked at him miffed had _she_ done something?

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going away tomorrow for a while, Ino organised some girls trip to a hot springs." Replied Sakura in a formal voice.

"Good for you." He said back.

"What's your problem?" asked Sakura angrily.

"I said nothing." Argued Sasuke.

"Clearly something is annoying you so why don't you spit it out." She said.

"Maybe you're the one annoying me." Said Sasuke in a rage, though as soon as the words left his lips he regretted it. The look on Sakuras face as he said that word to her would have torn anyone's heart in two. She looked utterly horrified, as if someone had slapped her across the face. Sasuke couldn't even bring himself to apologise he was that stunned that he had even came out with something like that. She turned her face away from him and then whipped it back, her eyes full of anger.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone so you won't have to worry about me annoying you anymore." She said getting up and storming off.

" Sakura_."_ Sasuke called from where he was sitting but for some reason he couldn't get up to chase after her. There was a part of him that wanted her to feel like he didn't care for her, he didn't want everyone thinking they were together. Naruto's words had gotten to him and he subconsciously found that he was distancing himself from Sakura just to prove Naruto wrong. Sasuke was wrong to have said something he knew Sakura would have taken very personally. He should never have even let Naruto's words get to him, it was the fact that Naruto seemed to be speaking a lot of the truth and Sasuke didn't like being told something which he himself couldn't see. He knew better than to go chasing after Sakura now, she would still be wound up so he decided to leave it until she came back from the hot springs before trying to clear things up. That was if she would even speak to him.

* * *

_Yes a few of you did guess right about the twins so well done and let me know what you thinkof theis chapter, I hope your all liking this story so far and I'll try and update soon!_

_Love you all loads eskeflowne xoxo....leave a review! :D_

* * *

_Preview;_

"_Sasuke..?" said Sakura hoarsely._

"_Hn." _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I needed to...never mind." he stopped and looked down then he got off her and left._


	6. There Are Always Secrets

_

* * *

_

There are always secrets...

As the girls approached the hot springs they were amazed. It was massive and all the buildings were so intricately hand carved and detailed with tree and flower designs. There was a long stoned path leading up to the reception and it was peaceful except the sounds of running water and chirping birds. They got to the reception where several members of staff dressed in plain white kimonos took their bags and led them through the magical resort to their room.

"Here you are, Yamanaka-San, this is your suite." Said one of the staff, he opened the double doors and the girls were in shock at the size of it. They walked in one-by-one mouths agape.

"Ino how can you afford something like this!" asked Sakura, walking around the kitchen which lead them to an open plan living area. It was massive as was the entire hot springs and at the bottom of the living room there were large glass doors which lead to their private hot spring.

"Umm, I've been saving for a while now." She said, unsure how to produce a convincing cover up seeing as Sasuke had paid for the whole thing. Ino had to admit she was stunned, the hot springs were amazing and they had to have cost an arm and a leg. Then again Sasuke had been left with such a fortune and he was a man who took very little in life to keep him sustained. That fortune would eventually need used some day and now obviously with the pregnancy it was going to be of great service.

Sakura walked around their suite and she eventually found the bedrooms. Her things were placed on top of one of the large futons and she sat down and closed her eyes. Sasuke's words from the previous day were still haunting her. That silly phrase from when she was twelve made her cringe at how she used to be. It brought back memories of her former self which hurt her. She never wanted to be like that again and she prayed her kids would never be as weak as she used to, but it confused her, where had his anger come from? Why had his mood changed so dramatically? Wait. Did he know? Had he somehow found out that she was having twins and now he was angry? Was this over before it had even really started. If Sasuke didn't want the twins then she would be alone to bring up two children and Sakura couldn't cope with something like that. Her mind was so confused that she developed a headache and it wasn't long before she was running to the toilet to throw up.

At the sound of her friends retching Ino ran to the bathroom. Sakura was slumped over the toilet crying.

"Oh Sakura!" said Ino throwing her arms around her. She picked up her friends head out of the toilet bowl and reached over to the sink where there was a cloth. Ino proceeded to clean Sakura face from the sick and tears.

"What's wrong Sakura." Asked Ino attentively, pushing the hair back out of Sakuras face.

"I've been so stupid Ino!" the girl wept. "How can I have children!" Ino pulled Sakura into a hug and 'shushed' her.

"Listen Sakura, you can do this it's totally normal to be having these kinds of thoughts. When I first got pregnant I was freaked out too. I was crying all the time telling Shikamaru that I never wanted a kid in the first place but it's only your hormones. Trust me they do strange things." Smiled Ino rubbing circles in Sakuras back. Her sobs slowed down and she regained her breathing.

"I know, I know." Said Sakura forming a small smile. "but things are different for me Ino. I'm so worried about Sasuke."

"What is there to be worried about?" said Ino, wondering what could put her friend into such a state.

"Its just that he was so mad at me yesterday and I don't understand, and now I feel like this is exactly what's going to happen. He and I are too different how the hell can we cope with two kids!"

"Two kids?" questioned Ino, pausing her circular motions.

"Oh yea, I'm having twins." Said Sakura breaking down in tears again.

"Sakura, clam down please, this was supposed to be a relaxation trip. Trust me Sasuke cares about you far more than you could ever imagine." Ino stoked Sakura hair again and her friend finally stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, jees I'm a grown woman." Laughed Sakura as she came round and wiped the tears from her face.

"Oh Ino please don't tell anyone I'm having twins Sasuke doesn't even know." Said Sakura panic stricken.

"It's ok I'm not going to tell anyone but you have to promise me you won't break down again."

"I promise." Smiled Sakura getting off her feet as Ino helped her.

"So when did you find out that you're having –" Ino cut off as they were now in hearing range of the other two girls.

"Tsunade told me yesterday, I was going to tell Sasuke but then he was in such a bad mood I was too scared to." said Sakura, her voice sounded clear again but her face was still stained from the tears; red and blotchy.

"You can tell him when you get home, I'm sure he'll be in a much better mood by then." Ino comforted her.

"Yea, you're probably right."

* * *

"Sasuke will you slow down, I've been shouting at you for ages." Yelled Naruto from behind, he had been chasing Sasuke for two minutes now and he was convinced that his friend was purposely ignoring his calls. Without a choice now that Naruto was too close Sasuke slowed down to hear what he had to say.

"What." Asked Sasuke as he paused on the rooftop.

"I was going to ask you to come out tonight if you're not too busy running away." Said Naruto with a scowl on his face.

"Aren't you supposed to be baby-sitting?" inquired Sasuke, he was in no mood for going anywhere. After what he had said to Sakura he felt so ashamed. Although he blamed himself for saying such a thing he also partially blamed Naruto for instilling those thoughts in the first place.

"Naw...well yea but I got a baby-sitter." Said Naruto proudly.

"Who would baby sit for you?" asked Sasuke worried that Naruto had pulled any old weirdo.

"Konohamaru!" exclaimed Naruto

"I'm not going anyways." Said Sasuke walking off again but Naruto followed insistent on getting Sasuke out.

"Why not? Come on, soon you'll have a kid and you might as well get your freedom while you can." Coaxed Naruto trying to get his friend out.

"Naruto I have better things to do." Sasuke grumbled jumping onto another roof top but Naruto still followed.

"Sasuke don't be a dick, I know you're in a mood but let's just have a good time out tonight." Said Naruto, getting annoyed at his friend's mood swings which were as predictable as the weather these days.

"Fine I'll meet you there." He mumbled taking off again as Naruto stood with a triumphant smile on his face.

Running from things seemed to be Sasuke's strong point. When things got tough it seemed that all he did was run away from them. It was disconcerting to him that perhaps this might happen if things got too hard with his child. What if he wasn't cut out to be a father, his own father was so cold and seemed so un-caring and now he felt like he would end up the same way. He shook the disturbing thoughts from his head, he was different than his father and he knew he would be better. He stopped running and jumped down from the roof to the path which led to the Uchiha compound. Walking around the grounds he felt it was time to restore the old buildings and broken paths it was always his dream to have this place alive with generations of Uchihas once again. It would be years away for that to happen, it was amazing to Sasuke that centuries of work could be destroyed within one night.

Sasuke entered his family home and slumped down in one of the kitchen chairs. Why had he suddenly become so depressed? He couldn't help but think of the problems most likely to arise in a situation rather than the good things which could happen. This way of thinking was programmed into every Shinobi they had to assume the worst in every possible situation but Sasuke seemed more susceptible to this way of thought than others. Many people had their glasses half full whereas Sasukes was half empty. His eyes felt heavy and he closed them choosing to sleep before his blonde haired team-mate came banging the door down.

* * *

The girls decided it was time to try out their hot springs, it was evening and the sky was alive with colours of the setting sun. It created the perfect mood for soaking in the warm waters, as Sakura stripped off for the springs she frowned that there were still no visible signs of a baby. Her medical knowledge told her this already but she keep thinking that a bump would magically appear. She padded over the heated stones by the water's edge and dropped the white towel as she sunk into the water. Her body tingled and her toes curled as the water washed over her.

"About time you joined us forehead." Said Ino as Sakura took a seat beside her.

"Well it's not as if the waters going to go cold."

"So girls cocktails for everyone and Sakura can have a virgin." Cheered TenTen as their own private bartender came over and took orders.

"So Sakura we never were fully filled in on what happened between you and Sasuke. You can't tell us nothing!" said TenTen sipping on her drink after the bartender had handed her it. Sakura took her alcohol free mixture and thought for a moment before saying something.

"There's not much to know." Was all she said after taking a sip.

"So are you two _together_?" asked TenTen hoping that Sakura wouldn't take offense to anything she was asking.

"No were not together. I've never really tried to think about that, I know that when this topic comes up between me and him it will be hard enough to answer." Replied Sakura again taking another sip.

"What do you mean Sakura?" asked Hinata looking confused, as did the other girls.

"Yea Sakura, are you saying that you want to be with Sasuke or something?" inquired Ino eager for some gossip.

"No, that's not what I meant." Sakura paused looking for the right words. "Ok so at some stage I'll be moving in with Sasuke and I don't know what that's going to be like and as far as our child is going to know were going to be mother and father I guess were already in some sort of a relationship. It's not like we're together were just two people who share a child." The girls looked at Sakura sceptically and Sakura felt like she was being judged.

"You haven't thought this out very well, have you Sakura-san." Said Hinata giving her a comforting look Sakura merely shook her head in response.

"I say just go with it, I mean some things are better left to unfold naturally than to plan them. Right?" said Ino and to this Sakuras face lit up.

"Your right Ino...for once." She smiled and Ino faked a hurt face. "I think that I should stop thinking!"

"Toast!" exclaimed TenTen the girls all raised their glasses.

"Here's to ... not thinking!"

* * *

Three loud thuds followed by a crash woke Sasuke from his slumber as he knew it would. Naruto came bounding through the halls of Sasuke's house shouting for him. Quickly looking to the clock he saw that it was five minutes past ten and he got up stretching from his uncomfortable position in the chair.

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto coming closer and closer to the kitchen "You better not have forgotten!"

"I'm in here." replied Sasuke filling a glass of water as he spoke.

"Come on everyone is already at the bar!" he said as if they would die without Sasuke, as he told Naruto he would go Sasuke dutifully got up and left to go to the bar.

It was crowed as usual and it seemed to be full of Shinobi, Sasuke could see a large group in the centre of the room and quickly recognised them as the former rookie nine with their sensei. Naruto bounded straight ahead to the table and pulled over a chair for Sasuke as well. It seemed that many of them were already well on their way to being inebriated. He followed Naruto and sat down at the table and ordered a drink.

After a few minutes of sitting listening to the different conversations at the table Sasuke was surprised when he saw his former sensei walk over and pull up a seat beside him. Sasuke hadn't seen much of Kakashi these days it seemed that he had disappeared for the last few months but it was good to see him again. Sasuke nodded as a greeting to Kakashi who also nodded in response.

"So Sasuke I hear that you're going to be a father? I must say I was a little surprised when I heard." Said Kakashi calmly yet you could sense he was curious. Sasuke hadn't even realised that nothing had been said to Kakashi about him and Sakura.

"I was surprised as well." Said Sasuke remembering to stick to the one night stand story therefore it was only right that he too would be surprised.

"Our team really is more dysfunctional than we all could have imagined." He said, causing Sasuke to feel slightly insulted but he bit his tongue and nodded. He couldn't understand why there was something off about Kakashi; it seemed as if he was annoyed at Sasuke.

"Yes well we must have gotten that from you, _sensei." _Said Sasuke throwing a glare at Kakashi but he smiled in return.

"Sasauke I'm only trying to make small talk if there's something bothering you why don't you spit it out." Said Kakashi, who looked around ensuring that everyone at the table was engaged in other conversations so that a scene wasn't going to be made.

"It feels like you're the one who's got something bothering them." Challenged Sasuke wondering what Kakashi seemed so angry about.

"Well to be honest Sasuke I just can't understand how two smart people such as yourselves could be so irresponsible yet seem so ready and happy to accept the fact that you are sharing a child. For some reason the whole thing seems planned to me." Sasuke was shocked that Kakashi had called them out so quickly and easily, perhaps they had seemed too happy or content about their child but it shouldn't have been enough for anyone to suspect.

"Kakashi that's an idiotic thought perhaps you should keep your 'theories' to yourself." Said Sasuke calmly yet with and undertone of menace.

"Oh I don't think my 'theories' are idiotic, I mean why else would Sakura have made so many sacrifices in the past few years for nothing?" Kakashi took another drink and Sasuke became increasingly puzzled. What sacrifices had she made Kakashi was making no sense and why would he even know that she was doing anything.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded, he was angry and now confused. Why did Kakashi know something that he didn't know, it was infuriating.

"Sasuke I think you should go talk to the mother of your child before things get any more serious." He said standing up and throwing some money on the table, he looked at Sasuke, smiled and nodded his head in a goodbye gesture. Sasuke knew that he wasn't going to get anymore information out of their former sensei but it had left him with an uneasy feeling that he had been missing something.

* * *

The girls' few days of relaxation were quickly coming to an end, it was already their last day and Sakura sighed as she opened her eyes. She stretched and yawned then walked into the kitchen area. Hinata had a pot of tea already on the stove and Sakura poured herself a cup smiling to Hinata. She thought over what she would say to Sasuke when she got home it was her who should be apologising. Sasuke should be the one coming running saying he's sorry Sakura will merely go home and go to bed if she means anything to him he'll come find her. Perhaps while he's apologising she can slip in the fact that she's having twins...

"So how you feeling today Sak? Ready to go home?" asked Ino walking into the room.

"I'm good but I'm nervous." She admitted to her long-time friend.

"It's ok I know for a fact he won't freak and if he gives you a hard time tell me and I'll sort him out. Promise." Said Ino sincerely.

"Thanks Ino." said Sakura smiling to her friend, wondering how this trip had become so deep.

"So are we ready to leave?" said TenTen walking into the kitchen area, slamming her bag onto the table.

The journey home wasn't long as there was a buzz among Hinata, TenTen and Ino who were looking forward to seeing their children and Sakura's spirits had picked up too. She put her strange weekend down to hormones. The girls laughed light-heartedly and enjoyed their last moments of escapism as they were already at the doors of Konoha

"Now Sakura, before we let you go, we are reminding you that you are not to go running to Sasuke for you have done nothing wrong. You wait until he comes to you." said Ino while TenTen and Hinata both stood nodding their heads in agreement behind her.

"Yes mam!" saluted Sakura mockingly "Now would you three go see your families and not let me hold you back." the girls hugged briefly and then they went their separate ways home.

* * *

The night at the bar had left the boys a little worse for wear the next morning so Sasuke was particularly annoyed when a loud knocking came at his front door in the early hours of the morning. He got up prepared to yell at the imbecile at the front door but when he opened it he stayed quiet.

"As you requested of me Mr. Uchiha I am informing you of Ms. Haruno's safe return home." said the Shinobi at the door, Sasuke nodded and dismissed the man.

He closed the door and walked into the kitchen wondering how he should approach her as Kakashi's words still played on his mind. He wanted to know if she had been making sacrifices for him all these years. After a few minutes of thought he decided to go back to bed and let her settle in at home before her went over to see her. He still had no idea how to talk to her, whether to apologise first or ask how her trip was then slowly work in an apology. His eyes felt heavy as he lay in bed so he obliged them and shut his tired lids. His sleep was poor though as he dreamt constantly, the dreams weren't actually playing out they were more like flashing images. The images kept flickering between Sakura and a baby to Kakashi and Naruto to was all too confusing so Sasuke was mildly thankful when yet another knock came to his door. It woke him abruptly from his slumber and he crawled out of bed noting that the sky was darkening. How long had he been asleep? A whole day?

He opened the front door and his heart sank, it was a messenger from Tsunade telling him he had a mission and it was required for him to leave urgently. All his plans for apologising had been thrown out the window. How would he get to see her now? He nodded to the messenger who left and then ran quickly to begin packing. He had to see her before he left or she would never forgive him.

He raced through Konoha hoping from tree to tree until he got to the one outside her house, he jumped to her window ledge and saw that she was sound asleep so he quietly opened the window and crept inside. She looked so peaceful he felt bad for wanting to wake her but he had to. He walked over and leant over her, stroking the side of her face, whispering her name. His feather like touch tickled her and he saw her nose twitch and blurry eyes open. It took her a few moments and Sasuke's heart raced, he felt a lump gather in his throat.

"Sasuke..?" said Sakura hoarsely.

"Hn."

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to...never mind." he stopped and looked down then he got off her and left.

He ran away again and this time he didn't know why, what was so hard about saying sorry. For some reason he felt as if this was all a mistake. Perhaps he really was destined to be a bad father.

* * *

_I'm so so sorry I really am I've been so terrible I hope you all will forgive me ... for further apologies and updates (remove spaces)_

h t t p : / / e s k e f l o w n a . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 4 0 6 2 . h t m l ? v i e w = 4 0 6 2 # t 4 0 6 2

_

* * *

_

Preview :

"_I'm having twins, I thought you'd want to know." Said Sakura, her face portraying her anger._

"_What! Why didn't you tell me?" said Sasuke irritated._

"_Well it didn't seem like you wanted anything to do with me seeing as you've been avoiding me for the last few weeks." She said turning and marching towards the door but a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her back._


	7. Doubt?

_I have no excuses for you all, I could have had this chapter up ages ago, I don't know why I couldn't sit down to type it. I've been so out of touch with fanfiction and Naruto and I don't know why, I really used to enjoy this so much. I was addicted to it and for some reason I've fallen away from it. So I'm going to have to try and start reading again and hopefully I'll get some inspirational reviews that help me write more because this fanfic is my favourite to write for all I need is a push. I love reading your reviews also because you people are who I write for and that's why your opinion is so important to me so, tell me what you want to see happen and I'll try and incorporate it into the story :).

* * *

_

_Doubt?_

Silence. It had become a familiar sound in Sakuras apartment. It seemed that she had been forgotten or rather that she had been left behind. TenTen and Hinata were away on a mission and Ino was currently studying for her medical exam. Sakura was therefore, left on her own, she was taken off missions as were all Kunochi once pregnant and she was given her regular shifts at the hospital. The silence in her home wouldn't usually bother her but it was the silence from one particular person that did bother her.

Sasuke hadn't spoken to Sakura in nearly three weeks now and she was slowly cracking up, the first week she could handle because she was annoyed with him, she felt like she was the one ignoring him even though he was away. The second week Sakura went searching for him, she knew he was home and could no longer stand his silence. It seemed like he had disappeared, he was going out of his way to make himself invisible. It was now nearly three weeks and since everyone was currently away or busy, Sakura was beginning to fall apart. She needed support now more than ever, and the fact that Sasuke was ignoring her and she had no idea why, was really beginning to upset her.

Curled up on the sofa with her hot cup of herbal tea she sighed and tried to push the depressing thoughts from her head. She unsuccessfully ended up thinking more about Sasuke, it was frustrating and to take her mind off him Sakura went to fill herself a bath. Stripping off she stood in front of her tall mirror looking at her stomach. There it was, a small perfectly formed little bump, finally she had her bump. All those days she watched imagining there was one and then suddenly it was there. Two little babies were growing inside of her and Sakura was momentarily filled with a great feeling of love and hope.

* * *

The wind cut through him in the sharp November air, it seemed winter came faster every year. It was much colder tonight than every other, perhaps because he was heading to see Sakura tonight. Something which was long overdue and something which, although not very manly to admit, he was scared to do. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to say to her, some how sorry, seemed an understatement.

His feet hit each rooftop with a silent thud, and he soon saw her apartment. A tiny flutter of nerves hit him and he wavered but kept moving towards the building. Jumping down on to the street below, the streetlamps lighting his path towards her door, he moved forward, his feet still silent on the ground. He listened for a moment before knocking on the door, leaving a resounding echo in the seemingly deserted end of town. He wasn't ignorant to notice that she lived in the lower quality part of Konoha. The door swung open and his heart stopped for a second as he watched Sakuras face turn from shock, to happiness and then sudden anger. She slammed the door in his face. The image of her left him speechless as he stood trying to comprehend what happened. Clearly she was mad, and had every right to be but that flicker of joy at seeing him let Sasuke know she needed him.

For a second time Sasuke knocked on the door, he waited but received no reply. He wasn't sure whether to try and force his way in but that would probably make things worse. He knocked again and this time he heard the door creak and open slowly. He walked in cautiously as Sakura had her head bowed and closed the door behind him. He moved to the centre of the room and looked at her back facing him. Sakuras shoulders were shaking, she was crying. A great sense of guilt washed over Sasuke, he had been so selfish and not realised what it had been doing to her. He walked over and reached out to comfort her but she slapped his hand away and turned round to glare at him.

"Don't touch me." she snarled, Sasuke felt like he had been burned at her sharp words. "So what brought you here then? A sense of duty? Guilt?" said Sakura walking past him into the kitchen, filling a glass of water.

"I –" he began but couldn't finish, it had taken him off guard, how bitter and angry she was.

"I was wondering when the old Sasuke would come back." She said looking him in the eyes, her wet hair moving as the open window let in a cold wind.

"Old Sasuke?" inquired Sasuke, finally regaining his voice intrigued at her statement.

"Yea, you know the one who ignores everyone else, disappears all the time and doesn't tell anyone."

"Sakura." He ground out in annoyance.

"Oooh, you're even sounding more like him." she said mocking him.

"I came to apologise." He said taking all the restraint he had to remain calm, he could feel his Sharingan activating.

"Apologise for what?" said Sakura, she seemed mildly amused arguing with Sasuke, knowing that she was completely right. Sasuke stared into her irreverent eyes and knew there was no point arguing with her in this state.

"I'm not apologising when you're mad and it's not going to mean anything to you." He said still trying to hold back his anger.

"Oh typical, you really do have an excuse for everything, well guess what, I'm having twins, I thought you'd want to know." Said Sakura, her face portraying her anger towards him.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" said Sasuke irritated.

"Well it didn't seem like you wanted anything to do with me seeing as you've been avoiding me for the last few weeks." She said turning and marching towards the door but a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. His grip tightened as he swung her round to face him.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke his red eyes staring down at her in pain. She had hurt him but after leaving her feeling so upset for the last few weeks, didn't he deserve it? Though looking up into his eyes the tomoes spinning slowly she couldn't help but feel bad.

"I'm sorry." He said letting go of her hand and dropping his head. All the anger she had towards him bubbled up and exploded in tears. She had hated him and resented the fact that she missed him so terribly

"I'm sorry too." She said leaning her head against his chest. They were so idiotic it was laughable both were in the wrong and neither would admit it.

"I can't believe you're- we're- having twins." Said Sasuke, running his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the tears, his eyes changed back to their usual dark, unreadable, state.

"I know." She whispered not realising how tired she was.

"I think it's best if we just forget everything that's happened within the last few weeks." Said Sasuke hoping she would agree with him.

"I just want you to be there for me Sasuke." Sakura lifted her head back to look up at him, her emerald eyes glistening in the low lighting of the room. There was a maturity and formalness from her statement that told him she needed him to keep up his end of their deal.

"I will, I promise." He said in all sincerity leading her to the sofa so she could sit down. He could see her eyes becoming bleary and tired. Sakura snuggled down on the sofa and Sasuke sat beside her though not cuddling or touching just like two friends. This was how it was supposed to stay and both seemed content to do so.

"When did you find out?" asked Sasuke, his voice seemed too loud in the quiet house.

"Before I went away, I went to tell you but that's kind of when we fell out." She said but Sasuke cringed at how harsh he had been with her that day and now knowing she was coming to tell him something so important made him feel even worse.

"I'm sorry for that." He said looking down to gauge her reaction, but her eyes were closing.

"S'ok. Well actually it wasn't ok but let's just forget about all that." Sasuke was nearly certain that she was agreeing to all this because she was so tired.

They sat in silence for the next hour, Sakura had fallen asleep ages ago and Sasuke was just happy to be on her good side again. He knew now that he could never let her down like that again, it was unfair and self-centred. Soon his body started cramping up, telling him it was time to go so he lifted her up, taking her down to her room and tucking her into bed, placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving. Something she would never know, no one would know that Sasuke Uchiha had a soft side.

* * *

Stretching and yawning Sakura sat up in bed and her hazy thoughts all quickly joined up and she smiled. She felt, relief? As much as she had despised him she missed him so much, it was a relief that finally he was back and had promised to be there for her. Getting out of bed she walked down to the kitchen and made some herbal tea but as soon as the liquid touch her lips she ran to the bathroom, throwing up her food from yesterday. Morning sickness was something she could not get used to, thankfully however it only lasted a few hours and the rest of the day she was fine.

Walking into work that morning she couldn't help but smile at everyone. The nurses behind the desk were unsure whether to smile back or not, they were used to Sakura being so elusive recently. She cheerily made her way down the hall towards her office and as she opened the door she was surprised to see an orchid sitting on her desk. Walking over she lifted it up admiring its beauty for a moment before checking the tag on it. It read one word 'Promise'. She assumed therefore that it was from Sasuke and his promise to be there for her. She smiled reading it and set the flower on the window sill. Sakura turned and reached for her white coat and noticed that she seemed to be rather tight in her skirt. Most women with twins put on more weight than a single birth and Sakura had yet to buy any larger fitting clothes. This was one part of pregnancy she didn't want to face, putting on weight. She was reminded of Ino's tears when she began putting on weight in her thighs and arms although Sakura wasn't as self-conscious as Ino she still didn't like the idea of gaining weight.

Sakuras day went slow and it seemed like people were getting more rude and ungrateful each day. Thankfully it was nearly time for the night staff to take over and she couldn't wait. The thought of going home and snuggling into bed was so inviting. Just as the thoughts of going to sleep came into her head she saw Naruto walking up the hall towards her. She sighed but knew it was wrong to do so. She then smiled at her long time friend.

"Sakura." He said pulling her into a hug, making sure not to hold her too tight.

"Naruto." She greeted, "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to check in with you, I know Ino's been a bit worried that you're 'being out of sorts' these days." He said as they walked down the hall, towards the canteen.

"Ah," said Sakura, she had been wondering when this topic would be brought up. "I'm ok now, sometimes you just need your space."

"Suppose, but it's a bit worrying when a pregnant woman goes all depressed." Said Naruto genuinely concerned for her.

"I'm ok, trust me." she smiled but he seemed unconvinced so she decided to tell him their 'secret' hoping it would help distract him.

"I'm having twins." Naruto stopped in the hall and stared at her.

"Shut-up." He said, in shock she assumed. "I mean wow." She wasn't offended by Narutos honest reaction; she knew he couldn't tell whether she was happy or sad about it.

"It's ok Naruto, I'm happy." She laughed then seeing the smile on his face.

"Well congratulations then." He said as they entered the canteen.

She spent the next hour talking to Naruto; she thought she'd never get out of the hospital that night. He was just in one of those moods to speak and when he started it was hard to stop him. She eventually managed to hint about his own children, at home, alone, with Hinata and at that he left.

It was seven thirty in the evening and by this time Sakura had hoped that she would have been in the bath, ready to go to sleep. Her tired feet scuffed the ground as she walked towards her tiny home. Upon reaching said home she soon realised that there was little chance of getting an early night, as the lights were on and someone was clearly making themselves at home, in her home. She opened the door and saw Sasuke lying on the sofa.

"What a nice surprise." Said Sakura mustering all the sarcasm she could whilst walking towards the kitchen.

"I thought so." Mumbled Sasuke from the living room as Sakura switched on the hot water.

She came back into the living room and plopped down on the sofa beside Sasuke. He seemed quite content watching the t.v. and Sakura felt oddly at peace with him there.

"So why are you really at mine?" asked Sakura curious, at this Sasuke turned to look at her.

"I want you to move in with me."

_

* * *

_

_So how was that? I know its not that long but I really wanted to put something up for you guys anyways review and tell me what you think._

_Love eskeflowne xx

* * *

_

_Preview Chapter 8_

_" Sasuke, why is your hand on my breast?" said Sakura puzzled._

_" I dont know Sakura." he said turning a deep shade of red._

_" Can you please remove it."_


	8. Adjusting

_Adjusting _

"Damnit." Cursed Sakura amidst the clattering and banging of her fallen possessions. The base of the cardboard box she had been holding tore open and thus all her belongings were now in a pile, at her feet.

"You ok." Called Sasuke, his voice carrying from another room in the house.

"Fine." She grumbled kneeling down to pick up what had fallen from her box. She still couldn't believe she was, _moving in _with Sasuke.

"_I want you to move in with me." he had said it so cavalier whilst lounging on her sofa. Sakuras mouth dropped, it certainly wasn't what she was expecting. They had mentioned moving in before but it was all so sudden, wasn't she going to move in _after _the twins were born?_

"_Emm what?" was all she could reply._

"_I said, I want you to move in with me." he smirked at his smart reply._

"_I know what you said." she snapped "what I meant was, why?"_

"_Well, you are carrying my children and I would feel better if you were more safe." He said, straining to get out the last half of his sentence. Firstly, because it was coming across as being caring and secondly, because he was being a little possessive._

"_I'm perfectly safe and happy where I am, thank-you very much." She said getting up to run a bath for herself._

_Sasuke came back to her the next day and the next, arguing that it was only a matter of time before she would have to move in with him, so on the fourth day, when her electricity suspiciously went off and no one seemed able to help her get it back on, did she agree to move in with him._

The pair had spent the last week packing and moving and thankfully this was the last of her stuff. When news of Sakura moving in with Sasuke spread round the village they were once again the centre of the gossip mill. Many didn't believe that there was nothing going on between them and now that she was moving in, it didn't really help their situation.

After picking up the last of the scattered items she made her way to her new room dropping the broken box on the bed she stood to observe her new surroundings. Her new room was much bigger than her whole living room in her previous apartment. It had a double bed placed in the middle of the back wall and to the right of that was a bathroom and dressing room. Opposite that on the left there were sliding doors which lead into a little courtyard. It was so beautiful and rich, that Sakura was afraid to disturb the peace and tranquillity that surrounded this place. It was so ancient, she felt as if each wall held onto a lifetime of secrets and stories.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke from the doorway as he watched Sakura run her hand over the wall, a curious smile on her face.

"Nothing." She quickly replied, dropping her hand and turning to face him. Sasuke seemed confused at her actions yet didn't press further.

"I was wondering did you want to get something to eat, and then we can finish moving stuff into your room." He said straightening up.

"Yea ok."

* * *

Walking through Konoha with Sasuke beside her gained a few unwanted stares and Sakura wished she had changed out of her baggy sweat pants and oversized woolly jumper. They reached the infamous ramen stand and Sakura stunned Sasuke in wolfing down three bowls of ramen whilst he still hadn't finished his first.

"Can I come with you to see Tsunade today." Asked Sasuke abruptly once finished his bowl. The words Naruto had spoken to him echoed through is head.

"_So how's Sakura and the baby?" asked Naruto as he and Sasuke sat down for ramen._

"_Good, she's going for some tests with Tsunade today." Replied Sasuke as he tucked into his ramen._

"_Should you not be with her?" asked Naruto._

"_She said I didn't have to."_

Sakura stared at him for a moment it never really occurred to her that he would want to be there but now that he had said it out loud she felt slightly guilty for not encouraging it before.

"Yea of course." Said Sakura smiling back at him.

Seeing someone else moving into his family home was an unusual experience for Sasuke. He was always alone and now that his space was being invaded, even though he had insisted on it, made him feel slightly disturbed. Was he really sure that this was the best for them, he wanted to make sure that his children would be ok, but after living for so long with no company it would take some adjusting. He didn't tell Sakura that her room was in fact his mothers; he wasn't sure why he was letting her stay in it. Sasuke still felt much attached to that room and wasn't over his parents deaths yet but that room was right for Sakura in a strange way. Something else that had been bothering Sasuke was that he had never been with Sakura to see Tsunade. He hadn't supported Sakura at all, what sort of a father would he be when he couldn't even make it to see their midwife.

At the ramen stand, it was the first time that day he had gotten the chance to ask about going with her to see Tsunade. Sakura had him up at five that morning to finish bringing everything to his place and it was only now, at 12, had they stopped. He thought pregnant women were supposed to be tired? Watching Sakura work her way through three bowls of ramen was an amusing sight but what was even more fascinating to look at was the bump on her stomach. He had caught a glimpse of it when she took off her jumper and was just wearing a vest top. It was so clear and perfectly formed now. It no longer just looked like a few extra pounds, it looked like a proper baby bump and it took Sasuke a lot of effort to hold in a satisfactory smile.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Sakura standing behind him, looking towards the hospital then checking her watch. Sasuke nodded and paid the man for their food, then followed alongside Sakura towards the hospital.

It was a short walk and before long he was walking the halls of the hospital towards Tsunades private office. He hadn't realised just how private the office was, it was underground. He watched Sakura knock on the door and heard and quiet come in, from behind the thick door. The Godaime seemed surprised to see Sasuke but held her tongue and instead smiled at both of them.

"Now Sakura, lie down on the bed for me." she said, using her formal for patients only voice. Sakura hoped up on the bed, pulling off the old sweater she was wearing.

"So, how far along are we now?" said Tsunade talking to herself as she got up and pulled out a file. Sasuke remained standing at the side of the bed, not knowing what to do. As if answering his unspoken question Tsunade barked at him.

"You can sit Uchiha, you look too suspicious standing like that." Sasuke narrowed his eyes but said nothing, and sat down as Sakura giggled from the bed.

"Now Sakura, you are...12 weeks." She said smiling, bringing a smile to Sakuras face also. "So by now we should be able to pick up their chakra." To this both Sasuke and Sakura looked at Tsunade in amazement.

"Humph." Muttered Tsunade "You two are no different from any other couple, I really don't know why everyone is so surprised at that."

"Oh come on, it's pretty cool." Said Sakura poking her stomach "How can I feel it?" she asked, not sure what she was doing.

"Give me a minute." Said Tsunade placing a hand over Sakuras stomach, Sasuke watched the green, healing chakra pour into Sakuras abdomen and then very slowly he felt it. A very gentle, pure, innocent energy touched him, and then a second one.

"That's amazing." He couldn't help himself from saying it out loud. He got up from his chair and walked over to the bed. The closer he got the more he could feel the pull of the two energies.

"I know, it's so _clean._" Said Sakura in awe, she filled her hand with the green chakra and copied what Tsunade had done and she herself could now fully feel her babies beating hearts.

"They're healthy little things." Smiled Tsunade, moving to write things down on Sakuras file.

"Do you want to feel it?" Sakura asked Sasuke, who looked apprehensive, yet she could tell he wanted know what it was like. She reached out and took his hand placing it where hers had just been. He felt the beating of two hearts and let a brief smile cross his lips. He removed his hand, suddenly feeling uncomfortable touching Sakuras bare stomach.

"So Sakura, I just want to cover a few things and then you can go. Next week I want to do a scan, you'll be in the first week of your second trimester then." She said flipping through charts "I want to prescribe you some vitamins and I'll give you something for the morning sickness."

Sakura was relieved that she could finally feel the twins' chakra it was as if they were real now. Although she was a very talented and skilled medic she had very little in dealing with birthing or midwifery. She almost looked upon this pregnancy as a learning experience. Sakura hopped off the bed and said her goodbyes to Tsunade as she exited the room with a silent Sasuke. Although he didn't speak a lot, something about him told her he was thinking deeply about something.

"Something on your mind?" she asked giving him a side glance.

"No." he said looking straight ahead, avoiding her raised eyebrow.

"That was convincing." She snorted "You might as well just tell me what's wrong?"

"It's not a big deal." He said using a more soothing tone to try and worm his way out of an explanation.

"Well if it's not a big deal then just tell me." she said as they walked outside into the chilly air.

"I didn't realise how much you've been going through, I wasn't paying enough attention." He said looking over to her and quickly looking away. Sakura was a little taken aback that he was thinking so seriously about this and all she could do was laugh. Sasuke wasn't sure what to make of Sakuras laughing, a part of him was insulted after he sucked it up and shared something with her, and then she goes and laughs at him.

"Oh Sasuke," she said between giggles "don't be so serious about it. There's nothing you can do for a pregnant Kunoichi who craves fish and throws up dairy." Sasuke looked annoyed and Sakura stopped walking and he followed suit.

"I don't mean to offend you. I get it, you still feel guilty about what happened but it's all ok now." She said hoping they weren't about to fall out again.

"I just feel like I need to make it up." He said sucking in a deep breath of air, as if it took a lot for him to get his words out.

"I think asking me to move in was a pretty big step then." She smiled and continued walking.

* * *

Sakuras first night in her new home was restless; she couldn't sleep more than twenty minutes and felt nauseous the whole time. When the sun eventually came streaming through the paper doors she hopped out of bed and headed straight to the toilet.

Walking quietly along the halls of Sasuke's house still made her feel like she was trespassing and she felt even more intrusive when she entered the kitchen to see Sasuke bare in the chest, with only a pair of loose training pants on. She tried her best not to gawk but he had a pretty amazing six pack.

"Sleep well?" he asked, even though he knew she had been awake all night.

"Mmm hmm." She mumbled and walked over to pour a glass of water. She couldn't understand why she was suddenly blushing and unable to speak proper sentences. Seeing Sasuke like that brought back the memory of them together and she wasn't ready to open that conversation again.

"I'm going for a run; I'll be back in an hour or two." He said, leaving the kitchen with a smirk on his face. Sasuke couldn't help but admit that the sight of Sakura in the morning was always very pleasing on the eye.

Sakura groaned as the thought of eating made her stomach churn, she opted for a cup of tea instead and after dosing off on the sofa for an hour she woke up feeling even worse that she had fallen asleep. Having been given this week off to allow her to move house, she didn't want to waste it sleeping and being sick. She looked around and saw that Sasuke wasn't back yet so she quickly went to get a shower and clean herself up, just as she got the shower running she heard a door slam and heard the sounds of many feet pattering across the hallway floorboards. Confused she peaked her head out of the door and saw three tiny people looking up at her from down the hall. Sakura raised an eyebrow and saw Sasuke emerge from around the corner.

"Don't ask." Said Sasuke as he picked up the two girls who giggled and cooed as he carried them back down the hall, with Masa following them asking Sasuke question upon question. Sakura shook her head wondering how Sasuke had ended up babysitting Naruto and Hinatas kids. This was sure to be an interesting day.

Sasuke was irritated already and he had only been looking after the children for a few minutes. Masa keep asking about Sasuke's Sharingan and he couldn't understand why his eyes wouldn't do that; then Harue and Hatsu keep asking him to watch TV with them. It was all driving him crazy. Thankfully Sakura appeared and scooped up Harue spinning her around in the air causing her to laugh loudly.

"How did he get you roped into this?" asked Sakura putting Harue back down and switching the television onto a kid's station.

"He said there was an emergency and he'd be right back." Said Sasuke glaring at the wall.

"Oh well, its err, good practice?" said Sakura, not quite sure what Naruto was up to.

"Yea great." He muttered getting up and leaving the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" shouted Sakura as the three youngsters stared at her with big eyes.

"Shower." He shouted back, any excuse to relieve himself from babysitting.

"Okay kids, what do you want to do today then?" she said kneeling down to talk to them at their own level.

The three Uzumaki children were outside playing as Sakura watched from the doorstep. wrapped in a blanket wondering what her own children would look like. Quietly Sasuke walked up behind her, similar thoughts in mind. He watched Masa practicing throwing Kunai and he walked out into the courtyard to observe him better.

"Don't lower your arm so much when you throw, Masa." Said Sasuke, leaning over to position the boys arm properly. Masa did as instructed and there was an immediate improvement, the boy seemed delighted to be getting such attention from Sasuke. They ended up practicing for the next few hours while Sakura sat and told the girls stories and played games with them. It was amazing how much energy it took to keep children happy and only now did Sakura see Naruto's intentions. It was a reality check.

"Right kids, dinners ready." Called Sakura from the kitchen, she had really taken on the role of mother and prepared a large meal for them all.

"Enjoying yourself Sakura." Asked Sasuke, watching as she fussed over Hatsu's clothes getting dirty.

"What, no." she said indignantly.

"You keep telling yourself that, just don't let Naruto know." He grimaced, thinking of having to do this again.

"Well I'm not so sure about that, I think you're the one enjoying themselves. Don't tell me you didn't like teaching Masa because I know you did." She smirked and Sasuke crossed his arms like a child.

A knock on the door prevented him saying his next words and he left the kitchen to let a cheerful Naruto through.

"Well kids, how was spending the day with auntie Sakura and uncle Sasuke?" he asked as they squealed and ran to hug him, leaving their food to go cold.

"So Naruto, what was the emergency then?" asked Sakura, her lips pursed waiting for a plausible excuse.

"Emergency?" said Naruto puzzled, putting Hatsu back into her seat at the table.

"You really are a useless liar." Grumbled Sasuke, sitting down to get his dinner.

Naruto helped himself to a bowl of Sakuras good cooking and eventually took to leave when the sky began to darken. Hatsu was already asleep in Naruto's arms as he walked out into the December air.

"That was tiring." Sighed Sakura as she fell onto the sofa in Sasuke's living room.

"Hn." He replied plopping down beside her.

It wasn't long before Sakuras eyes closed and Sasuke wasn't long following. Chasing three kids around all day had been a more tiring experience than either would have expected. Now, they lay sleeping comfortably, unaware of their position, as Sasuke was draped on top of Sakura as she securely clung to him. The pressure of Sasuke on top of her soon began to get too warm and groggily she forced an eye open. At first she couldn't understand what was going on, all she could see was black and then Sakura pulled her head back and realised her face had been tucked into Sasuke's chest. Her eyes widened as she took in their position and she started squirming, trying to move, but suddenly stopped, as Sasuke involuntarily flexed his hand which happened to be resting in a very precarious location. As Sakura moved a bit more she felt Sasuke starting to stir and open his eyes. He too seemed very confused at their situation and looked at Sakuras startled face curiously.

"Sasuke, why is your hand on my breast?" said Sakura puzzled.

"I don't know Sakura." he said turning a deep shade of red.

"Can you please remove it?" Sasuke quickly retracted his hand embarrassed and got off of Sakura. She smiled in relief and stretched out on the sofa closing her eyes again.

"Why don't you go to your bed?" he asked, seeing it was one in the morning.

"Can't sleep there yet." She mumbled already drifting off; Sasuke knew she wouldn't admit something like that to him if she were alert. He waited a while before she was totally asleep before gently lifting her to her room. Hopefully if she woke up in her new bed she would find it easier to fall asleep from then on. Surprisingly Sasuke's theory had worked, the next few nights Sakura found it much easier to drift to sleep.

* * *

"So Sasuke, how does it feel now, having some else in your home?" asked Sakura one morning when the two of them were getting breakfast.

"Hn." He said, not one to speak much when just wakened.

"I'll take that as an _'I don't mind at all Sakura, you're a very pleasant and easy person to live with'_" she said putting on a fake Sasuke voice. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"To which I would reply, _'Why yes Sasuke, I am. Thank you for appreciating such great qualities in me._'" she giggled looking over at him glaring at her.

"If I'm honest," He began, putting down his coffee and looking at her. "If it was anyone else, they probably would drive me mad." Sakura gave him a shy smile; it was comforting to hear something like that from Sasuke. It was reassurance that he was going to be there.

"Was that a compliment?" she smirked now, seeing Sasuke quickly sip at his coffee again. He then put down the coffee and walked over to her, standing just a foot in front of her. Sakura looked confused as to what he was doing and quickly her heart starting beating faster. It began to pound when he lifted his hand and placed it on her stomach. It was only then did Sakura relax, realising his intensions, she inwardly cringed that she was expecting him to try on something _else. _He roamed his hand over the bump and it was a peculiar moment between them.

"Pretty amazing, right?" she asked him, as he swept his hand across her lower abdomen once more, before returning it to his side.

"Yea." Was all he could say back.

* * *

With Sakura safely taken to work, it was only now that Sasuke could finally deal with something that had been on his mind for weeks. It kept playing over and over in his head and he needed to see the man that had instilled these thoughts.

"_So Sasuke I hear that you're going to be a father? I must say I was a little surprised when I heard." Said Kakashi calmly yet you could sense he was curious. _

"_I was surprised as well." Said Sasuke, he remembered to stick their story._

"_Our team really is more dysfunctional than we all could have imagined." He said, Sasuke felt slightly insulted but he bit his tongue and nodded. At that time he couldn't understand why there was something off about Kakashi; it seemed as if he was annoyed._

"_Yes well we must have gotten that from you, __sensei." __Said Sasuke he couldn't help but bite back at the uneasy energy Kakashi was giving off._

"_Sasuke I'm only trying to make small talk if there's something bothering you why don't you spit it out." Said Kakashi, Sasuke noted that he looked around making sure a scene wasn't going to be made._

"_It feels like you're the one who's got something bothering them." Challenged Sasuke wondering what Kakashi seemed so angry about._

"_Well to be honest Sasuke, I just can't understand how two smart people such as yourselves, could be so irresponsible, yet seem so ready and happy to accept the fact that you are sharing a child. For some reason the whole thing seems planned to me." Sasuke was shocked that Kakashi had called them out so quickly and easily, perhaps they had seemed too happy or content about their child but it shouldn't have been enough for anyone to suspect._

"_Kakashi, that's an idiotic thought perhaps you should keep your 'theories' to yourself." Said Sasuke trying to keep his temper in check_

"_Oh I don't think my 'theories' are idiotic, I mean why else would Sakura have made so many sacrifices in the past few years for nothing?" Kakashi took another drink and Sasuke became increasingly puzzled. What sacrifices had she made; Kakashi was making no sense and why would he even know that she was doing anything._

"_What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded, he was angry and now confused. Why did Kakashi know something that he didn't know, it was infuriating._

"_Sasuke I think you should go talk to the mother of your child before things get any more serious." He said standing up and throwing some money on the table, he looked at Sasuke, smiled and nodded his head._

That night left Sasuke on edge, I mean if he had known Sakura was sacrificing anything for this deal they made years ago, he would have stopped her. He didn't think she would stick to it anyways; it was almost like a last resort. He reached the training grounds in which he knew he would find Kakashi and marched forward, determined for answers.

* * *

_I just want to make an Authors Note bare with me ^_^_

_1.) Well my lovely reviewers, thank-you for all the positive comments as you see I have gotten this chapter out pretty fast and I'm already half way through chapter nine YAY FOR ME, and you. Perhaps if I got say... 20+ reviews I might update before next wed :O bribery is a bitch lol. However I do seem to be making Wedensday my update day, I would love to stick to updating every wed. _

_2.) I've tried to keep the whole pregnancy as realistic as possible and I've been doing my research but some of it will not be accurate for the sake of this fic, so I hope nobody gets too annoyed at that fact._

_3.) I also want to apologise for the lack of dialogue in my chapters I never realised how much monologue I focus on. I seem to find it hard to write the dialogues because it's very easy to have Sasuke saying something very OOC. Obviously he is OOC in this fic but when he starts speaking it's hard to keep it close to his real personality. So I do apologise if I made him seem so un-Sasuke like I really couldn't help it._

_4.) I also want to apologise for the sasu/saku relationship, I seemed to rush into it a little too fast, sighs at silly girlishness that caused unnecessary fluffyness lol so that's why I slammed the breaks on it in the past few chapters but now there shall be developments. Perhaps something quite fluffy and sweet is about to happen in next chappie?? hehe_

_Flowne xxx _

* * *

_Preview_

"_Don't tell me you were making the whole thing up?" said Sasuke his eyes wide._

"_No no. Of course not its just –" started Kakashi stopping his sentence and contemplating how he should phrase his next._

"_You see Sasuke, I didn't fully know what was going on, so I assumed the worst in your situation." Said Kakashi, and Sasuke really didn't know where this was heading._

_.... Confusing ne?_


	9. Of Answers and Dances

_Of Answers and Dances_

"Sasuke." Kakashi greeted with an eye crinkle.

"Kakashi." Nodded Sasuke respectfully, this time he had decided a softer approach may obtain him more answers.

"What can I do for you this morning?" he asked jumping down from the tree he had been lounging on.

"I need to talk to you about something." Said Sasuke bringing himself to full height as Kakashi came towards him.

"I was wondering when you would come pestering me." said Kakashi, always with an heir of knowing about him.

"Well you seem to have the answers I'm looking for." Said Sasuke, eying him cautiously.

"Yes, but its whether I'm going to give them to you is the question." He replied elusively and Sasuke rolled his eyes at how profound their conversation sounded.

"So?" said Sasuke waiting for Kakashi to tell him something.

"So what? I'm not even sure if we're talking about the same thing here. You are yet to correct me as to which subject we are on." said Kakashi walking slowly across the grounds. Sasuke sighed in exasperation.

"I'm talking about what you said in the bar a few weeks ago."

"I've said a lot of things, in a lot of bars, could you be more specific." Kakashi said purposely dragging out their conversation driving Sasuke mad.

"Dammit Kakashi, stop messing around." Kakashi turned to look at the young man who had anguish in his eyes and he felt sorry for him. It hadn't dawned on Kakashi that perhaps Sasuke truly did care for Sakura on some level.

"Let's talk over coffee." Said Kakashi with a wink.

* * *

"Hi Kimiho." Said Sakura, smiling at the young girl behind the reception desk at the hospital.

"Oh Sakura-san, what can I do for you." Said the girl politely.

"Umm well, I was wondering could you order me a new uniform." Said Sakura shifting her foot, feeling very uncomfortable. Normally this sort of thing wouldn't bother her but because there was so much gossip – especially from the female nurses – about her pregnancy she felt self-conscious.

"Oh." Said the girl in surprise looking down to Sakuras stomach, Sakura cringed. "Of course Sakura-san do you want me to order the maternity uniform? It stretches."

Sakura could have died then and there when she heard the words maternity. Having twins meant she was putting on even more weight than a usual pregnant woman, she was beginning to feel very fat. This beginning to her day didn't set it up very well.

Her first patient was old Mr Sato, he was a feisty man for being so old and Sakura generally enjoyed visiting him as he would try umpteen pickup lines on her. His humour usually brought a good start to her day but this morning he didn't try any pickups on her and all of them on the nurse helping her. Sakura felt bemused at this experience, she couldn't remember him ever treating her like this before.

The second patient she visited that day was a younger man in his thirties and he too would always have had some banter with Sakura. So when she went into see him she was annoyed that he too was treating her like a married woman. Slowly Sakura started to see a trend with the males in her work that day. Since she had become pregnant, they didn't want to make any suggestions towards her. She had lost her status as a young, single woman and to this Sakura began crying.

* * *

The little cafe Kakashi had taken them to was crowed and small and Sasuke felt claustrophobic being squashed in at the corner of the room, but he knew why Kakashi had lead them here. This was a civilian cafe, it was unlikely to find many other Shinobi come in here, a perfect spot to talk.

"Before I tell you anything I want the truth." Said Kakashi, telling Sasuke there was no other way out of things.

"Fine." He grumbled "But no-one is allowed to know. Sakuras pregnancy wasn't an accident." Kakashi grinned smugly in triumph and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Happy now?" he asked.

"No, I want the full details." Said Kakashi lounging back in his seat.

"What difference does it make." Asked Sasuke looking around uncomfortably.

"Oh Sasuke, my dear student, it's the best piece of gossip I've got in a long time. Humour an old man."

"You're so immature." Huffed Sasuke but began sharing the details of what happened between him and Sakura.

"Interesting." Said Kakashi , once Sasuke had finished talking. The anticipation Sasuke had been harbouring about this sacrifice Sakura had made was bubbling up inside of him.

"Would you like to share what you said in the bar that night." Kakashi looked uncomfortable, and not because he had to tell Sasuke something. He looked uncomfortable as if he has gotten something wrong and now Sasuke began to get irritated.

"Don't tell me you were making the whole thing up?" said Sasuke his eyes wide.

"No no. Of course not its just –" started Kakashi stopping his sentence and contemplating how he should phrase his next.

"You see Sasuke, I didn't fully know what was going on, and so I assumed the worst in your situation." Said Kakashi and Sasuke really didn't know where this was heading.

"I thought that maybe you were forcing Sakura to do this." He said quietly yet rushed as if it would soften his blunt accusation.

"What!" shouted Sasuke angrily, and several people turned to stare. "I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry Sasuke I shouldn't have thought that of you." Said Kakashi, genuinely apologetic.

"So this nonsense about Sakura sacrificing things for me was just you assuming I was forcing her into this?" said Sasuke about to get up and leave, this explained now why Kakashi had been so cold and angry towards him. It was just the old man jumping to conclusions.

"No there _was_ something if you just sit back down." Said Kakashi forcefully, trying to regain control over Sasuke's brashness. Sasuke sat back down to hear what Kakashi had to say.

"What made me suspicious in the first place was that Sakura was offered a once in a lifetime opportunity, she would leave Konoha for a four year placement in Rain, to study under the chief medic there. It would have allowed her to see illnesses and disease that aren't common here. I couldn't believe it when she turned it down, it just didn't make any sense. Then the next thing I know she's pregnant. Can't you see why I was so suspicious?" Said Kakashi taking a breath "I mean it would have been a different story if you two were a couple, it would have been perfectly normal for her to refuse that apprenticeship but at the same time, I shouldn't have thought the worst of you Sasuke." Sasuke said nothing for a long while, Kakashi let him sit and think about it.

"When was she offered this?" asked Sasuke and Kakashi paused a moment before saying anything.

"August, September time." He said not completely sure. It made sense to Sasuke though; it would have only been a few weeks before she got pregnant then.

"Is there anything else I should know?" asked Sasuke standing up; Kakashi placed a finger on his chin.

"No not that I can think of." Sasuke nodded and left the cafe.

* * *

Back at the hospital after her lunch break, Sakura quickly recovered from her meltdown earlier on that day when several casualties came in. It was a relief for her to take her mind off things and finally get to work in the operation theatre again. Tsunade had taken her off ER duty just in case she fainted or got sick. To her delight Ino was helping her in one of her surgeries that day and afterwards they were able to catch up for a gossip.

"I hope your coming out tonight?" asked Ino as they walked towards the hospital doors.

"Why? Where's everyone going." Asked Sakura opening the doors for them.

"The Leaf Lounge. All of us haven't been out in a while and Kiba suggested we go here, it's supposed to be real nice." She said rolling her eyes, thinking of what Kiba's idea of 'real nice' was.

"Oh, I was wondering when I would get a chance to go out again." Said Sakura, already in the process of choosing her outfit.

"Yea, you can bring the absentee father along as well; might do him some good to socialise." Laughed Ino.

The girls parted ways and Sakura hummed a tune to herself on the way home. Home. It was strange saying that word whilst walking to Sasuke's. She never thought that she would find herself becoming accustomed to his house. Slowly however, it was becoming more and more comfortable and the thought of going back to her tiny, rundown apartment was less pleasing by the minute. She reached the gates of the great Uchiha compound and walked briskly towards Sasuke's house. It never ceased to give her chills walking through the microcosm of the leaf, where so much blood had been spilled. When Sakura was younger she was too scared to even come near his compound for the fear of spirits of the dead Uchiha still roaming their land. She pushed the childish thoughts from her mind as Sasuke's house came into view. She turned the handle and opened the door creating a loud creak through the hall and the slam of the door reverberated through the rooms.

"Sasuke?" she called and heard a low '_here'_ from the back of the house. She made her way down the hall and into the living room where Sasuke was sitting sharpening his weapons. Her heart faltered for a minute was he going on a mission and then she shook her thoughts why had she just freaked out at the thought of Sasuke leaving.

"Why are you sharpening those?" she asked keeping her voice steady, Sasuke looked at her quizzically.

"I'm just keeping them in good condition." He said slowly figuring that she seemed spooked at something. He couldn't help but feel like he was responsible for ruining one of the best experiences in life she had. His guilt was pouring out into his body language; he couldn't talk to her about it yet.

"Right." Sighed Sakura in relief, she saw him looking at her suspiciously and she was quick to change the subject. "Are you coming out tonight?"

"Out where?" he asked returning to his weapons still wondering what was up with her.

"The leaf lounge." Said Sakura sitting down on one of the chairs in the room watching what he was doing.

"Hn. Whatever." Sakura was a bit annoyed at Sasuke's elusiveness, had she done something?

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" asked Sakura attentively hoping not to make him even more reclusive.

"No." he said standing up putting the weapon back on the shelves in the room. "Don't worry about it."

"Ok." Sakura said bewildered as to what was going on. She decided not to say anything and went to her room to pick out what she was going to wear. She became frustrated when she realised none of her dresses would disguise the bump so she resigned to the fact she would just have to deal with the little bump poking out.

* * *

Sasuke didn't realise how hard it would be for him to see her after what he found out. It made him mad at her for being so stupid but at the same time, he couldn't help but admit that a small part, _very_ small part, was kind of happy she was here now _for him_. Leaving the room he had hoped she wouldn't follow demanding an explanation for his rudeness towards her. Putting those thoughts aside he wondered why on earth they were all going out on a Monday night. Entering his room he pulled a clean white shirt and a pair of black pants from his wardrobe. Then went to his night stand and picked out a thin black tie from one of the drawers. Proceeding to dress Sasuke pondered over whether to say anything to Sakura about his newly discovered information. She seemed happy about getting out tonight; he decided it was better to leave this for a while.

Stepping out of his room he nearly bumped into the person he was thinking of, Sakura stood before him in a figure hugging black dress, her hair pulled up in a messy bun and all he could do was stare.

"You ok?" asked Sakura worried at the unusual look on his face. "I was just coming to see if you were ready?" straightening up Sasuke smirked.

"Yea let's go." All previous traces of annoyance and distance gone. Sakura was happy enough that he was relatively back to normal and was even more surprised that he offered her his arm as they left the house.

Walking beside him she looked up wondering what was with the constant mood changing. Had she missed something? Deciding tonight was not the time to be questioning Sasuke's metal state she smiled and walked happily alongside him. As the two of them walked into the trendy bar they saw a table at the back already half full with their comrades.

"Hi." Said Sakura to everyone as she sat down, Sasuke taking a seat beside her and it wasn't long before the sounds of Naruto and Ino came to their ears.

"No Naruto, there's no ramen here, for goodness sake...Hi guys." Said Ino, quickly dropping her conversation with Naruto to greet the rest of the group. They settled in around the table and it was oddly comforting to have the gang all together again. There was a hum of conversation around the table and Sasuke was surprised when the often quiet Hinata spoke to him.

"Sasuke-san, thank-you for offering to look after our kids the other day." Said Hinata politely.

"Offer?" said Sasuke raising an eyebrow at Naruto who nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Ha, being a dad is gonna make you soft Uchiha." Barked up Kiba from across the table, who received a swift kick on the leg from Sakura.

"Aow." He whined and she smirked.

"Yeah Sakura your stomach is really big all ready!" said Naruto tactlessly and he too received a painful kick on the leg.

"Well..." Sakura trailed off looking up to Sasuke for permission to break their news. He nodded to her and she smiled. "Were having twins." She was greeted with a chorus of _'congratulations'_ and _'no ways'._

"I already knew." Nodded Naruto smugly folding his arms and Sasuke glanced at Sakura in surprise, she just smiled back.

"Well I knew too." Said Ino glaring at Naruto and Sasuke again looked to Sakura.

"Emm, it kinda slipped out a couple of times." She apologised.

"It's ok." He said not really minding but they ended up holding their gaze for a few more seconds than necessary.

"When did you find that out?" asked TenTen interrupting their stare but to her left Neji was glaring at Sasuke. The thought of two mini Sasuke's running around was going through Neji's head and he didn't like the idea of his children having such competition.

"A few weeks ago?" said Sakura trying to think back that far.

After the group ate their way through the first two courses of their meal, the lights in the room dimmed and a quartet came out playing music. It didn't take long for the dance floor to start filling up.

"It must be so nice to have someone to dance with?" said Sakura to Ino who was watching the couples and then glanced at Shikamaru who was busy talking to Neji about work.

"Yeah." She sighed "Why, What's up?"

"It's just..." she said trailing off looking over to Sasuke making sure he couldn't hear. "Ever since I've gotten pregnant, I don't get any male attention." She sat back crossing her arms.

"Hmm." Said Ino, she didn't know how to sympathize with Sakura because Ino was happily married before getting pregnant. "I don't know forehead, it's just something you'll have to sacrifice...for now, at least." She said and Sakura watched the couples gliding across the dance floor but her view was quickly obstructed when a hand popped in front of her eyes. Everyone was surprised to see Sasuke standing; his hand outstretched to Sakura, his face turned the other direction to avoid the curious looks.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura bewildered.

"You wanted to dance, right?" he mumbled clearly feeling embarrassed not that his face would show it.

"Umm what?" she said puzzled as Ino pushed her off her seat, Sakura reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand to steady herself. He took the opportunity to pull her onto the dance floor before she could get away.

Sakura was still in shock as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and she reached up awkwardly to place her hands around his neck. She stared at him for a long time and he looked back intently not knowing what was happening between them at that moment. The stunned stares of their friends could still be felt from across the floor.

"Why can't you do something like that for me." said Ino slapping Shikamaru on the arm.

"TenTen?" said Neji standing up to offer her his hand, he would be damned if he let Sasuke beat him at this too. It soon followed that the whole table was on the dance floor with their respective partners.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura her eyes glittering in the dim lights as he looked down at her.

"What was wrong earlier on?" she asked hoping that she wasn't about to ruin a moment between them.

"We'll talk about it later." He said not wanting to let go of this either. He was surprised that he found he liked her being so close to him. Was it so wrong for Uchiha Sasuke to want to be close with someone like this? I mean they already had sex, twice. So why should they not want to have some sort of relationship. He felt Sakuras head rest on his shoulder and her arms slide down until they were wrapped securely around his torso. Sasuke dropped his hands to her lower back and he could feel the little bump press against his stomach. Unintentionally, he let a smile grace his lips.

The couples danced for what felt like hours and Sakura finally took her head off Sasuke's shoulder. She was so comfortable she didn't know why her face was inching towards him, or why he was doing the same. They were so lost in their own little world that when Naruto bounced over the two of them pulled away so fast you would think they had been burned.

"Hey, we were thinking it's time to pay the bill and head home." He said unaware of what had just passed between the two.

"Uh yea, sounds good." Mumbled Sakura blushing.

"Here." said Sasuke handing Naruto a handful of money before marching out on them.

"Whoa, what's his problem?" Sais Naruto his eyes growing larger as he realised how much money Sasuke had thrust at him.

"He has a ...sore head." Lied Sakura hoping Naruto would buy it.

"Huh." He shrugged walking off and Sakura followed quickly saying her goodbyes to the group.

Taking her usual route home to Sasuke's house seemed too short so she detoured and ended up at the lake in his compound. The scene that had just happened played over and over in her head. Was she really just about to kiss Sasuke? Had all she convinced herself wasn't possible about to unravel before her eyes? It just wasn't possible and it was best if she just pushed this incident out of her head and pretended nothing had happened. Right?

Perhaps running out of the restaurant wasn't the best idea but it was the only thing he could think of, he panicked. He had let himself relax just a little too much. What did this mean for them, what did this mean for him? Did he like her? Or was he just so caught up in the moment he let himself slip up? Even though all these thoughts circled his mind the one that keep him awake that night was, was it really so wrong to want it?

* * *

_Annoying Authors Note __^_^_

_I know at this stage now, it may be getting a little irritating for some of you, and you're wondering when are they actually going to get it on blah, blah, blah, but what's the fun in rushing them into it. As you all can tell, it's pretty obvious they will get together, just not yet. Even for me to write this, I just want to put them jump each other :P but no, that is not realistic to this story, so alas (hehe Dumbledore...does that remind anyone else of him?) we shall have to wait._

_But...caus I know you all want it there shall be some (a little) smexi sasu/saku action next chappie ;)_

_I really do love you guys, your just too awesome. I love reading your reviews I really do. It's the only thing that keeps me updating so regularly these days...that and the fact I want to see where this story goes also :P._

_I'm sorry for the annoyingly long and drabble-ish author notes these days, I just like staying in touch with ya'll mmmwah... secretly its caus I've had way too much coffee and I'm in such a random/hyper mood...I'm gonna shut up now and give you the preview you want :D_

_Flowne xxx_

* * *

_Preview_

"_There's something else I need to know." Said Sasuke but Sakura was still busy thinking about what almost happened on the dance floor._

"_Why did you turn down that 4 year training offer." He said bringing Sakura right out of her daze._


	10. Bet You Wish

_Bet You Wish You Didn't Ask Her To Dance Now_

Awkward was an understatement. Unbearable was an overstatement. And cringe was Sakuras new favourite word.

"Ino, you have no idea how embarrassed I am." Said Sakura grimacing for the seventh time in her story.

"Oh Sakura it's no big deal, I was kinda hoping something like this would happen." Shrugged Ino with a smirk sipping her coffee.

"Pig, now is not the time. This is not what I wanted." Said Sakura harshly, though regretted it when she thought about how nice Sasuke had been with her beforehand. It seemed like he was really making an effort and she had to go and screw it up.

"Sakura, chill out, nothing even happened. I bet Sasuke doesn't even remember anything about it."

* * *

Their faces inched closer and he could feel his heart beginning to race. Her lips so soft and tender touched his just briefly and pulled back a bit. Again she hesitantly arched her face up towards him and kissed him, this time with a little more fervour. He pulled her in tightly and noticed the lack of bump on her stomach but didn't say anything; he was so lost in her kiss. He leaned away from her for a moment and saw that the restaurant was empty, they were the only two left. Was it closed? Were they locked in?

"Sasuke." She whispered his name and he pulled her in close to him again, kissing her with passion he never thought he had. It was exhilarating, the sensations he was feeling were foreign to him. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body and he didn't feel guilty for thinking it. He soon found his hands running across her hips enjoying the feeling of her silk dress slip easily under his hands.

"Sasuke." She murmured again, as she fisted a lock of his hair causing him to groan in pleasure. He soon found his hands making their way towards her breasts and she moved them towards a table at the edge of the dance floor. The table hit the back of his legs and he sat up on it and she positioned herself on top of him one leg each side. Something smashed but Sasuke didn't remember seeing any glasses on the table, he was quickly distracted with Sakura unbuttoning his shirt but there were another two smashes after that and he was soon pulled out of his dream.

A dream.

"Shit" he heard Sakura swear from the kitchen and he hopped out of bed running to her for fear she had hurt herself. He walked in and saw a green glow on her arm and watched as the long gash healed within seconds.

"What happened?" he demanded kneeling down beside her, to help lift her off the ground.

"Nothing." She said looking at the shattered glass around her bare feet. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her dim-witted lie. "Ok, so maybe I knocked over a few glasses." It was clear Sakura was pissed about what happened between them. He was too or at least he thought he was before that _dream._

Sasuke helped Sakura make her way out of the kitchen without cutting herself and then he went back in to brush up the mess. He was wrong to assume he would be able to put their incident behind him and move on. Clearly his subconscious thought otherwise. He finally swept away the last of the glass and he went into check on Sakura but he heard the front door shut quietly and his chance was gone.

He groaned out loud in frustration. Why did things have to get so complicated? Deciding he needed to get out of the house he took a quick shower and pulled on his training gear. The air outside was cold as usual and the sharp winds distracted his mind from what happened the previous night.

Reaching the training grounds he saw his former sensei practicing and Sasuke, without asking, marched into a sparring session with him. Their spar lasted the best part of an hour. Kakashi could sense that Sasuke needed to get something out so he tried his best to extend the spar, for as long as he could keep up with Sasuke but at times, Sasuke came at him with such force Kakashi wasn't sure if they were still sparing or fighting. After a particularly harsh kick to his side which winded him, Kakashi put up his hand and stopped their session.

"What?" asked Sasuke confused as to why Kakashi had suddenly stopped. It seemed he had been so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn't registered what he was doing.

"Sasuke, I wanted to spar, not end up crippled." Wheezed Kakashi getting his breath back and standing to full height. "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Who said there was something bothering me?" said Sasuke defensively and at that moment Kakashi saw him as the twelve year old he used to be.

"I'm sick of your bullshit all the time." Said Kakashi abruptly and Sasuke stared at him in surprise, it wasn't like Kakashi to lose his cool with someone so easily. Kakashi had been hoping that Sasuke would have loosened up and let him in. He was hard for Kakashi to be so excluded when he felt like he had been somewhat of a father to him. It was insulting to Kakashi that Sasuke treated him just like any other comrade.

"Kakashi?" asked Sasuke unsure of how to react to something like that.

"Forget it." Said Kakashi, quickly dropping the subject and giving Sasuke the usual eye crinkle. It didn't take the Uchiha's skills of perception to finally understand what was going on.

"Kakashi, wait." Said Sasuke sucking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly knowing that it was time to let Kakashi in. It was time, to let out some of that anguish.

* * *

Her chat with Ino was cut short as her pager beeped and she had to say her goodbyes, making her way back to the hospital where there were several casualties needing her expertise. It was another unusually busy day at the hospital and Sakura could feel her feet swelling in the tight, strappy, heels she usually wore. She couldn't wait to get home and sink into a nice warm bath, before realising that she now shared a home with Sasuke, who she wasn't exactly speaking to at the moment. She grumbled her complaints all the way home and didn't say anything as she passed Sasuke in the kitchen staring at her shadow passing. She turned on the water in her tub, letting the noise drown out the awkward silence in the house.

Edging just the tip of her toe into the steaming water she recoiled at the burning sensation and then slowly let one foot sink into the water. Emerging her whole body in it felt as if someone had just stripped away her skin and left her raw. Allowing her head to slip beneath the water she blew bubbles up to the surface.

"This sucks." She mumbled under the water.

After her bath Sakura lay on her bed trying to muster the courage to go and talk to Sasuke. It was really stupid, Ino was right, nothing happened. But the truth was, she wanted something to happen, at least at that particular moment she did, and that one slip was enough to throw her into despair. Sucking in a deep breath of air, Sakura got up and padded across the floorboards of the hall and into the living room where Sasuke was sitting on the sofa reading something. Upon hearing her enter he quickly shut the book and stood as if to leave.

"Wait Sasuke." Said Sakura reaching out her hand signalling him to stop, he looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"Why don't we talk?" she said sounding like an idiot, she mentally slapped herself.

"That's a good idea." He said sitting back down and Sakura shook her head in disbelief. Sasuke was willing to sit down, and talk about what happened?

"I'm guessing you know what I want to walk about?" asked Sakura and Sasuke nodded his head.

"There's something I want to talk to you about as well." Said Sasuke and his earlier conversation with Kakashi ran through his head.

"_Kakashi, wait." He said to the older Jounin who had his back turned on Sasuke. He stopped and looked back at him waiting for Sasuke to say something._

"_I need ... your advice." He said swallowing a lump in his throat. Kakashi plopped himself down on the ground and feeling like a child Sasuke followed suit._

"_What's wrong then?" said Kakashi sighing as if in irritation but Sasuke could see the old man was pleased that Sasuke was finally turning to him for advice._

"_Something...happened, between me and Sakura, and now things are strange. I don't know what to do." He said quickly and to the point. Kakashi could have laughed at Sasuke's brief but open statement._

"_When you say something happened..." drawled out Kakashi and Sasuke had the faint traces of a blush on his otherwise pale cheeks._

"_Nothing like that." ground out Sasuke, "it was...just something. Nothing happened."_

"_Right." Said Kakashi smirking and then he contemplated what to say to Sasuke._

"_Well, did you want to do what _almost _happened?" asked Kakashi curious and Sasuke couldn't answer. _

"_It seems to me, that whatever happened between you two confused both of you and if you did want something to happen then you should act on it now, if not tell her what happened was an 'in the moment thing'." Said Kakashi really not sure how to give Sasuke the right advice. _

_Sasuke sat and listened to Kakashi, he told him exactly what he told himself and he was no closer to knowing what was going on. He eventually made up his mind and stood, saying his goodbyes to Kakashi and making his way home to Sakura to tell her. _

"What happened was an in the moment thing." Said Sasuke bluntly, he didn't notice the slight twitch in Sakura lip.

"Right, yea ...that's just what I was going to say." Said Sakura nervously, fixing at her hair for a distraction. "Totally in the moment, I don't know we were thinking." She laughed but he didn't return it.

"There's something else I need to know." Said Sasuke but Sakura was still busy thinking about what almost happened on the dance floor.

"Why did you turn down that 4 year training offer." He said bringing Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Who told you about that?" she said alarmed and defensive.

"It doesn't matter. I need to know why you turned it down." He said defectively trying to force an answer from her.

"Why, what difference does it make?" She said trying to act as nonchalant as possible but he saw through her.

"Sakura, I think you know what I'm getting at...was it; was it anything to do with the deal?" he said with slight anguish in his voice.

"No." she said but her answer was all Sasuke needed to know, that yes, yes she had given up one of her greatest experiences, just so she could carry his child.

"I can't believe you would be so stupid." His outburst had him standing and Sakura jumped out of her seat also.

"Stupid? Really?" she said her hands on her hips ready for a challenge.

"Yes _stupid, _Kakashi told me it was one of the best opportunities you would ever get." He said frustrated that she didn't seen what a mistake she had made.

"Oh, so Kakashi and you have been having good little chats about me then?" asked Sakura raising her eyebrow waiting for him to try and get out of this one.

"This isn't about Kakashi." He ground out.

"Did you even stop to consider that maybe I didn't want to leave my home for _four years?" _she said and Sasuke pondered that perhaps it was a plausible excuse.

"Ok, so the baby idea was also in my head when I turned it down but Sasuke don't you see that by the time I got home, I would have been 29? I wanted want a child before that." said Sakura softening her voice to show him that he wasn't the only one looking a family.

"If you went away you could have found someone." He said quietly almost sulking. _'You could have had a real family.' _He thought but didn't voice his opinions aloud for fear of upsetting her further.

What had started as simple explanations for a silly almost kiss had escalated into an argument over her career choices. Sakura didn't know how to react, she had thought that the almost kiss incident was what was bothering Sasuke so much but it was clear now that he felt guilty. She didn't realise that turning down that offer was such a big deal. The chief medic had agreed to send scrolls with updated medical practices for her to study anyways. She didn't know whether to feel flattered or frustrated from his reaction.

"Sasuke..." she said but couldn't finish her sentence; he stood up and looked her in the eye. One long lingering stare.

"Let's just forget it." He said turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Sakura woke the next morning and quietly worked her way round the kitchen as Sasuke ate his food in silence. Neither of the two had spoken about their argument, Sakura had went to the hospital and Sasuke headed out on a mission. The weapons he had been sharpening were indeed for a mission, he didn't want to tell her until she found a note on the kitchen table. The thought of him leaving didn't affect her then as it had the previous day. She landed home on the third day and Sasuke still wasn't back from his mission, not that she minded, it gave her time to relax before he came back and everything became awkward again. She made dinner and took a shower, not quite sure what to do. Was this 'argument' going to last, were they even having an argument? Or were they just not speaking to each other. She was dragged from her thoughts as the door slammed and Sasuke's heavy feet hit the floorboards as he got closer to her. She looked up as he entered the living room.

"I'll take you to see Tsunade tomorrow." He said, his shoulders hunched, hair covering his face as he dropped his Kanata against the wall. He left the room tired and cold and Sakura could only stare at the empty space he left.

After giving him a few minutes she got up and put his weapon away where it usually stayed and she walked down the hall to peak into his room. He had fallen in a heap with the bed sheets tangled beneath him, Sakura hated to think what sort of a mission he had been on. S-class no doubt; an assassination maybe. He always returned from assassinations so dark and cold. He shivered, his hair still wet from the rain and Sakura couldn't help but walk in and sit beside him. She brushed the wet locks away from his face and proceeded to remove his damp shirt and shoes. Leaving the room she fetched more blankets from the closet down the hall and came back in to lay them on him making sure he wouldn't go cold.

She placed her hands on his forehead again and surged her chakra through him making sure he was ok, he only had a few bruises but with a good sleep he would be fine. As she went to leave the room, her hand on the light switch she heard a soft 'thank you' before the lights went out and she went to bed.

* * *

_I really liked that last scene so cute I didn't even plan to put that in there lol._

_I know this chapter isn't very long but I felt it should be stopped at that scene __so there you go._

* * *

_Preview_

"_Its mistletoe Sasuke. Aren't you gonna kiss me?" she said with a dangerous smirk on her lips._

"_What!?" he said wide eyed._

_

* * *

_

Love flowne xx


	11. All I Want For Christmas

_Apologetic A/N_

_Where do I begin, I feel like sorry is such an understatement. I promised that when summer started, I would have this updated weekly and I would be posting all these other one-shots and it would be a great routine and I have FAILED, big time. I could write a list of excuses for you guys but I won't, because I've disappointed you all. My readers and reviewers are what make me smile every time I open my e-mails because even though I've been gone for far too long, you guys are still reviewing and favourite-ing or adding me to alerts and it really makes me so happy and so sorry that I haven't been trying my best to get this story sorted out. So, with that said I'll let you read on and let me know what you think. I also might do a poll and let you guys choose what will happens next?_

* * *

_2 weeks later_

_December 23__rd_

_All I Want For Christmas..._

The time had flown in quickly since their argument and then make-up, the town was now buzzing with excitement about Christmas. This year there was even a huge tree in the centre of town decorated with hundreds of bulbs in every possible colour, Sakura her suspicions Naruto was behind it along with the many lanterns and garlands criss-crossing at every corner. It was magical nonetheless and what was also magical, was the rate at which Sakuras stomach was growing. At 15 weeks she did not expect to be twice the size of any normal pregnant woman even with twins. She had a big bump, which was continuously pointed out to her by anyone she ran into. It was as if 'Wow you're so big' was the new 'Hello'. Sakura let these thoughts run through her mind until she heard the familiar footsteps of her teammate behind her.

"Coffee?" asked Sakura as Sasuke sleepily walked about the kitchen searching for a mug.

"Aa." He replied then slumped down on to one of the seats at the table. She walked over and poured the steaming coffee into his mug and smiled softly at his relaxed expression once the coffee touched his lips.

"So, were going to leave presents off today." Said Sakura, sitting opposite Sasuke sipping at her tea.

"Do I have to go?" He groaned rubbing his eyes. Christmas had never been a big deal to Sasuke; he liked to have a quiet day to himself, no fuss. Sakura however, relished decorating the house and wrapping presents.

"Yes, you do." She nodded and grinned at him. He shook his head and sighed in defeat.

"Ok, were going to Narutos first." Said Sakura as she stepped out in the cold air, warmly wrapped up in a pale blue, knee length coat, with a matching cream hat and scarf. She looked over to Sasuke holding two large Christmas bags full with presents and smirked. He looked so cute in his dark blue coat and gloves.

"Let's just be quick about this." He said walking along side her.

"I don't know why you hate Christmas so much." She said making their way towards Naruto's.

"I don't _hate _Christmas I just dislike it." He shrugged smirking at her

"You're so weird." She said shaking her head.

Their visits to the various friends were short which was unusual but Sasuke wasn't complaining, and he was quite surprised to find himself enjoying his walk with Sakura. It finally felt right between them, but did it really need to take over three months to get there? He let out a content sigh but Sakura looked over worried that he was bored.

"If you really didn't want to come I wouldn't mind." She said a little downhearted and Sasuke looked at her in surprise not knowing where her comment had come from.

"No, I lik-... err well I don't mind." he said small traces of a blush creeping around his neck.

"You what? Was that a like I heard?" grinned Sakura at the now scowling Sasuke.

"Aww you're so cute when you're mad." She said adding fuel to the fire.

"Just shut-up, ok, I didn't say like." He crossed his arms.

"Oh, ok, you said a word which sounds like, like but it's not like. Got it." She smirked; winding Sasuke up was just too easy.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" he sighed knowing he walked right into it.

"Nope, Uchiha Sasuke officially likes Christmas." She announced all dramatically as if it was a newspaper headline. While a couple of old women scowled at her for making so much noise.

"Don't over exaggerate, can we please just go for coffee now?" he said, taking her hand and leading her to the coffee place.

Sakura was surprised to find herself very comfortable holding Sasuke's hand. There was nothing awkward or misplaced about it, it felt, right. To this Sakura smiled and took a seat in the coffee shop.

"It's so bizarre." He said breaking their silence as they waited on their order; Sakura knew he was referring to her swollen stomach.

"I know, how many times will we have this conversation before it gets boring?" She laughed and looked at him. He really did love these babies unconditionally and they weren't even close to being born yet.

"It's making me soft." He said glowering and Sakura let out an uncontrollable laugh. Sasuke was just so random at times.

"Well I didn't expect that but I have noticed." She smiled.

* * *

When Sasuke woke the next morning all he wanted to do was go for a nice long run, like he did every morning at six. This morning however he did not expect Naruto to be waiting outside for him at six. Naruto, of all people, hated getting up early and Sasuke was very curious.

"What are _you _doing here?" asked Sasuke suspicious.

"Why so cold, Sasuke." Grinned Naruto as they both took off running.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked still unsure of Narutos intentions.

"Well I just wanted to catch up with you, it's been so long since we've talked and all." Said Naruto, _almost _genuinely.

"If you wanted to talk, we could have talked later on?" Sasuke replied as they rounded a corner.

"Well you see, I thought we could catch up some more later on tonight as well and maybe Sakura can come along too." He smiled and now Sasuke understood what was going on. Naruto was planning a night out.

"No." Said Sasuke before Naruto could actually explain anything.

"But Sasuke, you don't even know what I'm going to ask." Said Naruto whining.

"I do, you want to go out tonight, right?" asked Sasuke looking him in the eyes.

"Well, yea its Christmas and I want us all to go out together." Said Naruto, he really didn't understand why Sasuke always said no, because once Sakura knew, he was going to go. Naruto just assumed that Sasukes denial in not wanting to go was part of some act to make him look cool.

"You can count me out then." Sasuke said with finality.

"Ok then." Said Naruto, knowing Sasuke would be there. "I'm gona head home, see you tonight" he waved.

"I'm not going." Sasuke growled.

* * *

"So your definitely coming, Sasuke too?" asked Ino as she and Sakura sat in the hospital canteen discussing the nights plans.

"Yea of course and I'm sure Sasuke will come too." She smiled and Ino looked at her with a grin.

"So how are things between you and your baby daddy?" asked Ino.

"I really wish you stop calling him that and things are fine, better than ever actually. Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"But he is the baby daddy, oh just curious. You and him, all alone in that big house, secluded from the world. I'm sure it's very cosy up there." Ino wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh Ino stop being such a romantic, I would tell you if there's something going on." Said Sakura honestly.

"Yes Sakura, but that's going to be hard because you don't realise that there _is_ something going on." Ino smiled and Sakura said nothing.

The rest of her shift left her pondering what everyone else thought of her and Sasuke. It had never really been an issue to Sakura since everyone found out she was pregnant. Sure people gossiped but they all knew it was platonic right? After considering it she realised that no one thought it was platonic. Sakura wasn't sure if she liked that thought or not. Her head was in the clouds and she didn't even notice the tall silver haired man standing in front of her.

"Um Sakura, when one waves to you it's usually a sign of greeting." He said with an eye crinkle.

"Oh Kakashi!" exclaimed Sakura as if he had appeared from nowhere.

"Deep in thought?" he questioned as he walked along side her.

"Yes, I suppose I was." She mused "What brings you here? Are you ok?" She quickly asked already scanning him for injury.

"Yes Sakura I'm fine, I just decided to check in with my favourite Kunoichi." He said but Sakura sensed there was an ulterior motive.

"Spit it out Kakashi, you just don't come visiting?" she asked as they entered her office.

"I'm here purely to catch up, Shinobi's honour" he said placing his hand over his heart rather dramatically. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So what were you thinking so much about that you didn't even see your old sensei?" he asked taking the seat opposite her.

"Oh it was nothing." She said trying to brush it off, but Kakashi knew something was bothering her. So he waited and she bit.

"It's just that, I wonder what other people think of me and Sasuke?" she started.

* * *

After showering and getting breakfast Sasuke had little else to do in the day, there weren't much missions going about over Christmas and when a Shinobi didn't have a mission, didn't have a Genin team and didn't have any other jobs, they were left to vegetate the rest of the day. Which is what Sasuke did, he lay on the sofa, doing nothing, all day. That was until Sakura came bouncing through the door.

"Good day?" he questioned her happy mood.

"Sort of, aren't you getting ready?" she asked wondering why he was lying there.

"Ready for what." He asked hoping she wasn't going to say, what he knew she was going to say.

"Were all going out tonight? Didn't Naruto tell you?" said Sakura walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"I said I wasn't going." He replied.

"Sasuke," she said with big sad eyes. "You're going to make me go on my own?" he hated when she did things like this.

"Sakura, why do you even want to go out?" he asked truly confused, she saw these people every day.

"Because it's fun, oh please come. You'll be all alone in this house." She said trying to convince him.

"Why do you need me to go with you?" he said stubbornly changing the TV channel.

"Sasuke." She whined again standing in front of the TV. "Please."

...

"Fine." He murmured and Sakura grinned in triumph.

* * *

"Oi Sasuke, thought you said you weren't coming." Smirked Naruto.

"I wasn't." He said glaring at Sakura who smiled back.

"Drinks all round!" cheered Naruto.

The usual group was congregated in the centre of the bar and you would think that it was the last time they would get to drink the rate at which the boys were drinking. Sasuke, to Sakuras relief, wasn't drinking. Drink tended to do strange things to Sasuke and most didn't like seeing Sasuke acting like Naruto.

"Jese Sakura, do you grow by the minute?" said Kiba pointing at her belly thinking it was hilarious.

"Jese Kiba, does your brain shrink by the minute?" mocked Ino, knowing just how sensitive pregnant women can be about their weight.

"Hey Sakura, why don't we go dance, you look so friggin bored!" shouted Ino jumping up reaching for Sakuras hand.

Raising an eyebrow to her friend, she got up and the girls took to the dance floor, even though Sakura didn't feel so sexy, she berated herself again for wearing a tight dress, rather than something big and floaty.

"Come on Sakura, you can dance better than that!" said TenTen knowing Sakura felt out of place.

"Yea, sure Ino was dancing on tables when she was pregnant." Laughed Hinata.

To the girls surprise Sakura marched up to the DJ and got him to put on one of her favourite songs. When she got back to the girls she grabbed Inos hand and started dancing.

"What? You think I'm sacred to dance?" she stuck her tongue out. Pregnant or not Sakura had heads turning on the dance floor and it was one of the few times she didn't feel pregnant.

"Hey Sakura," shouted Ino "I've got a dare for you."

"Oh really, what would that be?" asked Sakura with her new found confidence.

"See the mistletoe over there," she pointed towards the bar, "I dare you to kiss Sasuke under it!"

"I can't do that." Exclaimed Sakura while Ino smirked.

"It's not a big deal, its mistletoe, that's what you do." Said Ino, determined in some way to get them together.

"Fine." Said Sakura arrogantly, surprising her friend. Ino smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Sakura and the girls made their way back to the table where the boys had finished off the last of the drink seizing her opportunity Sakura spoke up.

"I'll get this round," she declared loudly trying to ignore the grin on Inos face.

"Oi Sasuke, give your baby mama a hand." shouted Ino who watched in amusement as Sasukes cheeks coloured. He glared at her and got up following Sakura to the bar. Sakura looked back nervously at Ino, looking for some last minute support and Ino gave a big thumbs up.

At the bar, Sakura ordered their drinks then turned to look at Sasuke and as he looked at her she looked up and his eyes followed hers.

"Would you look at that." She laughed nervously.

"What?" he questioned.

"Its mistletoe Sasuke. Aren't you gonna kiss me?" she said with a dangerous smirk on her lips.

"What!" he said wide eyed.

"What do you mean what?" she looked at him amused. Sasuke was sweating, she caught him totally off guard, this wasn't like Sakura. Sasuke took a quick glance to the table and saw Inos big beady eyes fixed on them. It wasn't long before Sasuke figured out what was going on here. How many times would he have to tell people not to underestimate him.

"Never mind, I know what you mean." He said wrapping one arm around her pulling her into him, and now that the tables had turned Sakura was left sweating. Her and Kakashis conversation rung in her ears.

"_Well basically everyone thinks your together anyways and you know what I would flaunt it in their faces just to piss everyone off." he smiled_

"_Kakashi!" laughed Sakura._

"_What I mean is that people gossip over rumours, give them some truth and they'll get bored ,trust me." He winked or blinked it was hard to tell._

As if in slow motion Sakura watched as Sasuke came closer to her and her eyes closed as he kissed her, it was soft and gentle and over in seconds. Sakura opened her eyes; Sasuke was paying the bartender with his free arm then released Sakura to get their tray of drinks.

"Are you coming?" he asked as she was still standing there motionless. Sakura snapped her head up and followed Sasuke back to the table where Ino was practically on the floor.

"Are you ok Ino?" asked Sasuke smirking and then it clicked.

"You asshole." Laughed Sakura then smacked Sasuke across the back of the head.

"Not my fault I could see through your silly game." he smirked as Sakura sat down.

"Ino made me." She said glowering at her friend who was now busy drinking.

"I'd love to know what would have happened if Ino had said nothing in the first place." He said raising an eyebrow to Sakura, before turning to talk to Naruto.

Sakura was wide-eyed for a moment, did Sasuke just say that? Had he been drinking? That was definitely flirting on some level. Did he insinuate that he would have wanted to kiss her regardless of whether it was a dare or not? Well this was interesting.

* * *

_Preview :_

"_Sasuke?" came a quiet voice beside him; Sakura reached out and took his hand concerned. He opened an eye and saw a mix of emotions on her face. The main one being nervousness. He sat up and stared into her eyes, moving closer to her. Whether it was instinct or she really wanted to, Sakura was moving closer to him as well. _

_Ok so this chapter was really hard for me to write and I'm really not happy with it but it's just not going to work any other way so I'm leaving it as it is. I feel like it's not as polished as the previous chapters and I think that's because I haven't written in so long also I'm at a very difficult stage in this story and I really want to get it right (yes I'm referring to their relationship) so I hope I don't ruin the up and coming moments._

_So please, please, review and how amazing is the manga atm :O I cried like a baby in 504 _

_Love flowne xxx_


	12. A Perfect Gift, A Perfect Kiss

_WARNING: CONTAINS FLUFF _

_The perfect gift, a perfect kiss, a not so perfect reaction_

When Sasuke walked into his living room, he was surprised to find Sakura cross-legged on the floor, in front of the fire, with a mug of coffee.

"Are you ok?" he asked, eyes still blurry from waking up.

"Of course, it's Christmas day!" exclaimed Sakura as if it was the first Christmas ever. Sasuke plopped down beside her, stretching one leg out and bending his other one up so he could lean his arm on it.

"Do you wanna open presents now?" asked Sakura hopeful, even though Sasuke's eyes were closed. He peaked an eye open, nearly falling back as Sakura was inches from his face.

"We get food, then we open presents." He compromised, and she leapt up marching to the kitchen, returning to the living room minutes later with a tray composed of coffee, and two bowels of Okayu. Sakura set it down on the coffee table where Sasuke sleepily crawled over, as they ate their breakfast together and the snow fell outside the window, it was strangely comical to Sakura as it seemed too romantic. Unable to hold it back much longer she let out a giggle, which sparked Sasukes interest.

"What?" he asked taking another bite of the Okayu.

"Just this set-up, with the snow falling and all, is such a movie cliché, I just thought it was funny." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, shook his head and continued to eat as Sakura then giggled at his reaction.

"Will you please hurry up!" she exclaimed having finished her breakfast within seconds.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't obtain food habits worthy of Narutos." He said looking from Sakura to her empty bowl, to which she responded with a loud gasp of indignation.

"Well I'll have you know-"

"Done." Said Sasuke quickly before Sakura could start into a lecture about eating.

It didn't take long for her to jump up and reach for the nearest presents, the first being from TenTen and Neji, it was no surprise they had gotten them new weapons; although Sasuke scoffed, Sakura loved hers. TenTen had a knack for finding weapons for women which were disguised as jewellery.

They sat for the next thirty minutes opening presents from the rest of the old rookie nine, laughing at some and grimacing at lee's, but finally the time had came to give each other theirs. Sakura felt nervous even though she knew she shouldn't, Sasuke would appreciate what she had gotten him, but it didn't quell the fear bubbling up inside of her. She handed Sasuke the long rectangular shaped box with shaky hands and Sasuke raised an eye as to why she was so worried. It didn't help his current state of emotions either; it was the first time Sasuke had to buy someone a present with meaning.

Sasuke took the lid off the box and was pleasantly surprised to find a Ninjatō, he let the smile that was tugging on his lips to break free and Sakura swelled with pride knowing she had got it right. She knew that Sasuke had been eying up the sword for a long time, but he never got the chance to buy it.

"I'm impressed." He smirked setting the sword back in the box, also noting the oil, powder and polish she had got for it.

"Thank-you." She smiled, but now saw the look of trepidation on Sasuke's face as he left the room to get her present. Although Sasuke was nervous about giving Sakura her present, she was twice as nervous to receive it. What if she really didn't like it, and she let that portray on her face, she would offend Sasuke and it would just ...not be a good idea.

Sasuke came back into the room with two boxes, one small and one of medium size. He handed them to Sakura and sat down, his face stoic, successfully hiding any emotion; he just hoped she didn't hear his heart beating faster than it should.

Sakura lifted the lid off the smaller box and gasped, the most beautiful, obviously hand-made, necklace sat in the box. She never expected something so precious from Sasuke, and it made her feel bad she had gotten him something 'practical'.

"Sasuke, its beautiful." She gushed running her finger over the three jewelled cherry blossom petals hanging on the end of it. Sasukes heartbeat slowed down, and he let his features relax an almost cocky grin on his features.

She reached for the second box and smiled, thankful that he too had gotten her something practical. It was two books she had been searching for over the last month and couldn't get. She saw Sasuke smirk and she looked up with a questioning glance.

"You're not the only one who does their homework."

* * *

After their morning of opening presents all Sasuke was ready to do was go to bed again, but as always Sakura had other ideas. Standing outside in the cold, he stared in the window at the taunting fire in the house, mocking him for being a push over. Sakura wanted to go outside in the snow and Sasuke, always wanting to make her happy, said yes. It was strange how although it annoyed him, he always wanted to please her and would never say no to her. This wasn't something that happened just because of their twins, this was something Sasuke found he always wanted to do for her. The thought however, didn't unsettle him as it used to.

"Sasuke, come over here, the lake is frozen it's amazing." Shouted Sakura from a distance.

"Sakura be careful on that." He scolded, then cringed that Uchiha, Sasuke, had just said something so corny like that.

"I'm ok, I'm a medic jese." She rolled her eyes and continued to skate across the lake. Sasuke stood at the edge of lake, breath hitched, just waiting for her to fall but she sped along the ice without a care. She twirled and skated over to Sasuke but couldn't stop herself in time and she crashed into him, sending them soaring into the snow.

"Sakura are you ok." Asked Sasuke panicking, but what he thought were tears, was laughter as Sakura pushed herself up to look him in the face.

"Your face." She laughed again.

"That wasn't funny." He said now angry as he lifted her up. "I'm going back inside."

"Sasuke wait, I'm sorry I was only messing around." Said Sakura, still finding the serious look on his face slightly funny.

"What if you had hurt yourself or the twins?" he asked still angry, but Sakura knew it was only because she had scared him.

"Seriously Sasuke, do you think that little of me. I'm a _medic,_ do you really think I would put the twins' safety at risk." She said trying to calm him down. Sasuke had to admit she was right, he was insulting her skills as a medic by thinking she would do something so irresponsible.

"Sorry." He said sticking his hands in his pockets and Sakura smirked at her win. She then marched over and linked her arm with his, and led them down one of the streets of the compound.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they walked the silent streets watching as a few wildlife, still awake in the snow, ran from covered bushes or trees.

"Just for a walk." Said Sakura smiling at him.

"Go this way." He said leading them down a narrow alleyway. It was the first time that Sasuke and Sakura had walked these grounds together, and although Sakura often explored it she had never been down here before. Only Sasuke knew the secret paths and mystery that often surrounds his haunted complex.

At the end of the alley Sakura could see running water and sure enough as she got closer there was a mini waterfall, flowing over several large boulders. It was like a tiny forest, many of the greenery were white but the flowers were in bloom and Sakura couldn't understand why there were so many flowers alive in the winter.

"It was my mother's idea." Supplied Sasuke, as he saw her questioning look towards the flowers. "She said she wanted to have a piece of spring in the winter, so she tracked down flowers which bloom in the winter."

"That's a really cool idea." Said Sakura as she wandered around the tiny 'garden'.

"What other secrets does this place have?" she questioned sitting down on a large rock.

"I'll show you one more, but the rest stay secret. Not all secrets are good." He frowned and walked over to Sakura offering her a hand. Thankfully Sasuke didn't dwell on his last statement.

"What are we going to see now?" asked Sakura skipping alongside Sasuke like a child.

"You'll see when we get there." He smirked as they arrived back at the lake.

"Umm...the lake isn't a secret Sasuke, we were here like an hour ago." Deadpanned Sakura.

"Stand back." Said Sasuke as he let go of her hand. He sucked in a large volume of air and blew out a huge ball of fire; it cut through the ice like a knife through butter and created a tunnel which went the whole way underneath the ice, to the ground below the lake.

"Wow." Said Sakura speechless at what she had just witnessed. Sasuke took her hand again and they walked over to the tunnel where Sakura was surprised to see steps.

"Another one of my mother's 'great ideas', it only works when the lake is frozen because it's too deep to swim to." He said as they walked further and further beneath the ice, Sakura saw all sorts of creatures frozen in the water. After a few more minutes of walked they arrived at a large rusted steel door. Sasuke formed a few hand seals and with a screech it swung open.

When Sakura walked inside it was nothing like she imagined, it was cosy and warm. She thought, as would anyone, that it was going to be damp and cold. The walls were still made out soil but it was hardened, there was a slight resemblance to Orochimarus hideout, not that she would ever voice that, but the atmosphere was totally different here. It was very peaceful.

"What is this place for?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"Well you'll see in a minute when we get to the end of this tunnel." Said Sasuke unable to stop himself smirking at her awe struck face. They eventually came to another door which Sasuke opened the normal way, behind it was the most finely furnished living room, and there was even a fire. It had a rich luxurious carpet and large double sized sofas. It was the perfect den for when the weather was cold and miserable.

"This is amazing." Said Sakura taking off her wet boots and coat, Sasuke did the same and went over to light the fire as Sakura curled up on the sofa.

"Coffee?" asked Sasuke laughing at the saucers eyes Sakura gave him.

"This place really is amazing." Gushed Sakura, snuggling deeper into the plush cushions.

Sasuke came back with their coffees and sighed as he too sank into the sofa. The sound of their coffee drinking and the fire cracking was all that echoed in the underground world.

"When was the last time you came here?" asked Sakura breaking the silence.

"I come here every Christmas day." He said remembering all his past Christmases alone.

"So that's why I could never find you!" exclaimed Sakura at this revelation, which left Sasuke confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked turning to look at her, setting down his coffee.

"Every Christmas I would come to check on you, you're all alone up here and every year I can never find you!" she laughed at the thought of him being curled up underground, purposely secluded from everyone. Although it seemed funny to Sakura, Sasuke was affected by her words. When he felt most alone, was actually the time when he was most cared about.

"I didn't know." Was all he could respond as Sakura set down her mug of coffee and stretched out on the sofa.

"Well of course you didn't, I believe that's what we just established." She snorted'

"So...what now?" grinned Sakura as she contently wiggled her toes, then pulled her legs back into her as she sat up staring at Sasuke waiting for their next 'adventure'.

Sasuke reached out and tucked Sakuras hair behind her ear, lingering his thumb on her cheek for a few seconds. He let his hand drop and Sakuras eyes followed the fallen hand then glanced back up to Sasuke's face. He had his head tilted back with his eyes closed, as if he was antagonised by something.

Sasuke was in a dilemma, he could no longer deny what he felt for Sakura anymore. He was ready to move this further but he felt that this was one-sided. Sakura clearly didn't feel the same and if he tried anything it could ruin this whole delicate situation.

"Sasuke?" came a quiet voice beside him; Sakura reached out and took his hand concerned. He opened an eye and saw a mix of emotions on her face. The main one being nervousness, though not the kind he saw this morning when opening presents, this type of nerves was a lot deeper. He sat up and stared into her eyes, moving closer to her. Whether it be instinct, or she really wanted to, Sakura was moving closer to him as well.

There was that tense, almost awkward moment before every kiss, where two people's faces are just inches from each other and neither knows who should move in first. With little hesitation however, Sasuke bridged the gap between them. This kiss was very tender, filled with trepidation; it was as if Sasuke was conveying his feelings within a kiss. As Sakura relaxed herself into the kiss, Sasuke felt more at ease and very slowly he was moving forward and Sakura was falling backwards onto the sofa. He broke their kiss to allow Sakura to fall back fully on the sofa and he could lie beside her without lying on top of her bump.

His hand rested on her belly, running it from the top, to the bottom and there was a very precious moment between them. Sakura reached up and cradled Sasuke's face, his eyes closed and it was Sakura this time that closed the gap between them.

"This is...different." smiled Sakura after a few moments silence, to which Sasuke responded by giving her a chaste kiss before climbing off the sofa.

"Where are you going?" asked Sakura leaning on her elbows.

"I'm hungry."

* * *

The few days that passed since their encounter were quiet but comfortable, they hadn't kissed again since that day but things were at least not awkward. Sakura was happy that she didn't feel pressured into anything physical with Sasuke, he never said anything to her about Christmas day but there was a definite shift in their relationship. Although things were good, they were nowhere close to being a 'couple' and there was still a big question Sakura needed answered.

"Ino, what happens next?" she said slightly anguished and a little confused.

"That's a good question; I mean I know things are ok at the moment but if you want this to go further, one of you are going to have to make a move..._again._" Said Ino, which was the answer Sakura expected, but she was waiting for Ino to say something which would solve this 'situation' instantly however unattainable that was.

"Kami, trust you two to do something like this." Exclaimed Ino breaking Sakura sharply out of her daze.

"What have I done now?" said Sakura defensively.

"Well, I wanted you two to get together and when you do it's as if nothing even happened." Sighed Ino frustrated, when she thought of Sakura and Sasuke finally kissing she thought they would fall in love instantly and they would be a proper family. Ino was down heartened to see that they were a long ways off from being '_in love'_.

"Sorry for not being entertaining enough pig." Grumbled Sakura taking a sip of her water.

* * *

"I kissed Sakura." Said Sasuke throwing a punch at Naruto, who dodged it and swung one of his own.

"You what?" replied his teammate dropping his arms an inch from Sasukes face.

"I said I kis-"

"I know what you said," Naruto cut in "I'm just confused."

"What's new." Mumbled Sasuke taking the bandages off his knuckles, he looked at Naruto who had a disappointed look on his face and it agitated Sasuke.

"Naruto?" he questioned.

"I'm just worried about what's gona happen if something goes wrong, having kids together was supposed to be platonic and mixing feelings with that are bound to cause problems." Sasuke was taken aback; had Naruto really just said something so sensible ...and right?

"When did you get so intense?" said Sasuke frowning.

"I love Sakura, and I don't want to see her get hurt." Replied Naruto, a serious tone in his voice, which provoked Sasuke because Naruto was now insinuating that he was going to hurt her?

"I wasn't planning on hurting her, Naruto."

After their spar and brief conversation referring to Sasuke and Sakuras now more complicated relationship, Sasuke was very wound up. It seemed like everyone assumed he was going to hurt Sakura, did they think he was only using her? Did anyone ever stop to think that he might actually have feelings and why was everyone so concerned about Sakura getting hurt, she could just as easily hurt Sasuke. Not that he would ever bring that point up as Uchihas don't say things like that, but Sasuke was definitely frustrated and didn't like the fact that his closest friend had no faith in him.

* * *

_A/N__ So, I have two very exciting surprises for you come then end of this fiction which obviously I am not going to tell you what they are as they are a surprise duh, but I am hoping you will like ^_^. _

_Also I am not sure when this fiction will be finished, within the next few chapters I'm going to have to do a time leap, maybe even two time leaps but there is still a lot to get through. Never fear :D_

* * *

_Preview:_

_Tsunade placed her hands on Sakuras stomach and let the green glow seep into her belly examining the twins. Every now and then Tsunade would frown then smile it was disconcerting for Sakura to watch._

"_Tsunade...is everything ok?" asked Sakura beginning to get worried when her mentor was unresponsive._

_Flowne xx_


	13. Sibling Rivalry?

_A/N I'm close to murdering this fiction_

_So I have something I want to say...the amount of reviews I've gotten in the last two chapters has been poor, compared to all my other chapters and over 150 people have this on their alerts. It's really concerned me that I'm doing something wrong or that you don't like how the story is going, so I would really love some feedback even if its criticism, I love when people give me criticism so then I can improve my writing._

_I want to give you guys what you want to read, so just say it, I won't be offended. _

_I know that there are things which I have written about her doing while being pregnant which you really shouldn't do, and I apologise. That is why I am really worried about screwing up this chapter_

_Also...possibly the longest a/n I've ever written but a HUGE thank you to _Sakura's Indecision_ for giving me some great ideas and has really helped me get my confidence back up again!_

* * *

_Sibling Rivalry _

New Years came and went and with that patients came flooding in, the hospital was overloaded and thus so was Sakuras workload. A week into the new year and it felt as if last year never ended, it had all merged into one big chaotic mess and she was desperate for a break, a day to herself to let her swollen ankles deflate and take in the fact that her twins were going to be born, _this_ year.

Having sensibly swapped out her heels for flats that morning, Sakura made her way down the familiar hallway to the reception of the hospital; a stack of folders in her arms.

Walking the halls of the hospital often gave her time to think over things. It was now two weeks since she and Sasuke had _kissed _and things were...unusual. Not unusual in a bad way but just, not how she expected. She thought that perhaps Sasuke was willing to become involved, as in a relationship; the fact that he had not yet said such things to her left Sakura in limbo. She didn't want to be the one the break the deal, not that it was a competition of some sort but she didn't want to go chasing after him if he didn't want it. The weird thing was though, that she believed he _did _want it. Sasuke showed all the signs of wanting their relationship to further, yet he couldn't say something to her about it.

Ino said one of them was going to have to make a move, as in one of them was going to have to say it outright. Were they going to give it a go as a couple or was this supposed to stay platonic?

Sasuke felt...deflated. After his encounter with Naruto he felt that now it was time to do something. He was sick of thinking about their situation too much, he had taken the courage to kiss her that day and now he was going to build the courage to ask her for a relationship. He walked into the village that day and bought the ingredients to her favourite meal. Sakura would appreciate this kind of a gesture and although he felt a little uncomfortable doing this for someone, he knew it was time to move out of his comfort zone.

He tried to avoid the stares he received from villagers wondering why on earth Sasuke Uchiha was shopping for groceries in a market and quickly went about finding the ingredients. After the traumatic experience of market shopping he made his way back home and after putting away the food he sat down on the sofa for a moments peace, until he heard the door bang.

"Sakura?"

* * *

"Sakura let me get those for you." Came a familiar voice from behind Sakura and she was stunned to see her former mentor ready to lift the stack of folders from her arms.

"Tsunade-sama, this is...unusual." Smiled Sakura surprised.

"I've been busy." Replied Tsunade handing the folders to a flustered receptionist, which to Sakura defeated the purpose of taking them in the first place, but to Tsunade, she had just done a good deed.

"Walk with me, you need a check up." She said brusquely, before heading off down the hallway.

"But Tsunade-" Sakura started but knew her objections would fall on deaf ears.

Reaching Tsunades office Sakura removed her white coat and took a seat on the bed as the Hokage rummaged around her desk, finally pulling out a manila folder.

"Now, how are my favourite nephews and or nieces doing?" Smiled Tsunade while Sakura resisted the urge to say grandchildren.

"Well, everything's going good from how I've been feeling anyways." Said Sakura beginning to get that warm feeling in her chest when she started thinking about them. "I can feel them moving too, although from what I can tell, one is more lively that the other."

Tsunade placed her hands on Sakuras stomach and let the green glow seep into her belly examining the twins. Every now and then Tsunade would frown, then smile it was disconcerting for Sakura to watch.

"Tsunade...is everything ok?" asked Sakura beginning to get worried when her mentor was unresponsive.

"You said one is livelier than the other?" asked Tsunade not removing her hands from Sakuras stomach.

"Well yea, I just thought that one was lazy or something." She gave a nervous laugh, not sure what Tsunade was getting at.

"Hmm..." said Tsunade removing her hands from Sakuras stomach.

"I'm slightly concerned that one of your twins is developing at a slower rate than the other." Tsunade frowned and a cold sweat began to break on Sakura.

"What does that mean." She asked panicked.

"I'm not quite sure, it's something that could work itself out naturally, each person is different and develops at a different rate." She said trying to offer some comfort to her former student but Sakura knew better.

"And if it doesn't work itself out." Sakura said quietly, knowing the answer.

"Don't assume that it will happen, Sakura but sometimes it is possible to lose one twin." Tsunade grimaced at the thought.

"I don't understand, look how big I am, they should be fine!" exclaimed Sakura, baffled at how this could have happened.

"The size of your stomach doesn't necessarily determine the size of your baby; you are probably carrying a lot of fluid in there." She sighed. "Listen, the last thing I need for you to do now is get stressed, the more stressed you are, the more stressed your baby is. I'm putting you on bed rest for the next week and I'm putting you on a drip as well, your iron count is low. "

"Tsunade, I can't go on bed rest now! Look at the state of the hospital, things are far too busy!" exclaimed Sakura, throwing her arms wide as if to magnify her statement.

"We will manage; I will call Sand and see have they any free medics who would be willing to help us out for a few weeks. I was planning on asking them anyway, I can't see their being any problems. Now, I want you to get your things and go home. Shizune will be out with you before the end of her shift with a drip." Said Tsunade whilst filling out Sakuras chart. "Oh and I'm going to get the head of our midwifery to come and have a chat with you, she no doubt has better knowledge of this than I do."

Sakura sat there in a state of shock, this had all happened so fast it didn't sink in. At the beginning of her day she was thinking about needing a break and now she was getting it for all the wrong reasons, it didn't make any sense.

"Sakura?" asked Tsunade softly.

"I, just...don't understand." Was all that would come out of her mouth despite the million questions soaring through her mind.

"Sometimes these things just happen, but Sakura, trust me I think they're going to be fine. For all we know it's just sibling rivalry, one is more greedy than the other." Smiled Tsunade and Sakura relaxed a little trying let in some optimism. Her optimism was short lived, as she was left alone in her office to pack her things more and more anxiety snaked its way into her mind. It felt as if the walls of her office were closing in, she needed out.

* * *

When Sasuke heard the door shut with a slam he jumped up alarmed. What was Sakura doing home so early? How was he supposed to make a surprise meal when she was already home.

"Sakura?" he called but received no answer. He walked out of the living room and made his way to her bedroom. He knocked on her door. No answer. He tried again. No answer.

"Sakura I'm opening the door." He said and heard a faint 'fine' from the other side.

When he walked in, he saw Sakura laying sideways, her knees slightly bent and her head resting on her two closed palms. He could tell something was wrong. Cautiously he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Did something happen with a patient?" he asked assuming perhaps one of her patients had died.

"No." She shook her head, knowing she had to tell him what was wrong.

"Did you have an argument with someone?" he again asked confused.

"No, Sasuke it's the twins." She said and alarm bells rang in Sasuke's head. Of course the first thought which sprung to his mind was miscarriage. Upon seeing the red spring to his eyes Sakura was quick to sit up and calm him down.

"Sasuke its ok, we haven't lost them." She said and he relaxed knowing the worst had not happened.

"It's nothing to be too concerned with ...yet." she said down casting her eyes.

"Just tell me what it is." He said growing frustrated at her aloofness.

"One of the twins is developing slower than the other, so I'm on bed rest and Shizune will be over soon to give me my drip. Now if you will excuse me I have to shower." She said pushing him aside as she got off the bed and headed into her bathroom.

Sasuke watched as the bathroom door slammed, to Sasuke the fact that one twin was developing slower than the other didn't warrant any immediate concern. It seemed understandable that perhaps one twin was receiving more nutrients or food than the other. What had Sakura so upset?

Sakura traced the path of the water drops down her belly as she stood in the shower letting the water wash away her guilt. She was so angry at herself; her twins were in danger because she wasn't being a good enough mother to them. What was going to happen when they're born? She was damaging the health of one of her children, why hadn't she seen this? Sure, she was inexperienced with the whole pregnancy thing but her basic training should have puck up on this? She let her hands glow green and rested them on her stomach, yet she couldn't tell the difference in them. Growing more and more frustrated at her lack of ability she snatched her hands away from her stomach and turned off the shower. She grabbed a large towel and fastened it around her chest, opening the door leading back into her bedroom. She quickly threw on a loose t-shirt and track bottoms, and noticed the thump of Sasukes feet on the floorboards outside.

Her door swung open as Sasuke marched in, looking non-to-pleased. She braced herself for whatever he was about to say. But there was silence, he stood there, arms crossed his eyes closed in concentration.

"Sasuke?" she asked not sure whether to break his concentration or not. He opened his eyes and Sakura was surprised to see red, with the three tomoes spinning lazily in a circle.

"Lie down, you're supposed to be on bed-rest." He said authoritatively, any other day Sakura would have objected, but he seemed agitated so she complied.

"I want to use my Sharingan, I'm sure I will be able to see them clearly." He said confidently, easing Sakuras concern as to why he had it activated.

Sakura lay back on the bed as Sasuke knelt down at her side; she saw the three black tomoes spinning faster but Sasukes face held no emotion. In a matter of minutes the tomoes stopped spinning, his eyes reverted back to black and smirk full of pride tugged at his lips.

"What is it?" Sakura asked intrigued.

"I know the sex." He smirked and she looked at him in shock. "Its –"

"Don't say it!" she yelled quickly covering her ears. "That's not what you were checking for!"

"I know, but I couldn't resist." He said almost sheepishly but Sakura was in no mood for humour, didn't he understand how distressed she was.

"Sasuke, how is the smaller one doing." She said her voice filling up with anguish and Sasuke was irked at her dark mood. He was truly in shock at finding out the sex and Sakura was angry?

"Sakura, would you please relax. It's not as serious as you think." He said trying to console her still not fully understanding why she was being so weird.

"The smaller one is ok, it's only behind by about two weeks I would guess; it will catch up to the other one, trust me." He said reaching for her hand but frowned as she recoiled from his touch, turning over on her side away from.

"Would you like to tell me what's really upsetting you?" he asked raising an eyebrow in aggravation.

"No."

* * *

Sasuke didn't regret closing the door a little harder than he should; if she was going to act childish then that was her problem. It was understandable that she was worried, but acting as if something life-threatening was happening at this very moment, was very immature of her, especially considering the fact that she was a medic and should be more level-headed in this situation. But what Sasuke didn't understand was that, that was exactly what was upsetting Sakura.

She was one of the best medics in Konoha, if not the nation and she couldn't even examine her own twins? In the depths of her mind, there was calm Sakura who agreed with Tsunade that it would naturally sort itself out, but the hysterical Sakura was in control and when Sakura had her frame of mind set. It took a lot to break through it.

Whilst still moping in her room Sakura heard the front door open and close and heard the distinctive voice of Shizune accompanied by, whom she assumed, was the mid-wife. She groaned, feeling in no mood to entertain anyone. Just as she sat up on the bed, Sasuke knocked on the door letting in Shizune and the rather old and stout mid-wife.

"Hello Sakura-chan, this is Yamagata-San, she's one of the best." Smiled Shizune trying to ignore the obvious tension in the room as Sasuke leaned against the window sill.

"Now, Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama asked me to have a chat with you." Smiled the old woman and Sakura nodded her head mutely. She saw Shizune open her medic pack and withdraw a foldable IV stand, setting it up beside Sakuras bed.

"Do you mind?" asked Mrs Yamagata as she sat down on the bed beside Sakura, who shook her head, again without saying anything. Sasuke breathed out loudly, as if to voice his frustration with Sakura who was being un-cooperative.

"Sakura-chan, your hand?" asked Shizune so she could insert the needle, Sakura lifted her hand up to Shizune who carefully inserted the IV and connected the tube to a bag containing clear liquid. Taping up the needle in her hand Shizune quickly packed her things, looking forward to leaving the awkward situation.

"Ok, you know how it all works Sakura-chan, Yamagata-chan will explain it all in a minute but I really need to get going." She smiled in goodbye.

"Thanks." Mumbled Sakura as Sasuke pushed himself away from the window.

"I'll show you out." He said before throwing Sakura a warning look.

With the two out of the room Mrs Yamagata felt she could finally talk with Sakura, no matter how unresponsive she was.

"Now, Tsunade told me that one was developing at little slower than the other and that's quite common in twin and multiple pregnancies." She smiled and a little flutter gave way in Sakuras heart.

"It is?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes, I'm not saying that everything will be fine, there's always a chance of something going wrong no matter if your child is healthy or not. But I've put you on a drip of iron anyways and that should help build up some strength." She said smiling sweetly at Sakura, who had now calmed down considerably.

"Is there anything else dear, you still seem very concerned." Asked the midwife gently and for some reason tears were falling down Sakuras cheeks. She was quick to try and wipe them away but they wouldn't stop.

"I don't know why I'm crying." She said trying to apologise.

"Not to worry dear, it's perfectly normal; your hormones are up the left. Let it out it'll release all that stress." She said rubbing Sakuras back softly.

"It's just that..." started Sakura but stopped not sure whether to voice her concerns.

"What is it Sakura-san, your best to get it all out now."

"Well, I'm upset because I couldn't tell what was wrong myself. I mean I'm a good medic and I couldn't even tell there was something wrong with my own child. Even now, I try and can't tell anything! I feel so hopeless, it scares me." Said Sakura letting more tears fall.

"Don't get upset over that, training to use midwifery medical jutsu is very different from your average medical stuff. It takes a lot of practice to be able to scan a baby. However, that does not mean to say you're hopeless my dear! You are trying to do something which you know not of, of course it isn't working!" laughed the old woman and Sakura felt her shoulders slump in the comfort of her newfound knowledge.

"Now, lie back and rest, your emotions are all over the place. I'll be back in another couple of weeks to check on you. Take care." She said lifting her bags.

"Thank-you Yamagata-San." Smiled Sakura, allowing her eyes to close as the midwife left the room.

* * *

After Sasuke let the midwife out of the house he banged his head against the wall. He had heard the entire conversation and he was not impressed.

Frustrated. Frustrated and irritated. What was so special about a midwife who Sakura had only met, that she could tell everything to? Was it just him or had they not kissed two weeks ago, in which time he thought things had changed. Were they not taking a stab at a relationship, granted they hadn't talked about it but Sasuke had assumed that they were? Yet, although they were growing closer, she couldn't tell him what was upsetting her.

Sasuke was pissed. A part of him was blaming it on her hormones but the majority was insulted. It was rarely that Sasuke put his 'feelings' on the line and that's what he thought he had done on Christmas. Was it so hard for her to tell him what she told the mid-wife? Sasuke could have comforted her, he would have comforted her, had he know.

It was the same thing with Naruto all over again. No one seemed to trust him. He had done a lot of things in the past - a lot of which he wasn't proud of – which had given people reason not to trust him but that was the past. He was a changed man now and he _thought _his teammates knew that. His head began to throb, this was getting all too serious for him, there were too many memories coming back at once.

Feeling his anger bubbling up inside, he stormed out of the house. A walk would clear his head and then perhaps he should talk to Sakura. No, he _had_ to talk to her; they needed to figure out what their relationship was and he needed to set a few things straight with her. He was not going to stand by and let his friends think he was incapable of being human.

* * *

_Review Love flowne xx _

_Preview__:_

"_Good to see you back in the village." Smiled the Hokage at the two Shinobi before her._

"_Good to be back, Tsunade-sama." Replied Karin bowing before the Hokage._


	14. Conversation

_Conversation_

_Friday 8__th__ January 7pm_

Sasukes walk turned into a run, which turned into a few hours, which turned into night and he knew it was time to turn and go back. Perhaps tonight was not the right time to have the 'discussion' with Sakura, no matter how angry he was with her, he knew that Sakura was stressed and on edge and getting into an argument with her tonight would only put more strain on her and the twins. The last thing he wanted was for the twins to suffer.

Sasuke felt like he had matured a lot in the last few months. The thought of becoming a father had put more pressure on him than he ever could have imagined. He hadn't realised that everything he thought about parenthood was the stuff made up in books and movies. Nothing had even come close to all the emotions and responsibilities he was going to face and already had faced.

He let the cool air wash over his face and rid his mind of all the anguish he had just built up, with a slow breath out, he stepped on the doorstep praying Sakura was still asleep.

* * *

_Friday 8__th__ January 7pm_

"Shizune." called Tsunade from her table; the usually stressed assistant looked up from her desk in surprise.

"Tsunade-sama?" She replied rising from her chair and following TonTon to the Hokage's desk.

"I've been meaning to send word to Suna about needing extra medics, could you please get a messenger pigeon ready and put in a request?" said Tsunade not looking up from the file she had in her hands.

"Of course Tsunade-sama, I'll go now." She said turning on her heel and heading for the door.

"Oh Shizune, here." She said holding out the folder in her hand, the assistant walked back to the desk and took the folder, reading the name she raised an eyebrow. "Ask specifically for this medic."

"Not a problem."Shizune replied with a smile.

* * *

_Saturday 9__th__ January 6am_

When Sakura woke she could see the sun just rising, how long had she been asleep? She couldn't remember the last time she was able to lie in and by the looks of it she would be lying in for the next week. She closed her eyes again and yesterday's events came flooding back.

Sasuke.

She had been so harsh to him. Yesterday just seemed so over-whelming, she was confused and angry at herself but that didn't warrant being so snappy at Sasuke. Only now did she realise he was trying to comfort her but the last thing she had wanted was his attention. Her hormones were in over drive but that was only an excuse, he deserved better.

She gingerly removed the IV from her hand and set her feet on the cold floor reaching for her dressing gown. Wrapping it around her securely she walked down the hall towards the kitchen and cringed upon seeing Sasuke. She didn't think he would be awake and thus had no preparation on what to say. Saying nothing she went over to the sink and filled a glass of water, from the corner of her eye she watched as he ate his cereal quietly.

This was awkward.

Sakura drank from the glass of water slowly, hearing only the tap of spoon against bowl as they remained in the awkward silence. She heard Sasuke's chair scrape against the floor and her breathing quickened as he came closer to her position at the sink. She didn't move as he set the bowl beside her, she hastily took another gulp of water.

"Good sleep?" he asked, casually leaning on the worktop beside her.

"Yea." She replied and then things fell back into an awkward silence.

"Listen Sakura, I think we need to talk." Said Sasuke after a minute lapsed.

"I think that's a good idea." She said finally turning to look at him.

They were settled on the sofa in the living room, the fire burning as usual as Sasuke sat beside her.

"I was angry at you." Sasuke said honestly as he looked at Sakura, his face looking serious yet not intimidating.

"I know." She said taking a breath. "I'm really sorry; I shouldn't have acted the way I did yesterday. It was...unfair to you."

"I was just really confused and disappointed with myself for not knowing that something was wrong with them. I mean I'm a medic Sasuke, and I didn't even know one of my babies was...sick!" she said beginning to get worked up again, she was about to start into another rant when Sasuke silenced her.

"Sakura, you're not a midwife. There's no way you could have known, and if you're going to get upset about that, then I should be angry at myself for not using the Sharingan earlier."

"I feel like what you said to that mid-wife, you should have been saying to me. We're in this together now; don't treat me like I don't care." He said as Sakura stared at him in shock, he had heard what she said to the mid-wife? She was speechless as Sasuke sat and looked at her with such passionate emotions.

"I should have talked to you," said Sakura feeling her chest become heavy and her eyes watering. "But I was so frustrated with myself that I couldn't bring myself to let it out with you, it was easier to be angry at you rather than to let you in." Things fell into a comfortable silence this time, Sakura felt relieved that the air was now clear but Sasuke still looked troubled.

"That wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk about." He eventually said after a moment in thought.

Sakura said nothing as she sat beside him; he was leaning over, his elbows rested on his knees as his chin sat atop his folded hands.

"We never talked about what happened on Christmas." She stiffened slightly; he kept his gaze straight ahead.

This was _the _topic, what both of them had avoided for so long. Sasuke, even though he had gone through this conversation a million times in his head, suddenly found he was unable to recall anything he had prepared. Sakura sat quiet not sure whether to speak now or wait for Sasuke to say something more, but it was her turn to make the move. Hadn't it been Sasuke who kissed _her _on Christmas? She had done nothing to let him know she wanted more, what if he was going to tell her he didn't want anything. The fact that she hadn't given him any reasons of late to indicate she liked him had surely been playing on his mind? Or perhaps she was over-thinking things way too much. With that settled she took a breath and spoke.

"Sasuke, I want more than this." She said, her voice not wavering and no doubt behind her emerald eyes, not even when Sasuke turned his head to the side and acknowledged her.

"Me too."

Hearing Sasuke say that back to her made Sakuras stomach do flips and her heart accelerate, it was beating so fast she didn't have time to react when she felt his soft lips on hers. She was still in a daze when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Kissing Sasuke had never held so much meaning, this was the start; it was completely different to any of the other times. She could feel the emotions and feelings behind this one. It was slow and caring, he brushed her cheek with his thumb and it sent little shivers down her spine.

When Sasuke had planned out _the _conversation, he didn't plan for Sakura answering before he could but the fact that she said it first meant all the more to him. So when he kissed her, he knew it was going to be something intense but he didn't anticipate the spark he felt when his tongue touched hers or the strange beating in his chest. These feelings were relatively new to Sasuke and the Uchiha had to admit he was slightly scared. Just running his hands across her cheek, her stomach her everything made him want to lock all the doors and keep her with him forever. It was bold thing for Sasuke to be thinking but nothing compared to the next thought which would soon register to him.

He was falling for her...fast.

* * *

_Tuesday 11__th__ January 2pm_

"You certainly look better." Smiled Shizune as she walked into the living room at the Uchiha compound, noting how Sakura finally had that pregnancy 'glow'. Sakura was wrapped in a blanket reading a medical pregnancy book as she looked up and returned Shizune's smile.

"Yea, I am. Tsunade-sama really is never wrong...aside from gambling." Sakura laughed as Shizune began to make notes in her file.

"Yamagata-san was with you again earlier in the week, how did that go?" she asked continuing to read things in Sakuras file.

"Good actually, she's pretty amazing and after I give birth to the twins she agreed to mentor me." Beamed Sakura as Shizune laughed and shook her head.

"Is there nothing you _don't _want to learn? Anyways I'm really glad things are getting better and you'll be pleased to know that we've sent for medics from Suna, they should actually arrive sometime tomorrow." Mused Shizune as Sakura perked up at the thought of Suna medics in her hospital.

"Do you know who they are?" she asked curiously.

"_A messenger pigeon came back confirming your request Tsunade-sama, they'll be here in four days." Shizune said rushing about the office picking up folders and sheets of paper._

"_Excellent." Tsunade smiled as she lounged back in her chair. "Perhaps, however, we should not tell Sakura the name of the medic I requested."_

"_Why?" asked her assistant stopping her actions._

"_Fewer questions more work Shizune." She barked sending her apprentice in a tizzy with the ever increasing pile of paperwork._

"No, I'm not sure." She smiled at Sakura.

* * *

_Wednesday 12__th__ January 5pm_

Standing outside the Yamanaka flower shop waiting on Ino, Sakura began bracing herself. She just knew Ino's screams would be heard in the next village.

"Hey forehead, glad to see you looking good again." Ino grinned linking arms with Sakura and leading her down the street towards her house.

"Yea, I'm doing much better. So have I missed much?" she asked trying not to sound too excited or eager. She should have known Ino had an extra sense for gossip.

"More like what have _I _missed." She smirked at Sakura.

"We should probably sit down before I tell you." Sakura beamed, for the first time embracing the fact that she _liked _Sasuke and was no longer in _denial_.

"Oh my God it finally happened!" yelled Ino startling several civilians.

"Ino! Shhh." Sakura laughed as her friend began speeding up.

Once they were settled in Ino's house with tea poured, Sakura began retelling just what had happened in the week. It was a long process due to Ino wanting each event played out bit by bit, but it felt such a relief for Sakura to let it all out.

"Oh Sak, I'm so happy for you!" smiled Ino lifting a biscuit.

"You know what, so am I but it's only the beginning, I don't want to jinx anything." She smiled lifting a biscuit also.

"I don't believe in _'jinxes'_ what I do believe in is fate. And I could see this coming since the whole 'one-night stand' _lie_." Snorted Ino as Sakura stared in disbelief, did Ino know the whole thing was a fake?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Said Sakura trying to seem casual but there was a slight quiver in her voice.

"Come on, you two are the most unlikely people to just have a one night stand together, I knew there had to be something else going on." She said explaining her theory as Sakura listened on uncomfortably.

"And that theory is?"

"That you two had a deep subconscious love all along. Duh." She laughed and Sakura laughed in relief.

"Don't be stupid."

* * *

_Wednesday 12__th__ January 5pm_

There was two knocks to Tsunades door causing her to look up from the medical text in her hand.

"Come in." She barked and set the book down seeing the two Shinobi enter the room.

"Good to see you back in the village." The Hokage smiled at the two Shinobi before her.

"Good to be back, Tsunade-sama." Karin replied, bowing before the Hokage. "The rest of my team are filling out the paper work at reception."

"Good, I hope you know I'm very grateful to you and your team coming down here to help out." Said Tsunade looking to Karin and the other medic beside her, whom she assumed was her second in command.

"It's no bother, I was looking forward to a visit back here someday." Karin smiled thinking of one reason in particular.

"Yes, I thought you would. I won't delay you any further you can start at the hospital tomorrow, take today to rest and get used to the village again." Said Tsunade looking back down at the medical journal, she heard one set of footsteps leave the room and she looked up seeing Karin still standing there.

"Tsunade-sama, is Sasuke still living at his compound." She asked shyly.

"Yes, he is." Tsunade replied anticipating this very question. "Oh Karin-"she said ready to inform her of just what had happened since she was last in the village but she closed her mouth. "It doesn't matter."

Perhaps a little drama would spice up her day, she thought with a sadistic smile.

* * *

_Tuesday 11__th__ January 10pm_

Spending time with Sakura was so comfortable for Sasuke that he couldn't understand why it had taken him this long to just admit to her how he felt. So as he laid stroking Sakuras arm, as she watched a movie, his thoughts brought him back to what the Sharingan had shown him. He knew the gender of their twins and although she had acted rather aggressively when he had first informed her of this, it seemed that he should bring it up with her again.

"Sakura." He said quietly, turning down the volume on the TV slightly.

"Hmm." She responded sleepily.

"Do you want to know the gender of our twins?" he asked outright as she twisted round until she was facing him.

"You know the gender?" she asked shocked.

Sasuke looked at her incredulously, how could she forget _that_? She practically screamed at him when he told her and she doesn't even _remember_, were pregnancy hormones that effective.

"Yes, I already told you that." He said unsure whether to tell her exactly when he had let that piece of information slip. He definitely did not want to bring up _that _conversation again.

"You did?" she said looking confused but she didn't question him further.

"I don't know." She said a few seconds later, Sasuke was relieved that she didn't overreact this time.

"It's up to you." He said letting his hand run along her arm.

"A part of me wants to know but then I want the surprise." She said a huge smile breaking on her face, which made Sasuke involuntarily smile, to which he tried to disguise as a smirk.

"Right, I know, just tell me if they're both the same gender or not." She thought for a moment and then realised that if it's a boy _and_ a girl, then she would know their genders. This plan was only effective if they were both the same gender, for then she still wouldn't know if they were boys or girls.

"Wait! Don't say anything that was a stupid suggestion." Sasuke couldn't stifle his laugh but he knew what she meant.

"Ok then, I'll have to be extra careful not to buy any gender specific baby items." He smirked leaning in to kiss Sakura on the lips.

"I just realised something," she said pulling away from him much to Sasukes displeasure. "It's about time we started buying stuff for them, and we haven't even decided which room is theirs and when am I going to have a baby shower, and what about names! And-"

Sakura was silenced by Sasuke's lips on hers yet again; she let herself relax into the kiss and after she calmed down Sasuke pulled away.

"Stop panicking there's loads of time for that, for now can we not just be together?" He said staring into her deep emerald eyes.

"You're right; this is nice." Sakura smiled and tucked her face into Sasuke's chest, snuggling up to him.

* * *

_Wednesday 12__th__ January 5pm_

Naruto was at none of his usual spots in the village and Sasuke was beginning to wonder if he was on a mission and never told him but as he was walking through a relatively unused area of the village he heard the loud sounds of his friend.

"Masa, if you don't get down from there right now I promise you, you won't set one foot inside the academy." Naruto threatened, which Sasuke found completely baffling that Naruto could be so serious. It was the first time Sasuke saw Naruto as a 'dad' and with that the responsibility and effort it required.

"I'm getting down now, please let me to the academy. I won't do it again." The little boy begged as he ran to catch up to Naruto who, unsurprisingly now had a huge smirk on his face.

"Naruto." Sasuke greeted as he walked towards them.

"Uncle Sasuke!" shouted Masa running towards Sasuke who picked him up and threw him on his shoulders.

"Hey, Sasuke what are you doing here?" he asked as they fell in step.

"I was looking for you actually." He replied wondering how he should bring up the fact that him and Sakura were together.

"Oh what's up?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Maybe I should tell you when I don't have an earwig on my shoulders." He said looking up at Masa who giggled.

"Ah, one of _those _conversations." Naruto winked and Sasuke shuddered, not wanting to know what 'one of _those _conversations' meant to his blonde haired teammate.

"Why were you scolding Masa?" Sasuke asked curiously as he felt Masa shift on his shoulders.

"Because somebody was having too much fun climbing trees, that they didn't want to go home, for a nice dinner that his mother takes time preparing." Said Naruto in his 'father' tone again, which was still very unnerving for Sasuke to hear coming from someone so care-free.

"I'm sorry." The boy mumbled from his shoulders for the second time that night.

"Are you sure he's your son, he didn't want to go home for dinner?" questioned Sasuke sarcastically.

"Did you just make a joke?" laughed Naruto.

They eventually reached Narutos house on the other side of the village and Sasuke lifted Masa off his shoulders as Naruto waited outside to talk to him.

"Tell your Mom I'm talking to uncle Sasuke, I'll not be long." He said to Masa leaning on the windowsill of his home.

"Right, now let's talk." He said that same creepy look on his face.

"It's about me and Sakura." He said and watched the look immediately drop, he knew Naruto was going to react badly to this. Even from the beginning he had been less than happy with the whole situation. All Sasuke had even heard from Naruto was don't mess her around and don't hurt her, what if this was too much for Naruto.

"What's happened now?" he said almost sighing, Sasuke felt a little insulted at Narutos lack of interest, maybe he wouldn't feel so bad for saying what he was about to say.

"Were together." He said clearly and watched as Narutos face went through several different emotions until it settled on annoyance.

"It's not like I didn't see this coming." He said finally, his tone somewhere between the one he uses for 'dad' and the one he uses in a fight.

"I'm not going to say I'm happy about it but it's not like I can stop you." He said crossing his arms a deep wrinkle creasing his forehead.

"I don't know why you're so angry; you should know this would never have happened if we weren't both serious about it." Sasuke said, trying to win over his friend who obviously wasn't having any of it.

"That may be true but look at how many times you two have fallen out. Don't think I haven't noticed how rocky this whole thing has been and now all of a sudden you think you can make it work?" scoffed Naruto, "I'm saying nothing anymore, if it works out for you two fine, I was wrong but if things fall apart and those two little babies are caught in the middle of it, do not expect any help or sympathy from me."

He said in all seriousness and with a hint of anger. Sasuke could say nothing in reply for was angry now, all Naruto ever does is expect the worst from him. Sasuke couldn't stop himself this time, his anger got the better from him and he landed a punch on Narutos jaw. His teammate stumbled to the side and fell on the ground but he didn't make a move to return the gesture.

"Don't you stand there and tell me how you _think _it is. You don't know what you're talking about." Spat Sasuke his Sharingan spinning furiously.

"Oh yea, well you've done nothing to –"

"I love her, Naruto." Sasuke cut in, his Sharingan immediately stopping, his words shocking even himself as Naruto gawped at his friend. For Sasuke to make a statement like that had made Naruto doubt everything he had just said. Sasuke was definitely not one to use the L word lightly.

Naruto picked himself up off the ground as he stared at his teammate, who was also in shock he noticed, perhaps Sasuke himself didn't realise he was in love.

"I guess you were right. Maybe I didn't know what I was talking about." Said Naruto quietly as Sasuke finally looked at him.

"I know you're only trying to protect her, but so am I." Sasuke replied, "I'm sorry for lashing out at you." He then apologised awkwardly.

"It's ok." Said Naruto, the two men standing sheepishly at what they had both done and said.

"See you tomorrow."

"Ok see you tomorrow." They both said quickly and left each other's presence.

On his way back from Narutos, Sasuke tried to shake the goose bumps that still hadn't left him. Did he really mean what he had said? Had he fallen in love with her? And should he tell her? All these questions tormented him as he made his way to the Uchiha compound but they were squashed when he heard the sounds of voices coming from his house.

* * *

_Wednesday 12__th__ January 6pm_

After the eventful retelling of her week at Ino's house Sakura was looking forward to getting home and away from anymore 'drama'. She took off her shoes and sighed, Sasuke wasn't home yet so she went to her room and pulled on a night gown shoving her feet into a pair of slippers and made her way back up the hall to the kitchen as she began dinner. Just as she had the gas turned on, she heard a knock at the door. She cautiously made her way to the front door not knowing who would be calling; any of her friends would normally open the door and announce their arrival. She reached the front door and swung it open shocked at who she saw.

"_Karin_?"

"Sakura?"

* * *

_1.) I love you guys! I really, really, really, really, love you! Such an amazing amount of reviews last chapter you broke my record and they were all so awesome! Seriously you made me soooo happy, I LOVE YOU! _

_2.) For this chapter I dated each character scene because there's things happening in different time frames it's all a bit confusing but then they all merge together...yea. It's just because this was an important chapter and there was a lot happening building up to the final scene, I really wanted this chapter to be good and I hope you all liked it._

_So REVIEW because you are AWSOME and it makes me write BETTER so therefore it's is a win-win situation ^^_

_Love flowne xxxxx_

* * *

_Preview:_

"_I live here." She said matter-of-factly as she watched Karin's face screw up, a number of emotions stretching across it. It was only then did Karin realise Sakuras appearance, her loosely fitted night gown didn't hide the large bump that protruded from it and Karin's eyes bulged in shock. Sakura couldn't deny feeling a small grain of satisfaction watching the scene before her._

"_Oh my God." Was all she could respond before both girls heard footsteps from down the path._


	15. Genjutsu?

_Genjutsu?_

_What happened previously:_

"I love her, Naruto." Sasuke cut in, his Sharingan immediately stopping, his words shocking even himself as Naruto gawped at his friend. For Sasuke to make a statement like that had made Naruto doubt everything he had just said. Sasuke was definitely not one to use the L word lightly.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, I want more than this." She said, her voice not wavering and no doubt behind her emerald eyes, not even when Sasuke turned his head to the side and acknowledged her.

"Me too."

.

.

.

Just as she had the gas turned on, she heard a knock at the door. She cautiously made her way to the front door not knowing who would be calling; any of her friends would normally open the door and announce their arrival. She reached the front door and swung it open shocked at who she saw.

"_Karin_?"

"Sakura?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" both girls spoke simultaneously. They stared at each other for a moment before Karin spoke.

"What are you doing here and where is Sasuke." She abruptly snapped, impatiently crossing her arms.

"I live here." Sakura said matter-of-factly as she watched Karin's face screw up, a number of emotions stretching across it. It was only then did Karin realise Sakuras appearance, her loosely fitted night gown didn't hide the large bump that protruded from it and Karin's eyes bulged in shock. Sakura couldn't deny feeling a small grain of satisfaction watching the scene before her.

"Oh my God." Was all she could respond before both girls heard footsteps from down the path.

As Sasuke came closer to his house he could see two figures talking at the doorway but upon seeing the red hair his eyes bulged. It couldn't be her, what would Karin be doing in Konoha but her distinctive chakra confirmed who it was. What panicked Sasuke further was what she would do to Sakura, he quickened his pace until he within range of the two.

"Sasuke." Breathed Karin, it had been so long since she had seen him that she lost all track of her recent discovery and stared in awe.

"What are you doing here Karin." Said Sasuke monotonously, even Sakura shivered at the cold in his tone. She was puzzled as to why Sasuke was suddenly so harsh, even to Karin.

"I'm here for medical purposes." She said at once straightening herself and masking the hurt she felt from Sasuke's sharp stare.

"Are you injured?" he said confused and Karin let out a loud laugh.

"No," she said turning to smile at Sakura "I'm going to be working in the Hospital."

* * *

Sakura lay in bed that night not knowing what make of the events which had transpired a few hours earlier. She was going to be working with Karin, what the hell. Why would Tsunade request for Karin, there had to be something behind this?

She tossed and turned unable to close her eyes, there was just too much drama recently to rest her mind. Just when she felt like getting up again, a knock came at her bedroom door and Sasuke entered. Sakura was unable to resist the smile that curled round her lips upon seeing him, she moved over and Sasuke sat on the bed beside her.

"Are you ok?" he said looking down at her with such concern in his eyes it made Sakura feel as if she were about to melt into a puddle.

"Yea I'm fine." She said her eyes downcast before his stare did anything more to her but Sasuke frowned.

"What's wrong?" he said tilting her face upwards, Sakura couldn't breathe her heart began racing so fast. She couldn't understand why she was feeling like this, she had kissed Sasuke before, she had sex with Sasuke and weren't they in a relationship now? But there was something so intense about him right at that instant and Sakura felt butterflies swallow her up until she couldn't speak.

He brushed the strands of hair away from her face and leant down to kiss her, Sakura reached up and pulled him down taking Sasuke slightly by surprise, not that he was complaining. Their kiss was passionate and Sasuke found himself positioned carefully on top of Sakura kissing her fervently, he wanted more but there was a thick duvet separating them. As Sasuke reached down to lift off the cover he stopped. Sakura looked at him a deep lust in her eyes, and as much as Sasuke wished to continue the sight of the bump put the thoughts immediately out of his head.

He sat up at once, his back to Sakura, and she felt a cold pain surge through her, did she do something?

"Sasuke?" said Sakura sitting up, resting a hand on his back.

"It's not you." He said turning round to reassure her, but Sakura still couldn't understand.

"Then what's wrong?" she asked concerned, he was clearly freaked out by something but just when she was about to begin further probing it suddenly clicked and Sakura couldn't stop the fit of laughing that ensued after the thought entered her mind. Sasuke however sat indifferent, a scowl quickly forming on his face.

"This isn't funny Sakura." He growled, but she was busy wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe you freaked out because I'm pregnant. You do know it's totally safe." She said, trying to regain control of herself to comfort Sasuke.

"I know that," he snapped, "but it's too...weird." he said looking back at Sakura who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Aww, the great Uchiha Sasuke afraid of having sex because his girlfriend is pregnant." She said causing Sasuke to turn a deep shade of pink, a great feat, as there were less than few occasions which would cause Sasuke to blush. Sakura even surprised herself, to say she was Sasuke's 'girlfriend' out loud was strange, but it felt right.

"Don't be embarrassed about it; it's a very common problem." She said rubbing slow circles on his back still grinning like a cat.

Sasuke said nothing more; he fell back on the bed and so too did Sakura. She snuggled her head into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her and finally she could sleep.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up the next morning Sakura was sprawled out across the bed, he managed to pull his numb arm from under her back and climbed off the bed. As he made his way to the kitchen he was all too aware of the presence outside the house. Clearly Karin wanted his attention, so he pulled on a jacket and left the house.

"I never thought you were one for sleeping in Sasuke," she said a twisted smirk on her lips as she fixed her glasses, "things really have changed."

"What do you want Karin." He said impatiently glaring at her.

"I want to clear the air." She said taking him by surprise, but Sasuke was still dubious.

"Consider it cleared," he said coldly, "If that's all, you can go. This is private property, technically your trespassing."

"So harsh Sasuke, perhaps things haven't changed that much. You don't trust me?" she said, but left him no time to answer.

"Whatever, I don't want any problems while I'm working here, I thought I would be nice and come and tell there's no need to be so hostile. However, I refuse to take orders from Sakura, so you can tell her to stay out of my way." She snapped before disappearing.

Karin felt sick, she had to leave. When Tsunade asked her to come, she knew it would be hard to see Sasuke, but seeing him with someone else was one of the most painful things she's had to embrace. She agreed only to come to Konoha to see him, now that was the last thing she wanted to do.

What was she doing here, holding onto some fantasy she had years ago when they were teenagers? She was better than this; she had changed and was held in high regard as a medic in Suna. However much she had changed, she couldn't let go of the persona she had created for herself, and others still thought of her as the sour and sharp bitch she used to be. Karin sighed, her shoulders slumped as she stood outside the Uchiha gates; she had no one to blame but herself.

"Hey Sasuke, slow down." Shouted Naruto as he raced to catch up with the Uchiha in the crowded street.

"Hey." Said Sasuke once Naruto was at his side.

"What's up with you?" asked the blonde noting how Sasuke looked more stressed than usual.

"Karin's here." He said, his eyebrow twitching at the thought. He wasn't exactly sure what it was that bothered him so much about her being her, perhaps it was the threat he felt she posed towards Sakura. He knew she was infatuated over him when they were in taka he just hoped that those days were over.

"What!" exclaimed Naruto, causing Sasuke to glare for making such a noise. "Karin, as in the one with the glasses and red hair?"

"Why the hell is she here?" he exclaimed again clearly unfazed by the glare directed at him.

"Tsunade asked for medics from Suna, I guess Karin was working there." He said not sure why Karin was sent, or rather sent for.

"Is Sakura ok about this?" asked Naruto concerned not for his friend but for Karin's safety.

"She's fine." He said quickly, causing the blonde to form a crease in his brow.

"Is everything ok?" asked Naruto puzzled, watching Sasuke intently, trying to make out any signs of wavering emotion, but as usual there were none.

"Everything's fine." He said once again abruptly.

"Sorry for asking." Said Naruto making a face behind Sasuke's back.

"I have a problem." Sasuke said slowly feeling hot under the collar for bringing the subject up at all. Perhaps Naruto was not the best person to talk to this about. Just when the blonde was about to speak a familiar poof resounded in their ears and both men watched the smoke dissipate to reveal their former sensei.

"Yo." Said Kakashi with a hand wave.

"Kakashi!" beamed Naruto whereas Sasuke merely nodded in greeting.

"Naruto!" came a shrill cry as the three Shinobi turned to see where the noise was coming from.

"Oh no." said Naruto in horror as he saw Hinata's younger sister Hanabi coming charging for them.

"Uzumaki Naruto, don't even think of running away from me!" she screamed across the street causing civilians to grimace.

"I've gotta go." Naruto said quickly, fear in his eyes as he took off running Hanabi chasing right behind him.

"Don't think you're getting away from me, _brother"_ said Hanabi an evil gleam in her eyes.

There was silence between Kakashi and Sasuke when Naruto left; both men stood staring at the empty space Naruto had filled until finally Kakashi spoke.

"So how are you keeping Sasuke?" asked Kakashi as he smiled at Sasuke who was watching him cautiously. Did Kakashi know about him and Sakura now? Sasuke remembered that he too was not thrilled about their situation but Kakashi was more subtle than Naruto had been.

"Fine." He said curtly masking as much emotion as he could.

"That's good to know, and Sakura and the twins?" he inquired politely, irritating Sasuke further.

"They're fine too." He forced out, he couldn't understand how Kakashi could be getting under his skin so easily, it was as if his presence alone was making Sasuke want to blurt out everything he felt.

"Sakura and I are together now." He said unable to stop himself but Kakashi appeared unfazed and simply stood waiting for Sasuke to divulge something else. "I freaked out." He said suddenly, again unable to stop his lips from moving but Kakashi was there, the closest thing to a father and he was older, he would understand?

"It's understandable Sasuke, we all feel too pressured at times and naturally when something big changes in our lives we 'freak out' from time to time. Admitting you have feelings for Sakura is a huge step for someone like you, and to see that you're willing to act on these feelings is even bigger. So freaking out about how you feel right now is completely normal." Surmised Kakashi feeling quite proud at his analysis of Sasuke's metal being.

"I didn't freak out because of how I feel Kakashi." Said Sasuke quietly but Kakashi felt a great sense of disappointment as his physco-analysis was now of no relevance.

"Oh?" he said curiously.

"I-it doesn't matter." Said Sasuke beginning to walk away from Kakashi, but his former sensei followed the clearly troubled young man further down the street.

"Sasuke, keeping this bottled up won't help either." Chimed Kakashi from behind when Sasuke stopped.

"I freaked out because she's pregnant." Exclaimed Sasuke yet again.

"Well Sasuke, you're a bit late on that, isn't Sakura about four months pregnant by now?" Kakashi said completely underwhelmed by Sasuke's troubles.

"You don't get it." Mumbled Sasuke his cheeks heating up at the fact he was even considering talking about this with Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke for a long time noticing the redness slowly creeping onto Sasuke's cheeks and then a bizarre thought came into his mind. Could he really be freaking out about _that?_ A smirk formed on Kakashi's lips running from ear to ear.

"Sasuke," began Kakashi "are you talking about sex?"

* * *

Sakura pounded loudly on the Hokages office door not noticing the little splinters of wood rebounding back at her from the force of her knocks.

"Come in." Bellowed Tsunade before her apprentice put a hole through her door. Sakura swung the door open and slammed it behind her, although she appeared completely ok about it to Sasuke, Sakura was fuming on the inside.

"Ah Sakura-chan, to what do I owe the pleasure." Tsunade smiled at the raging Kunoichi before her.

"I think you know why I'm here." Sakura replied taking a seat before the Godaime.

"Would this have anything to do with Karin?" said Tsunade calmly picking up a folder before her.

"Yes it would as a matter of fact. Why the hell is she in my Hospital?" exclaimed Sakura as Tsuande sat before her completely serene.

"I think you'll find it's still _my _hospital, and _I'm _at liberty to put anyone I want there." She smiled sweetly at Sakura who was sat in disbelief.

"Shisou please, she's only going to cause problems, she won't listen to anything I say and she scares the other medics." Pleaded Sakura.

"Let's not get carried away Sakura, she's only here for a few weeks as a trial." Tsunade said lounging back in her seat.

"As a trial?" questioned Sakura wondering just what her former mentor was up to.

"Yes, if she performs well I'm going to request she transfers to Konoha permanently." Said Tsunade as Sakuras mouth dropped in shock.

"Tsunade-sama!" she shrieked not knowing what to say before the folder which was in Tsunades hand landed on her lap.

"Read that." She ordered as Sakura picked up the folder and began reading. The more she read, the wider Sakuras eyes became, this couldn't be right.

"Is this correct?" Sakura asked as she flipped though the folder in horror.

"Yes, do you see now why I am so curious about Karin? I highly doubt she has the current capabilities to perform such jutsu but as a precaution I want her here. I've discussed this at length with Garra and he agreed to it also." Tsunade said, her chin resting on her hands as she observed Sakuras creased brow.

"I understand." She said snapping the folder shut.

* * *

Sasuke cringed upon hearing Kakashi say the word out loud, his face turned deep red, he knew this was a bad idea.

"I should have never opened my mouth." Grumbled Sasuke as Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Sasuke," he said, more for his own amusement than as a comfort. Sasuke shrugged off his hand and began marching away from Kakashi again.

"It's not very polite to walk away from someone who's trying to help you Sasuke." Kakashi said in that sing-song voice again. He was clearly enjoying himself far too much with this.

"And it's not polite to make fun of other people's problems." huffed Sasuke slowing down to catch up with Kakashi again.

"How about we get something to eat and discuss this properly, I happen to know how to help Sasuke." Said Kakashi sincerely, unsure whether to believe the older jounin Sasuke agreed.

"Genjutsu." Exclaimed Kakashi once they were seated and had ordered in a nearby bar.

"Excuse me." Sasuke replied raising an eyebrow at Kakashi.

"Use Genjutsu, I've used it in sex before." He said casually lounging back in his chair. Sasuke grimaced again; he was just not comfortable hearing the word being said out loud so much.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Snapped Sasuke crossing his arms.

"Well then if you're so experienced, why tell me about your problem in the first place?"

"Any other ideas." Mumbled Sasuke after long pause.

"Tell what it is that freaks you out?" inquired Kakashi seeming to be taking this conversation more seriously than for his own amusement now.

"There my twins, would you want to have sex with your children in the room." Snapped Sasuke irritated at his problem.

"I suppose not," Mused Kakashi "That is a tricky one. I'm afraid I can't help."

"What?" said Sasuke disappointed.

"I said I can't help you." He repeated taking a drink which was just set before him.

"Thanks for the advice." Grumbled Sasuke while Kakashi sat opposite him his eye crinkled.

* * *

Sakura stepped out onto the street, her meeting with Tsunade had certainly cleared up why Karin was in Konoha but that didn't stop the fact that Sakura would be working with her. Perhaps she should arrange to meet up with Karin and talk to her. If they at least tried to be on civil terms, her working here - potentially for the long term - wouldn't be so bad.

"Sakura-chan, thank god I found you!" yelled Naruto running behind her.

"Err, Naruto what are you doing?" she asked wondering why he was trying to hide behind her.

"I'm trying to hide from Hanabi." He whispered as if it would help conceal him further.

"Did you lump her with baby-sitting again," Sakura sighed. "I warned you about that." She said beginning to walk off.

"Don't leave me!" yelled Naruto running to catch up with Sakura.

"I heard Karin's back." He said his voice now thick with concern.

"Were you talking to Sasuke?" she asked realising he was gone before she saw him this morning.

"Yea, he said you were ok but I doubt that." He said looking down at her throwing Sakura his I'm-worried-about-you stare.

"I'll be ok." She smiled giving his arm a squeeze.

"I know you will, because I'll make sure nothing happens!" he exclaimed, but stopped on the spot "Crap, I've gotta run, I'll catch up later Sakura-chan!" he said taking off again.

Sakura made her way back to the house, it wasn't even lunchtime and she felt exhausted, her feet were swollen, her back was aching and her stomach felt like it was expanding by the hour. So when a pair of arms wrapped round her stomach from behind it was a very welcome distraction. Sasuke placed gentle kisses along Sakuras neck and she sighed leaning back into his hold.

"Where did you go?" she asked softly as he continued with his tender kisses along her neck.

"Just for a walk." He mumbled the vibration of his lips on her neck caused Sakura so hum in delight.

She soon found herself being led to the bedroom and he ever so carefully climbed on top of her, although he was still all too aware of the bump. Had it even gotten bigger? He tried his hardest to forget about it, concentrating on kissing Sakura. Their tongues battling for dominance as his hand found its way to her breast and he noted her stomach wasn't the only thing getting bigger.

Sakura was making soft mewls and groans of pleasure, Sasuke could feel himself becoming aroused but he couldn't get the thought out of his head. He ran his hand along her thigh and she began removing his shirt, feeling her hands touching his bare chest excited him further but he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away from her and she stopped what she was doing.

"What do you think about Genjutsu?"

* * *

_Will you accept my apology? I am truly sorry for abandoning this fic for so long, but I have good reason. It's my final year of high school I only have a few months left and between applying to university and trying to achieve good grades, I've had little time to write or do anything for that matter. So now after the last set of exams I had, I finally have some free time and I'm very nicely updating this._

_This chapter was soooo hard to write this is the _third_ time I've written this chapter, I'm about to pull my hair out and I'm still not happy with it._

_Another Note I love _Bleach _like seriously it's amazing I'm obsessed and perhaps writing this on a Naruto fiction is not the best idea but I have to let it out. I don't know why I didn't watch it sooner haha._

I have no preview for the next chapter but a WARNING _major lemon!_

You have been warned so review please! I've stared next chapter already but reviews will help spur me on!

Flowne xx


	16. Entwined

_Re-Edited hopefully most typos are corrected sorry guys!_

* * *

_Entwined_

"What?" said Sakura, looking confused as she pushed herself up on the bed.

"Genjutsu." Repeated Sasuke feeling embarrassed the slightest trace of pink dusting his cheeks.

"I heard what you said; I just don't understand what you're trying to say." Sakura said staring at his uncomfortable expression.

"I can't _do_ anything when you're pregnant." He said in all seriousness turning to look at Sakura.

"Not this again." She sighed feeling frustrated that for the second time, Sasuke had stopped what he was previously attending to.

"That's what I mean; use a genjutsu on me to make the bump disappear." Sakura stared at Sasuke as if he had lost his mind, was he being serious? The look on his face however confirmed it and Sakura didn't know whether to feel insulted or to laugh.

"This is the most bizarre thing I think I've ever been asked to do." She mumbled but Sakura began forming the genjutsu signs and right before his eyes the bump disappeared.

"Is that better?" she said reaching out and pulling Sasuke back down onto the bed.

He said nothing as he leaned down to claim Sakuras lips yet again and wasted no time running his hands along her thighs quickly reaching the sides of her stomach as her legs snaked themselves around his waist. As she did so however, he could feel the hard bulge press against his stomach, just because he could no longer see it, didn't meant it was gone.

He pushed passed his fears and removed Sakuras shirt allowing his hands to roam over her naked skin and he felt satisfied when she moaned from his touch. Sakura raked her fingers through his hair tugging slightly and it was Sasuke's turn to groan, as he melted into her touch. He pulled down the zipper of her skirt and it hit the floor silently, he could then feel the belt being pulled from his waist and his buttons undone.

Sasuke pulled back from Sakura and stared into her emerald eyes, was now the time to tell her how he felt? He loved her, just thinking that alone gave him shivers. He kissed her softly on the forehead, on the tip of her nose and again on her lips.

Sakura was over whelmed with emotions being so close to Sasuke was nothing like she had ever felt before. If she was being honest with herself, she would admit she was falling for him. Her heart was racing so fast and with every kiss he laid upon her it stopped. She pushed Sasuke back with a smirk on her lips and rolled him over on the bed. Straddling him Sakura bent forward and placed wet kisses down his neck and onto his chest, she could feel the thrum of his heartbeat; hers wasn't the only one racing.

Sakura slowly began to grind against him and she closed her eyes enjoying the sensations. It had been over four months since she and Sasuke had first been intimate but this was nothing like then. That encounter was void of emotion or love; this was filled with passion and a want to please each other. It wasn't long before the last remaining items of clothing were removed and Sasukes naked erection was pressed tightly against Sakuras clit. Her eyes were closed tight and with every movement she made a wash of euphoria rolled over her. Just as her pace began to pick up she was suddenly rolled over. Startled by the sudden action she shrieked out it in surprise and Sasuke smirked kissing her hard on the lips at the same time his hand wandered to the spot where she needed it most.

He rubbed two fingers over her hardened nub, eliciting loud groans from the woman beneath him. He moved his fingers further down and slowly entered one, pumping it in and out slowly at first, before entering the second finger and picking up his pace. Sakura was panting at this stage, beads of sweat formed on her chest as she could feel her orgasm coming. She was quickly sent over the edge when Sasuke moved from sucking on her neck to her nipple.

"Sasuke." Groaned Sakura her body arched in pleasure and he softly ran his hands over her body.

"Ready for round two?" he said between kisses as she finally came down from her high.

Sakura pushed Sasuke over until they were back in their previous position; she knew that his erection was bound to be painfully throbbing by this stage, so with one quick and hard action she lowered herself onto him causing Sasuke to grunt with satisfaction. Sakura rose up and down on Sasuke hard and fast, he could feel himself being brought to the brink already. The walls of her womb were tight from her orgasm and wrapped around his member snugly. Her actions sped up further as he guided her hips down on top of him and Sasuke couldn't hold out any longer, he came hard, calling out her name gripping her thighs tightly.

"Wow." Sakura said falling down beside him, their harsh breathing ricocheting around the large bedroom.

"Yea." Sasuke said contently as he pulled the blanket over Sakura, getting off the bed himself.

"Where are you going?" she pouted as he pulled on his trousers, Sasuke smirked at the look on her face.

"To get us food."

* * *

Sakura walked into the hospital the next day with a determined air, Karin was not going to intimidate her or prevent her from carrying out her duties as normal. Her flats pounded softly on the floor as she quickly made her way to her office, being out of the hospital for so long had really gotten her behind on paper work, which is why she wasn't surprised to see the stack of folders on her desk.

After finishing the fourth folder her curiosity got the better of her, Sakura was itching to know what Karin was doing and what was going on. When she had walked in that morning the nurses had given her a look mixed with awe, fear and surprise. She assumed they were all waiting for something to gossip over, that would help her reputation, getting into a fight with Karin in front of her medics. Sakura slammed the folder on her desk and stood up, the chair screeching against the floor in protest. Throwing on her white coat Sakura marched to the front desk.

The receptionists all looked up in surprise at Sakura who smiled politely back at them.

"Sakura-san, it's good to see you back looking so well." Aoi smiled trying to mask her surprised expression.

"I would like to know where Karin and her team are currently working." Said Sakura stiffly, feeling the stares of nearby medics curious as to what she was going to do.

"Ah, yes of course Sakura-san. Karin-san is working in the paediatrics unit." Said the receptionist as Sakura stared at her confused. Karin working with children?

"Thank-you Aoi." She replied before taking off again.

* * *

Sasukes life had become monotonous. He got up, he ate, he trained, he showered. When was the last time he had been out of the village? He used to go on missions every week, now it was a mission every six if he was lucky. He craved for a mission but recent events had put an indefinite end to that, he couldn't leave the village with Karin hanging around. She was a liability. So when Sasuke received a summons to the Hokages office he felt like the Godaime was purposely trying to toy with him.

He knocked hard on Tsunades office door, his anger at her recent actions being concentrated in his fist as it connected with the wood. He heard her roar loudly from behind the obtrusion and he quickly opened and closed it.

"Between you and Sakura that door will be reduced to chippings soon." She grumbled searching through the mess on her desk for a mission scroll. Sasuke remained silent, an unwavering glare set in his eyes as he tried to withhold his frustrations with the woman in front of him.

"Full of talk as usual Uchiha." Tsunade remarked once she had found the scroll.

"What is Karin doing here?" he suddenly said, losing control of what self restraint he had.

"Ah," said the Hokage reclining in her chair as if waiting for a performance from the young Uchiha.

"I thought Sakura would have already told you?" She said a slight smirk on her young features.

"Would I be asking if she did?" He replied calmly but inside he was even more irritated, Sakura had been to see Tsunade and didn't tell him?

"You truly have an answer for everything." Tsunade said leaning forward in her chair and holding out the mission scroll.

"I want you to take this and get out of my office." She said sweetly as Sasuke reached forward and took the scroll. He bit his tongue and tried not to provoke Tsunade further as she glared at him from her seat. He wordlessly took the scroll and turned to leave the office.

"And Sasuke, if you ever come into my office in such a manner again, you will never leave this village again. Understood." She replied deathly.

"Understood."

* * *

Sakura couldn't understand why she was so nervous walking up to the paediatrics unit, it was the children's ward, so Karin wouldn't try anything funny here? Sakura still hadn't quite gotten her head around the concept of Karin being a children's medic, I mean you couldn't imagine two more opposite things. Regardless of her doubts, there she was, sitting on the edge of a small boy's bed reading him a story. The sight alone baffled Sakura but she shakily reached out a hand to push open the doors.

As soon as she did so Karin whipped her head up and behind her thick framed glasses was a nasty glare. Sakura ignored this and placed one foot in front of the other walking towards her, she could see some of Karin's team watching her closely as she did so. Mustering the most confident voice she had she spoke calmly once she reached the bedside.

"Karin-san, may I please speak to you outside?" Sakura asked staring her straight in the eyes, she wouldn't be surprised if Karin blatantly said no to her but thankfully she nodded and set down the book.

Once outside the door of the children's unit Sakura felt shaky again but she remained impassive as Karin began staring her down.

"Listen _Sa-kur-a,_" Karin said dragging out her name in distaste, "I won't be taking orders from you, or any off your little workers, I have my own team and we will be dealing with this ward from here on out."

"That's fine." Sakura smiled taking Karin by surprise, she had expected the whole 'this is my hospital and I'll be damned if someone like you tries to take charge' speech, but it seemed almost as if Sakura was happy with her working there.

"That's fine? Is that all you've got to say to me?" She snapped crossing her arms when she became frustrated.

"No, I also want to say welcome to Konoha Hospital, I hope you've been received well and that my staff are offering you whatever you require." Sakura smiled again and it seemed like her strategy was paying off, Karin's lips were pursed and a vein in her temple was ready to burst.

"You think you're being all high and mighty by pretending to accept me into this hospital but I can tell you're angry. Heck if this was in reverse I would be pissed." She said sardonically and Sakura could feel her resolve faltering but she was determined not to let Karin get to her.

"That's good to know, Karin. I'll make sure to remind my staff to stay out of your way." She said angrily.

"Oh and Sakura I would keep a close eye on Sasuke if I were you, after all, we do have a history." Karin smirked fixing her glasses before a fist connected with her face.

* * *

Sasuke needed to talk to Sakura, what had Tsunade told her? He sat at the house counting down the time until she clocked off but it was seven already and there was still no sign of her. What was taking so long? His mind was firstly drawn to Karin, something had happened? But Sakura was smart enough to not be provoked by Karin, right? He began to doubt that thought considering her current hormone stability. He waited a further thirty minutes before deciding that there was clearly something wrong but as he stood up, he heard the door slam and Sakura stomped down the hallway passing him without so much as a hello and slamming her bedroom door. As he had done numerous times before, he cautiously made his way to her room, knocking gently on the door and wedging it open to see Sakura pulling clothes out of her drawer whilst simultaneously pulling off her jacket.

"Sakura?" he said attentively sensing dark vibes coming off his girlfriend. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She snapped slamming the drawer shut but the look on his face caused her heart to sink, she had insulted him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, yes I'm fine but unfortunately I can't say the same for Karin." She sighed, "I broke her nose...and her glasses." The last thing Sakura expected Sasuke to do at this news was to laugh, but he did, quite heartily.

"Sasuke, this isn't supposed to be funny." She said holding back a grin.

"I know, I know," He said walking over to her pulling her into a soft embrace. "And what was it that Karin said to warrant a punch in the face from a normally composed pregnant lady?" he chuckled running a hand through her hair.

"She was just winding me up...about you." She said almost shyly, although she should know not to pay attention to anything Karin says, she couldn't help the slight doubt that crept into her mind.

Sasuke sighed, he knew this would happen; it's exactly what Karin would try to do. She loved playing mind games and Sakura was an ideal target.

"I thought you would have known better than to give into her taunts." He said releasing Sakura from his hold and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I know, but I just snapped." She sighed taking a seat beside him.

"There's something else I need to talk to you about." He said and Sakura frowned.

"I have a mission." He said glumly contrasting to his earlier feelings of looking forward to getting one.

"That's good!" Sakura said knowing that he hadn't been out of the village for some time, it was bound to be boring for him but she didn't understand the frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" She quizzed worried that perhaps it was some sort of assassination, never a pleasant mission to have to carry out.

"You went to see Tsunade about Karin." He said bluntly and Sakura felt guilty, she should have told him.

"You want to know what she said." Sakura replied rhetorically.

"When Karin was in sound, she assisted Orochimaru and Kabuto perform all sorts of forbidden Jutsu." Sasuke nodded in agreement with what Sakura said, he too had been there but never stayed around to witness any of their sick forms of human testing.

"Well, she took Orochimaru and Auto's work." Sasukes brows furrowed.

"I don't understand, I killed Orochimaru and she left to become part of _snake_." He said hating the sound of the word and the team he had created.

"Yes well she must have gone back because when she became a Shinobi of sand the scrolls were in her possession and Garra confiscated them. She didn't seem to mind handing them over which could mean she has copies somewhere." Sakura sighed pushing the thoughts of a psychotic Karin testing the Jutsu in her own hospital.

"You've got nothing to worry about." He stated causing an eyebrow to rise on Sakura's forehead. "She may have the chakra skill required to perform those Jutsu but she lacks the power and most importantly, Karin doesn't have enough hatred in her heart to use them."

Sasuke spoke with such authority and confidence that Sakura didn't even try to contradict him. Clearly this was bringing up memories he would rather forget, he had a faraway look in his eyes which Sakura couldn't begin to try and comfort him on.

"Tsunade said she may even make Karin's placement here more permanent." She cautiously said as he snapped out of his daze.

"I surmised as much." He said falling back on the bed closing both eyes.

"So when do you leave?" Sakura asked falling down beside him placing her hand over his.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

_Not content with this chapter but I promise 17 will be better! _

_Cost of reading one review ^_^_

_love flowne Xxxx_


	17. Goodbye

_Goodbye_

The thought of Sasuke leaving was depressing. Sakura knew that the mission was only going to last a few weeks but it felt like they had such a short time at being 'together' before they were being separated again. And the thought of dealing with Karin on her own was chilling, considering the fact she broke her nose yesterday and had to walk into the hospital with her tail between her legs.

She pondered these thoughts making her way to the kitchen when she paused upon hearing something unfamiliar. It was singing. She listened for a minute not quite sure if she was hearing correct. Sasuke was singing? A grin spread across her features as she walked quickly to the kitchen.

"Were you singing?" Sakura quizzed as Sasuke turned and glared at her.

"No." He snapped quickly and Sakura smirked.

"You were singing." She stated again and the slightest trace of a blush formed on Sasukes cheeks.

"Sakura seriously, I was not singing." He grumbled turning to finish cleaning the dishes.

"You were singing, the great stoic Uchiha Sasuke sings and washes dishes. Oh wait till I share this gossip with the world. They'll think the apocalypse is near." She declared dramatically, doubling over with laughter when Sasuke turned to glare at her with his yellow rubber gloves on.

"Not funny." He mumbled removing the gloves, waiting for Sakura to calm her hysterical laughing.

"Sorry," she apologised wiping the tears away from her eyes, "So when are you leaving?"

"In a couple of hours." He said solemnly and Sakura frowned.

"Sasuke, don't be depressed, you've wanted to get out of the village for ages, I can tell." She said trying to reassure his doubts.

"I just don't want to miss anything." He said sincerely placing a hand on the large bump on Sakuras abdomen.

"You won't, it's only a few weeks-" she replied being abruptly cut short when they heard the front door of the house slam open and a long blonde haired female flew into their kitchen.

"Sakura!" squealed Ino pulling her friend into a hug leaving Sasuke and Sakura exchanging looks of confusion.

"Ino? Is everything ok?" asked Sakura, awkwardly returning the hug considering there was a large obtrusion in the way.

"Everything is perfect Sakura, just perfect!" she squealed again, finally letting go of Sakura.

"Ok so whats-"

"I'm pregnant!" Ino exclaimed excitedly cutting Sakura off again.

"Pig!" squealed Sakura pulling Ino into another hug as the girls jumped up and down in celebration. Sasuke cleared his throat after several minutes of squealing and the girls stopped their actions.

"Sorry Sasuke, I couldn't hold it in." Ino laughed as she finally calmed down enough to respond.

"Congratulations," he said sincerely "I'm going to pack." He said looking at Sakura and she nodded.

"Thanks." Smiled Ino as Sasuke left the kitchen, "Packing? Has Sasuke got a mission?"

"Yea." Sakura said watching his empty space in the kitchen.

"Are you ok?" Ino asked watching the worry wrinkle on Sakuras forehead.

"Yea I'm fine; it's just the thought of dealing with Karin on my own." She grumbled thinking of the red haired medic.

"So it's true!" exclaimed Ino surprise evident in her tone. "I've been so wrapped up in the pregnancy thing; I didn't even have time to investigate this." Ino moaned feeling like she had let Sakura down in some sort of way.

"The queen of gossip, missing out on gossip!" gasped Sakura laughing as Ino frowned. "The apocalypse really is near."

"What are you babbling on about and don't worry about that four-eyed freak, if she starts messing with you I'll sort her out!" declared Ino placing one hand over her heart as they laughed.

* * *

"Ino gone?" asked Sasuke as Sakura entered their room seeing him packing the essentials.

"Yea." She replied taking a seat on the bed as Sasuke rummaged around in miscellaneous drawers.

He dropped the bundle of clothes in his hand in the rucksack and closed it tightly, tossing it off the bed before taking a seat beside Sakura. He could feel the nerves bubbling up inside him as the three words he wanted to say sat on the tip of his tongue, willing his mouth to open and say it.

"Sakura, I," he paused taking her hand in his own and she watched him, her own heart racing. "I'm really going to miss you." He said choking at the most crucial moment; he felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach as he watched Sakuras disappointment. He just couldn't say it yet.

"Me too." She smiled caringly rubbing her thumb against his hand.

Sakura sat on the bed as Sasuke took her hand; her heart was racing so fast. Was he going to say it, she shakily inhaled and her heart then sank when he didn't utter the words she so desperately craved. She felt guilty for letting this disappointment show on her face, he wasn't ready and perhaps neither was she.

Walking with Sasuke to the gates of Konoha was quiet yet pleasant. It wasn't often that they took time to walk anywhere together; she couldn't help but inwardly smile upon seeing passerby's point and whisper. She would be lying if she said she didn't secretly like the attention she received, being referred to as Sasukes girlfriend.

The foreboding gates were in sight and Sakura smoothed out her pink, loose, blouse as her goodbye came near. She also felt nervous about the actual goodbye, was he going to kiss her...in public. Her fears were put to ease as they finally reached the gates and Sasuke took one of her hands, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead whispering 'take care' before leaving Konoha.

Sakuras shaking form stood rooted, watching his back as he leapt into the trees, whether it be hormones or raw emotion she wanted to cry. Her feelings for Sasuke were far beyond what she expected and finally, she lifted foot after foot dragging herself home.

Walking into Konoha Hospital having nurse upon nurse stare at you like a criminal was not what Sakura needed today. As if being roared at by Tsunade wasn't bad enough. She hastily made her way to the safety of her office and shut the door with a slam.

She lifted the folders on her desk and began flicking through file after file listening to every noise outside her door, expecting Karin to come marching in at any moment. Her heart slammed against her chest when her office door was flung open and Aoi came running in.

"Sorry Sakura-san but you must come quick, there's something wrong with the children at the academy." Aoi said panicking as Sakura leapt from her seat.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked worriedly hoping Masa wasn't one of the patients, Naruto would go mad.

"Were not sure but we think its poison." Replied the normally quiet receptionist as they hurriedly made their way to the front of the hospital, where every chair was occupied by a feverish child.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing, who would poison children? This was so wrong but seeing the panic she quickly took charge.

"We need these children in isolation immediately." She ordered, demanding everyone's attention.

"Take a mask and put it on, this virus maybe airborne. I want the patients in ward three moved upstairs urgently and all children moved into that ward." She snapped pulling on a surgeons mask as the nurses quickly jumped into action.

Sakura scanned the room, there were about thirty academy students all green in the face, their temperatures high, Sakura was worried.

She went to the nearest child, he looked to be an Inuzuka and she let her chakra flow through his system, her fears were confirmed as she detected poison. Immediately Sakura drew blood from the boy and just as she stood to begin analysis on it, Karin walked straight into her. Although the two Kunoichi were not on the best of terms, this was not the time to argue.

"What's going on?" Karin asked sharply her eyes wide at the mass of children in the room.

"Poison, it's bad I'm taking this blood sample to the lab now. I've cleared ward three and am moving them there, I need you to try and get the fever under control. Their temperature is alarmingly high." Sakura said in full medic mode, as Naruto would have put it.

Karin nodded and began helping the children move along with the other nurses, as Sakura made her way quickly to the labs.

* * *

Sasuke sprung from tree to tree his lips still tingling from his goodbye with Sakura. He didn't think leaving her would be so hard but he pushed his thoughts aside as he concentrated on the task at hand. When he read the mission scroll he couldn't believe what he was reading, Kabuto's alleged protégé was operating at a base not a day's travel from Konoha. Sasuke had seethed reading the name on the scroll; he thought these days were past them but clearly not. His mission now was to track down the base and suss it out.

He wasn't sure what to expect from one of Kabutos creation, the man himself was morphed into something unrecognisable. This base was on the far end of a small fishing village, it had initially came to light when Shino was on his way back from a mission two weeks ago and informed Tsunade that he was certain his bugs were picking up Kabutos chakra.

Knowing that Kabuto was dead, yet his chakra was still present somewhere in this village left Sasuke with chills. Just what was this protégé up to and what were they doing with Kabutos chakra.

* * *

It had been an hour since the epidemic started, Sakura was at her wits end as she struggled with the antidote, Shizune was down helping her and even Tsunade was in the hospital trying to keep the children alive while they worked on the cure.

For the meantime it was being kept under wraps, the last thing they needed was angry parents marching into the hospital looking for blood. Especially when one said parent was Naruto, it broke Sakuras heart when it was confirmed that Masa was upstairs so terribly ill. It made her work even harder as they were running out of time; Tsunade and Karin couldn't keep the children stable for much longer.

When she thought hope was almost lost, a tiny colour change occurred in the test tube she was holding. It was a miniscule difference but something had happened. Sakura lifted a dropper and added a drop to the sample of blood next to her. Lifting another dropper she tested the sample and it turned negative for the virus.

"Shizune!" exclaimed Sakura as the weary medic looked up from her own station. a fire suddenly burning in her eyes upon seeing the excitement on Sakuras face.

"Did you get it?" she asked jumping out of her seat racing to Sakuras side.

"I think so but I have no idea what the side effects could be, we don't have the time to properly check it." Sakura replied nervously, the chemicals she had used to make this antidote were known to occasionally cause severe side effects but the virus outweighed the side effects, and immediately she and Shizune set to work reproducing enough of the draught for the children.

Karin was helplessly trying to sooth the pain of the little girl in her arms, there was nothing worse than seeing a child suffer. She knew this better than anyone else from her time with Orochimaru, it left her curious as to who would be able to produce such a potent drug and then use it on children. The only person's face which came to mind was Kabuto; she shook that thought off as Sakura and Shizune burst through the doors with a tray of vials.

"Have you got it?" asked Tsunade walking over to inspect the antidote Sakura had procured.

"I administered it to a blood sample and the test for the virus came back negative." Sakura replied shakily handing over one of the vials.

Tsunade walked over the child in Karin's arms and lifted a needle syringing out a portion of the antidote.

"Shh," Karin soothed the little girl as she began crying upon seeing the large metal protrusion, "This will make you better." She said stroking the child's forehead.

Sakura was surprised to see Karin so mothering towards the girl in her arms and she began to wonder whether Karin's attitude was just a mask to hide behind. What Sakura really saw was a woman who never had a childhood, who grew up in the most horrible of places, who was corrupted since she was small. What Sakura saw was someone crying out for a family, security and love. She felt a deep sadness in her heart for Karin but stopped her pitying once Tsunade injected the antidote.

It was a tense moment as all four women held their breath waiting for something to happen. Minutes passed and there was no change, Sakura began to panic and just when she was about to freak out, the child's temperature began to fall. Her breathing became steady again and she no longer seemed hallucinogenic.

"I did it." Breathed Sakura with a sigh of relief.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived at the small village he was immediately hit with the stench of fish and he held his breath walking quickly through the streets to the inn he was to stay at. Shino was to meet him here in a day's time to keep a low profile.

He checked in and once settled in his small room he activated the Sharingan. He scanned the village searching for the faintest trace of Kabutos chakra but he picked up nothing. He couldn't understand how this apprentice was able to harness Kabutos chakra and what scared him further was what he was going to find once he uncovered this base.

If wasn't for Shino travelling through this village they would never have been the wiser to what was going on. It made Sasuke tense as to how powerful this adversary was as he thought these times were behind him. Kabuto was a part of his past he did not want to revisit but the forbidden Jutsu was never far from his mind and he braced himself for the possibility of a reunion with his former cell mate.

* * *

Having successfully dealt with the poison outbreak and a furious Naruto screaming profanity around her office, they were forced to come to the conclusion this was an attack on the village. The investigation began at the academy and the source of poison was traced back to a box of shiruken. It was a powder poison and when it made contact with the children's skin it didn't take long for the power to be absorbed.

This was worse news for the Hokage as her shoulders slumped, lifting a weighted hand and throwing back the sake. There was a traitor in the village.

Tensions were high among the Shinobi as the word got out that there was someone in the village planning attacks. Sakura had no idea who it could be and it didn't help that this had all began when Sasuke was away, she was never one to feel scared but carrying the twins made her so vulnerable she wouldn't complain if she had someone to watch out for her. As she was wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Karin sitting on the bench up ahead as she stopped suddenly, garnering the red heads attention.

"What do you want." She snarled as Sakura took a seat beside her.

"You were really good today." Sakura said reclining in the seat fatigued.

"It's my job." She said sardonically as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying to pay you a compliment, take it." She said not understanding Karin's aversion to someone treating her nicely.

"You're only saying that because you feel bad about hitting me and want to make yourself feel better about it. I don't think so." She replied hotly crossing her arms and Sakura held back her anger.

"I'm being sincere; it's not my fault you don't know how to interact with people." Sakura sighed standing up, her back aching with the weight of her ever increasing waist line.

"Whatever." She snapped again turning her head away from Sakura.

"You know, someday you're going to wake up and be truly alone and you're going to wonder why. If you won't let anyone in, how do you expect someone to care about you?" Sakura said angrily at the stubborn woman on the seat below her.

"I don't need your opinions nor your concern _Sakura. _You should think about what's going to happen when your kids are born and Sasuke takes them from you, because you and I both know all he wants are heirs." She smirked maliciously as Sakura glared at her. "I don't see a ring on your finger, that's a bit convenient isn't it?"

"Sasuke loves me." Snapped Sakura suddenly not realising just what she said and Karin laughed standing up.

"And he said that, did he?" she quizzed as Sakuras head dropped ashamed. "I didn't think so. Have a nice life Sakura-_chan_." the red haired said medic walking off.

Sakura stood in the quiet corridor almost shaking, she wanted to cry. Sasuke did love her, right? He wouldn't lead her on like this and then take her twins. He wouldn't do that to her but the doubt had been seeded in her mind and Sakura found herself back in her old apartment that night.

* * *

I know its a relatively short chapter but I wanted to end it at that last scene, as you may have guessed were nearing the end now. This is the final 'arc' so to speak and its slightly different to the flow of the fiction so far but I think it's a more exciting way to end it. I've planned out about four or five more chapters maybe even less.

So please review, tell me what you think and I'll try my best to have it updated soon!

Love flowne Xx


	18. The Unexpected

_The Unexpected_

_Sakura_

_This mission is going to take longer than we initially thought, there are rouge ninja all over this village, and we have yet to locate the source of our initial mission detail. I'm sorry I can't tell you more, hope the twins are ok._

_Sasuke_

Sakura crumpled up the note in her hand, it had been a month since he had left, and although the note seemed rushed, she couldn't help but notice he asked were the twins ok, not was _she _ok. Karins statement in the hospital had affected her more than she had thought, and although she kept telling herself not to let it get to her, it was the only thing on her mind.

At six months, Sakura was struggling to keep upright, her angles were swollen, her back ached, and none of her clothes fit her anymore. They had nothing organised for the twins' arrival either. She was beginning to feel stressed, and without Sasuke around she didn't want to start buying and organising things, but something told her she would have to do so without him.

She pulled on her now tight blue top and black leggings, waddling her way down the familiar halls of the Uchiha mansion. She had ended up back in the massive house despite going back to her own apartment for a week. She had came to realise that she was just being immature after what had Karin said, that and the fact all her belongings were at the Uchiha house.

She eventually made her way to the kitchen and took a glass of water looking out the window, the sun was casting shadows across the grounds outside. Sasuke had made such an effort to get the place back into shape. It was coming into spring now and buds were ready to burst open and flower. Sasuke had been attempting to restore most of the buildings in the estate, but some were just too badly damaged over the years of neglect. No matter how well Sasuke restored his compound, Sakura would never be able to shake the haunting feeling she got, as if the spirits of the murdered Uchiha clan still hung in the air.

She sighed, this could all be hers. She and Sasukes children were going to grow up and play here, and eventually have their own families in the surrounding houses. It was a nice thought, without the comment of Karins ringing in her ear. At that moment the phone rang, thankfully pulling her from her thoughts as she answered it, knowing who it would be.

"Ino." Said Sakura and the blonde laughed.

"How did you know?"

"Because you've ringed me every morning, and before you ask, yes I'm fine, and no I don't need anything." Sakura answered her friend's unspoken concerns.

"You're no fun, anyways I just realised something huge." She exclaimed suddenly and Sakura waited for whatever gossip Ino was about to throw at her.

"We haven't thrown you a baby shower!" she said excitedly and Sakura groaned.

"Ino, Sasuke isn't here." She said feeling guilty at the thought of having this without him around.

"Yes, I know but who knows how long his mission is going to take. You can't say no, as I've already started buying stuff." The blonde demanded and Sakura felt it futile to try and resist her.

"Fine."

The poison attack had everyone on guard, and not two weeks later, supplies to the village had been intercepted leading to a panic when there was a sudden food shortage. Tsunade was no closer to finding out what was going on, but she had a sinking feeling it was connected to the mission Sasuke was on. She was worried that this apprentice of Kabutos was looking to finish what his mentor couldn't, and all Tsunade could do was sit back and hope Sasuke and Shino were able to figure out what was happening. The Godaime also wasn't sure whether to voice these concerns to an already stressed out Sakura, and a still angry Naruto.

Before she could think on it, Sakura entered her office and Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at how much she was waddling.

"May I help you?" the fifth smirked as Sakura plopped down on the seat out of breath.

"I need to take earlier maternity leave than I thought." Sakura said, holding the bump on her stomach as if for emphasis.

"Yes I see." Remarked Tsunade, "That won't be a problem, I'll ok it at the hospital and you can take off starting next week."

"That's great; I didn't think I would get this big even with twins." She sighed as even sleeping was becoming a problem for the soon to be mum.

"Shisou." Sakura began almost nervously, and the Hokage knew exactly what she was about to ask.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I can't tell you about Sasukes mission," she said and Sakura frowned, "I really am sorry, I didn't realise it would be taking as long as it has. There has been...complications." she explained as Sakura nodded her head.

"I understand, what about the mole? Do you have any idea what organisation is behind this?" asked Sakura, and she saw her mentor shift uncomfortably.

"There's been no progress, don't stress yourself, Sakura. You've enough to be worrying about." She smiled and Sakura took it as her queue to leave.

* * *

Sasuke was deep in the forest next to the small village with Shino, his bugs were following a trail of chakra. It was so thin Sasukes Sharingan couldn't keep track of it. They walked on for another few steps before Shino suddenly stopped.

"The trail has gone dead." He said monotonously as Sasuke held back his anger, this was the fifth time it had happened, just what was going on here.

"Are you sure?" he questioned as Shino nodded his head. There was most certainly something going on in the unassuming village. The amount of rouge ninja passing through that town was alarming, but Sasuke and Shino stayed out of conflict.

His bugs had been a great help in sensing out the chakra, they just weren't very successful in finding a trail that didn't run dry. Sasukes patience was wearing thin; the longer he was away on the mission, the longer he was away from Sakura. When he was writing letters to her he had resisted the urge to put love Sasuke at the end, but he wanted the word to come from his lips, not a pen.

Making their way back to the hotel room Sasuke pondered over Tsunades last note to him, the poisoning and intercepting of goods was not particularly comforting to him, and he was more convinced than Tsunade that it was connected to whatever was going on in this village.

The thought that Karin could be working as a double agent crossed his mind more than once, it was convenient for her to appear not long before all this started happening. She was closer to Kabuto than anyone in the village; if someone was a traitor surely she should be suspected. Sasuke didn't want to think about Karin being in the same hospital with Sakura whilst these suspicions ran through his head, so he pushed them aside going for a shower.

After he stepped out of the hot stream he felt he needed to get out of the hotel room, the only thing he had seen in the last month was those four bland walls. He wanted to clear his head, and try to forget about Kabuto possibly not being dead after all. It just wasn't possible, Kabuto was certainly dead, but that didn't mean one of his lackeys hadn't resurrected him somehow. He wandered the streets veering away from the shipping docks, and instead into the industrial area. There were many shops in the small village, all holding unusual goods from foreign lands, and as he reached the end of the street he noticed a shop that caught his eye.

Crossing the street he entered the tiny shop, jewels catching his eye everywhere he looked. He felt his heart hammer in his chest as he realised just what it was he was looking for.

"Can I help you, sir?" questioned an elderly man from the counter to his left; Sasuke hesitated not sure what he wanted. He wasn't exactly good with this sort of this.

"I was looking for a ring." He said slowly and the old man smiled seeming to understand, he moved from the counter to pull out a selection of engagement rings. Sasuke knew immediately what ring he wanted and he walked closer to the man to inspect them.

"All these rings have diamonds and gems from foreign lands. I can assure you, you will not find anything like these anywhere else." He said softly, seeming to have a real appreciation for the exquisite jewellery on the counter.

"Can I see that one?" Sasuke asked pointing to a ring sealed inside glass casing; it seemed different from the others.

"Ah, an excellent choice sir." He said removing the lid of the glasses casting holding up the ring until it shone in the light. Sasuke now knew why it seemed so different to the others, the bright emerald diamond sparkled reminding him of Sakuras eyes; it was set beside two smaller clear diamonds with a platinum band. It was perfect for her, and the Uchiha resisted the temptation to smile.

"I'll take it."

* * *

"Get up forehead." Ino yelled marching into the Uchiha house with a can of paint under her arm.

"What is that for?" asked Sakura nervously.

"Were going to decorate the twins' bedroom, get changed and take a mask." The blonde haired woman said, sick of her friends moping about the house.

After several more minutes of Ino banging on the door, Sakura finally came out dressed in Sasukes old training gear, and she showed Ino the way to the room she and Sasuke had decided would be the nursery.

Painting a room was more tiring than she expected, and after painting half a wall Sakura needed a break. They had decided on the most gender neutral colour available, cream and Sakura hadn't even bought cribs or anything. It was all piling down on her and the next she knew she was a blubbering mess on the floor.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Ino said wrapping a comforting arm around the crying woman.

"I have nothing done, and we have no names, and Sasuke doesn't love me!" she blurted out, the tears making it hard to decipher, but Ino got the gist.

"Hold on a minute, what do you think I'm doing here? We'll get this all sorted, I've already talked to Shika and Naruto about building the stuff for us." She said rubbing Sakuras back as her tears subsided, "Now what's this about Sasuke not loving you?"

"It's just, he's never said it to me Ino and what if he doesn't?" she said taking the tissue Ino had magically procured.

"Sakura, of course Sasuke loves you, who do you think pestered me to ring you every day –not that I wouldn't have- and gave me free reign of his accounts to buy all this wonderful baby stuff?" she said raising her eyebrow as Sakura looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" she asked as Ino smiled at the over reacting pink haired woman beside her.

"Now, would you like to explain to me where this has come from?" inquired Ino already thinking of the red haired source.

"Karin said-"

"I knew that bitch would cause trouble. Sakura, seriously _never _believe any of the poison that comes out of her mouth." She snapped angrily as Sakura looked ashamed for believing her lies.

"You're right; I don't know what I was thinking." She said dabbing at the tears.

"You're an overly hormone induced pregnant lady who misses her man, it's totally understandable." Laughed Ino as they picked themselves up to finish painting the nursery.

Ino left after a few hours to begin preparations for the baby shower the next day, Sakura stood in the nursery smiling. The warm feeling in her chest made her want to cry all over again at how happy she felt right then. The two cream cribs lay waiting to be assembled in the morning ,and there was a beautiful cream matching chest of drawers and changing table. Sakura walked over to her favourite item in the room. The rocking chair, it was antique looking, and she sat down swinging back and forth picturing herself with the twins.

She felt nervous as the reality of being a mother sank in. She felt like she wasn't ready for this yet, and sighed running her hand over the bump. She was already so swollen that Sakura highly doubted she would make it to her due date. She returned to Sasukes room, having missed his company she had taken to sleeping in his room, the familiar scent of him in his sheets making it easier for her to sleep at night.

Sakura was overwhelmed the following evening by all the gifts and friends at the Uchiha house for her baby shower. The nursery was packed full of items, and she realised how little she would need to buy herself for them. She really thanked Ino for taking the lead in the whole thing, there was no way she would have managed this kind of a party by herself.

"Sakura-chan you really do have quite a large bump." Said Hinata not in a rude way, but she watched with amazement at how Sakura was only six months.

"It's getting so hard to do even simple things now." Sakura sighed unconsciously running a hand over the bump.

"Do you mind if I use byakugan?" she said a little embarrassed, but Sakura nodded her head.

"Sure!" she said brightly as Hinata activated it and stared with interest at Sakuras stomach. "What do you see?" she asked pushing aside the fears of last time something was wrong with her twins.

"You're definitely going to be premature," nodded Hintata, they were far more developed for their age, "And I know the sex if you want me to tell you?" she asked politely.

"I guessed as much, no, Sasuke already knows too but I don't want to." She shook her head, at the mention of his name however she realised she really missed his company, it felt like he had been away for years rather than weeks.

"Don't seem so sad Sakura-chan, he'll be back in no time." Smiled the Hyuuga, but it did little to convince Sakura, as another month slipped by with no news of Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke!" said Shino storming into the room as Sasuke jumped up alarmed.

"I have a trail, it's stronger than anything my bugs have sensed before, I believe it will lead to the base." Sasukes heart hammered in his chest, finally they were onto something. He slipped the wooden box back into its safe keeping of his Jounin jacket and followed Shino back into the depths of the forest.

His Sharingan was active and he could clearly see the chakra, it _was _strong _and_ powerful. A chilling feeling settled over Sasuke once they reached the mound of earth where the chakra blazed the strongest. This was it, two months of tracking and at last they had found the source. There appeared to only be his chakra alone, and Shino and Sasuke exchanged nervous glances.

They had been here for so long, it was not the time to stop and wait anymore, Shino saw the look in his eyes and nodded his head. They approached the overhanging vines and hedges as Sasuke withdrew his kusanagi slicing through them quickly. They didn't hesitate weaving through the maze of halls beneath the earth, the powerful chakra was drawing them right to the source and they reached a large wooden door.

Sasuke raised his leg and with one hard kicked on the door, it buckled and fell revealing something that both men stood shocked at. There was no Kabuto, no apprentice; the only thing in the tiny room was the bright glow coming from a jar on the table in the centre. He cautiously entered the room prepared for traps of some sort, but there was nothing. Shino's bugs were already scaling the walls for any signs of foul play but the room was clear.

Just what was this? Shino and Sasuke stood at either end of the table staring at the jar of chakra. He had never seen anything like this before, and he slowly began to realise just what this was. It was Kabutos life force, his very soul and chakra sucked into a mysterious jar. He felt the vibrations from it just as if it were a heart beating. It was alive.

"We should take this back-" Shino was abruptly cut off when a shrill cry came from outside the base. Sasuke went rigid and sprinted from the room leaving Shino behind to deal with the jar.

It was his hawk he had left in Konoha, and that cry only meant one thing. Danger.

* * *

Sakura somewhat awkwardly rolled off the bed having at sometime in her sleep fell on her back. She had been stuck on her back for several minutes, and finally resorted to a chakra enhanced hand to push herself on her side.

It was extremely tiring having to haul around two seven month old twins, especially when they were as active as her two were. They were certainly destined to be Shinobi with the force of their kicking. She was nearly certain at one point they had broken a rib of hers due to their playful fighting.

She walked past the crowded nursery, she had become addicted to buying baby clothes where ever she saw fit, and made it to the kitchen pouring a glass of water. She had noticed Sasukes hawk hovering around outside more frequently, and smiled at the comfort that at least a small part of him was still here. Her thoughts were abruptly cut off by the ringing of the house phone.

"Hello?" she asked expecting it to be Ino but she was surprised to hear Shizune's soft voice instead.

"Ah Sakura-chan, sorry for bothering you like this but there's some paperwork here at the hospital I need you to clear. I would have brought it to you, but it's so busy here I haven't had a chance." She said apologetically but Sakura grinned, she hadn't been out of the house in days.

"That's no problem Shizune-san, I'll come over now." She said putting down the phone and changing into some loose fitting clothing.

Walking through the hospital doors she was overwhelmed with familiarity, it had been weeks since she had stepped foot in the place, having had so much to do in preparation for the twins arrival. Sakura didn't think it would ever have been possible for her to stay away from the hospital for more than a day.

The receptionists smiled at her warmly, clearly happy at her return and Sakura grinned back making her way to her office, seeking the folders needing her signatures. On route to her office however she was faced with the red haired woman who she had had the pleasure of being rid of for the last month.

"Oh, so you've remembered you have a job?" she drawled glaring at Sakura and her ridiculously large baby bump.

"I don't have time for your games today Karin, excuse me." She said politely walking forward but Karin clearly wasn't finished with her.

"So that's another month now, right?" she smirked and Sakura decided to play dumb.

"Another month what?"

"That's quite a long time to leave your pregnant girlfriend, isn't it?" Karin questioned mockingly but this time it didn't affect Sakura.

"Say whatever you want Karin but-" she reply was abruptly cut short as the ground beneath them shook violently, the walls vibrated and cracked. Dust began to fall from the ceiling and they stared wide-eyed at each other.

"Earth-quake?" yelled Karin over the tremors of the hospital and they heard the smashing and breaking as the hospital started falling around them. This wasn't safe and Sakura motioned her into the nearest bay, it was the coma ward. She was relieved that none of them were alarmed at the current situation in the hospital as they lay in a peaceful slumber.

Sakura was breathing heavier than normal and she slumped down on the nearest bed waiting out the shaking of the ground. This was most certainly not an earthquake.

"What's going on?" Demanded Karin to no one as she made to walk over to the window, but another loud tremor hit the village and both Sakura and Karin were thrown to the floor. With a bang the hallway leading to their exist collapsed before them blocking their way out, and they looked at each other in horror.

It was nothing however compared to the fear that surged through Sakura as liquid trailed down her legs, her stomach hurt and she was forced to realise.

"I'm going into labour."

* * *

Big apologies for grammer mistakes/typos :(

I'm coming to the climax of this fiction now, aka, only another two chapters or so and its over! About time haha.

Leave me a wee review and I'll try my best to get the next couple of chapters finished up quickly!

I really appreciate all your kind and wonderful reviews, I've been really overwhelmed with your support, I love you all so, so much, thank you!

Love flowne xxx


	19. Panic

_Panic_

"What!" shouted Karin the shock and disbelief etched painfully on her features.

"Don't you dare!" She shouted pacing back and forth, not helping Sakuras inner turmoil as she realised just what was going to happen.

They didn't know what was occurring outside of these walls, and she was going to have to give birth to her twins without any assistance other than Karin. To say she was horrified was an understatement. Sakura was terrified.

"Karin, please help me." She pleaded not caring how weak or needy she sounded, but Sakura needed support right now. Karin seemed to be in some sort of dilemma, she wanted to help Sakura, but her distaste for the woman was still powerful.

Just when Sakura was about to break down thinking she truly would have to deliver her own babies, Karin came towards her.

"Just try to relax, and start timing your contractions, I have a little training in midwifery but it's not great." She sighed walking over to the fallen cabinet full of supplies. She came back over with towels and various other items, lifting a trolley and setting them beside the bed Sakura had fallen from.

She surprised Sakura by helping her up and onto the bed, attempting to make her more comfortable as Sakura took another contraction. This one was more painful, and it seemed as if they were closer together than they should be. This was not good, the closer her contractions, the closer to giving birth she came. She thought these sorts of things took hours, not minutes. She wasn't ready for this; she didn't have time to prepare.

"I can't do this." She said panicking attempting to move from the bed, but Karin placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Grow up!" she snapped bringing Sakura to her senses slightly. "You are a Kunoichi for heaven's sake; you've been through far worse than this. Now focus your medical chakra to your cervix, it will help, don't try to fight the contractions otherwise I'll be pulling those damn babies out of you."

Although Karin's tone was harsh, and Sakura recoiled from the reprimand, it seemed to calm her slightly and she tried to relax as best as she could. She was scared at just what would happen to her twins once they were born, they were only thirty weeks, this was unthinkable. They had no way of helping the child's survival if something was wrong with them upon birth. There was no incubator, and no midwife. Sakura wanted to cry that her twins were in such danger, but she instead forced that to a dark corner of her mind. Her babies would be strong, she was strong, and Sasuke was strong. They would make it.

There was noise everywhere around them, Karin was inspecting the blocked doorway and Sakura groaned. Had she not gone into labour, a chakra filled punch could get them out of here. She also was not so comfortable with the several comatose patients lying so still and serene.

It was a miracle that they were safe in this room, and she watched Karin walk over to the window trying to figure out what was going on outside, but their window was facing away from Konoha and all she could make out was smoke.

"I think there's been some sort of explosion." She said slowly and Sakuras heart began racing again, was it an attack?

"Don't start freaking out." Snapped the red haired woman sensing Sakuras alarm.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said falling back down on the bed again slowing her breathing down and attempting to relax. Was Konoha really under attack?

* * *

When Sasuke saw the hawk, fear surged through his body, what was going on? His first thought was Sakura, and he couldn't think straight. He was trying to listen carefully to the calls of the bird as it relayed its information.

Sasuke stood frozen in his spot once the hawk had finished, this couldn't be true. He turned to look at Shino as he emerged with the jar. His Sharingan spinning furiously as Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Konoha is under attack." He said, and they were off before either needed to speak. Sasuke was hours away from the hidden leaf, but adrenaline surged through him as he and Shino made their way out of the forest. He held out a hand for Shino to stop and the bug-master looked at him confused.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" yelled Sasuke slamming his hand on the ground as his largest hawk appeared before them. Both men hopped on the bird as it took them into the sky heading straight for Konoha.

"Do you think this is linked?" asked Shino watching the Uchiha nervously.

"Yes, we were kept out here on purpose Shino." Said Sasuke angrily, that apprentice must have been planning this all along.

"Why do you think he wanted you out of the village?" Shino questioned and Sasuke didn't want to think of the possibilities.

"To get to people I care about when I'm not there, most likely." He answered and hoped that Sakura was safe somewhere, she was so far in her pregnancy and he feared the worst.

"He's seeking revenge for the death of his master." Said Shino as a statement rather than a question, and Sasuke nodded mutely.

* * *

Naruto had been at the Hokage tower discussing plans with Tsunade about him becoming the next Hokage and she had finally caved, deciding to begin putting him through training for it. Naruto couldn't have been any more ecstatic as he bounced down the street with a goofy grin on his face. It seemed like he had everything in his life he had always asked for, acceptance, a family and friendship.

As he made his way through the market, the busiest street in Konoha, he was nearly certain he had felt something off. Ever since his transformation into a sage, he had been prone to picking up on energies and something felt wrong. He paused and concentrated, going into sage mode and when he finally opened his dark rimmed eyes there was no need for it.

The loud explosion before him was the ominous feeling he had gotten, he stared wide-eyed in horror at the snake demon before him. What the hell was going on? Naruto quickly summoned Gamabunta and the toad boss took in the sight before him with equal surprise. The civilians on the street were screaming and running, as buildings nearby started collapsing. The ground beneath them split and he knew other Shinobi would be upon them in minutes.

"What is going on Naruto?" Gamabunta asked as the snake like creature before them hissed, and its mouth opened wide as if something was about to come out.

"I have no idea." He said cautiously waiting for whoever it was to show themselves.

Out from the demons mouth crawled a skinny looking man, his hair was short and dark as he hauled himself up on the snakes tongue dripping in its saliva. He let out a dark chuckle, which quickly turned into a maniacal laughter. Naruto stared at him horrified. He looked just like a cross between Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Ah, the infamous Uzumaki Naruto." Grinned the pale boy before him, Naruto had only realised now how young he was as he stepped out of the snakes mouth, climbing onto its nose. "Do you like my creation?" He purred and Naruto felt sick.

"Who are you?" He snapped, but he was almost certain who it was.

"I am Hokkaido Sato, Kabuto was my master." He said proudly with a flick of his tongue and Naruto resisted the urge to grimace. He was clearly a result of experimentation which would explain his eerie resemblance to the grey-haired man.

"Figures," Naruto tsked and smiled at the man before him, causing the boy to knit his brows in confusion. The dark haired boy didn't have time to question Naruto as he charged forward with Gamabunta, aiming for the snake. He would never allow the likes of this mutated and sick bastard harm anyone in _his _village.

* * *

"Shit!" yelled Sakura as another contraction washed over her, this wasn't good. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead and she was finding it hard to remain calm.

Karin was at her side and Sakura watched mortified as she pulled on the thin latex gloves.

"I don't want to do it as much as you don't want me to." Snapped Karin feeling like this would forever haunt her.

"I understand." Sakura said her legs parting to allow Karin to check how far she was dilated.

"About four or five centimetres." She murmured and Sakura let her legs fall to the bed again. She was almost half-way there and there were no signs of getting out. They could still hear rumbles from outside, and it was sickening to remain inside whilst who knows what sort of a battle was going on.

Sakura also tried to squash the agony she felt knowing Sasuke wasn't going to be here for the birth, he would be devastated. She held back her tears and watched as Karin moved block upon block, trying to clear the exit. She could hear people running about in the hospital; it was no doubt madness in the ER. People would be flooding in needing attention, no one had time to realise she and Karin were barricaded in a ward.

Time ticked forward and Karin seemed to be making no progress with the doorway, the hall way was completely blocked, and she had no method of contacting anyone. If she could just get hold of Tsunade, she could get them out. Karin was also nervous about delivering Sakuras twins; the truth was, she had never gotten any midwifery training. Sakura seemed so stressed she felt she needed to give her some sort of reassurance. She heard a cry of pain from the pink haired woman once another contraction hit her, and a bead of sweat formed on Karins brow, this did not look good.

She walked over to Sakura and carefully concentrated on the unborn babies' chakra, as far as she could tell everything was fine with them. It was Sakuras chakra which was alarming, perhaps the extreme stress she was under was affecting it, but there was something very ominous about her chakra. It was as if it was crying? Karin closed her eyes and concentrated further, Sakuras chakra _was _crying and the red haired woman couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt wash over her.

She had been so harsh and cruel to Sakura, did she deserve it? Sakura was lying here, petrified and alone, Sasuke was god knows where, and wasn't going to be here for the birth of his own heirs. Karin placed a hand on Sakuras stomach, and the woman looked down confused. The healing chakra slipped into her body with ease and stretched to every cell in her body. Sakura felt the soft warmth overcome her as Karin's chakra worked to calm down her own erratic system, helping to make the birth less traumatic.

"Thank you." Said Sakura as Karin lifted her hand from her stomach.

"I'm sorry." She suddenly said taking Sakura by complete surprise.

"What?" Sakura blurted not quite sure she had heard right, but Karin shifted uncomfortably before signalling that Sakura had indeed hear correctly.

"Those things I said about Sasuke, I'm sorry." She said quietly hanging her head.

"I forgive you." Sakura replied quietly as the two came to a mutual understanding. There was a somewhat awkward silence before Karin walked over to the window. They were on the third floor; Karin could make a jump and hopefully protect herself from damage with chakra, but was it safe to leave Sakura on her own? It could take ages to locate Tsunade in the madness below, and even then she would need to locate a midwife.

Something told Karin the risk was worth it, she knew there was no way she could deliver Sakuras twins. These were the new generation of Uchiha; she would be killed if anything happened to them.

"Sakura," began Karin softly, "I think I should go look for help, right now you're in a really dangerous situation, and I just don't have enough knowledge to safely deliver the twins."

"What!" exclaimed Sakura pushing herself up in the bed, panic washed over her at the thought of actually being totally on her own. "Karin-"

"Sakura!" snapped the woman at the window, "We don't have time to argue about this, I can jump from the window and find Tsunade, if I don't get you the correct help. I think, I think your twins will die." She said grimly and Sakura shuddered, Karin was no midwife, and there were really no supplies here worth of help.

"I will be as fast as I can, I'm nearly certain you've another few hours to go yet." She lied, she truthfully didn't know how long or short it would be before Sakura gave birth. Four or five centimetres sounded like a lot, but Sakura could have already been about two centimetres dilated before her waters broke.

It took a lot for Sakura to accept what Karin was telling her, and with a shaky nod from her head she watched a Karin wedged open the window, and slipped from her view. Sakura was alone.

* * *

He knew he was pushing it, his hawk summoning was clearly unimpressed at the speed it was being asked to travel, but Sasuke promised it a plentiful supply of food in return of its assistance.

"How long are we from the village?" asked Shino still curiously inspecting the glowing jar.

"A few hours hopefully." Sasuke replied tersely eying the jar himself.

"Sasuke, I think I've figured something about the jar." He said slowly and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"The closer to you it gets, the stronger it starts beating." He said gravely and Sasuke glared at it. What sort of sick experiment was this?

"If that's the case, then put it in your pack. Nothing good will come of that thing." Sasuke said angrily as Shino disposed of the jar. Sasuke had to admit though that he was morbidly curious about it, was it seeking a body? Was he the shell that Kabuto wanted his life force placed in, just like Orochimaru?

He was sick of constantly being treated like a tool instead of a person, why could people not understand this. His thoughts quickly returned to Sakura, was she safe? Were the twins ok? Just how powerful was this protégé? If Kabutos apprentice knew Sasuke was going to be away from the village, then he would also have assumed that Sasuke would retrieve the jar. Sasuke was now unsure whether bringing it back was the wisest of decisions.

That also left the question as to why he needed Sasuke to get the jar? If what Shino was saying was true, that the jar was seeking Sasuke, then it all suddenly made sense. Sasukes presence was what awakened the chakra. Kabutos 'protégé' didn't even know where his master's life force was hidden, he needed Sasuke to awaken it, find it, and bring it to him. This shocking discovery chilled Sasuke; again he was nothing but a pawn, a piece on the chess board to be sacrificed. His fist clenched as hatred surged through his body.

* * *

Naruto was surprised at how powerful this snake was, Gamabunta had chopped its head off several times and it just kept coming back. It was frustrating, and Naruto decided his best method of attack would be to go straight for the source. His clone popped up beside him and a rasengan quickly formed in his palm. He leapt from Gamabunta taking the boy by surprise as he attempted to dodge the attack, but he was too slow and Naruto caught his arm burning away a chunk of the flesh as the boy screamed.

The snake hissed as if it has been burned also, and Naruto quickly stepped back in time to dodge the sword Sato had magically appeared with. He had to admire the boys efforts as it was painfully clear he was an inexperienced fighter, yes he may be bright and conniving enough to make it into the village like this, but he was no warrior. It left Naruto curious as to what on earth he was doing here?

Naruto easily evaded the swipes the boy made at him as the snake fought off Gamabunta; he was slightly concerned at the damage they were creating. The two massive summonings weren't the most gentle of creatures, taking down building upon building, creating a trembling through the entire village each time.

After several more minutes of fruitless attacks from Sato, Narutos patience was wearing thin and he swung his leg out, knocking the wind from the boy. He fell back looking up terrified that Naruto was about to finish him, but Naruto crouched before him. Sato had to be no older than sixteen, the time at which Naruto had been in the middle of a war.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked the back haired rogue, cowering on the ground.

"What?" he said back, a nervousness creeping into his voice, what sort of a person attacks a village, on their own nonetheless, and cowers at the first sign of defeat. His snake was also at the mercy of Gamabunta, trapped beneath his large fork.

"I said, why are you doing this? What sort of vendetta do you have with Konoha?" said Naruto his voice dark and serious for someone usually so cheerful.

"Konoha is the reason my master is dead." Snapped the boy, and Naruto furrowed his brows. This boy just wanted revenge for Kabuto?

"You're here for revenge? Don't you realise revenge will never give you the absolution you seek!" He growled, but Sato took him by surprise by emitting a shrieking laugh.

"What's so funny!" snapped Naruto grabbing the boy by his shirt.

"I don't want revenge, I want my master back!" he said laughing again and Naruto could do nothing but stare in confusion at the clearly disturbed boy.

"Kabuto is dead." He said coldly, but the boy looked up at him with a gleam in his eyes.

"Not for long."

* * *

As soon as Karin left the room, Sakura began to panic. She knew she should be trying to remain calm, but there were still minor tremors from outside shaking the hospital, and her anxiety was reaching its boiling point. Steady breathing was all she could do; there was no pain medication, no gas, no nothing. This was the last way she expected to give birth; Sakura was actually contemplating homebirth, nice and relaxing in their own home, with all her nice baby items. She was trying to picture sitting in the rocking chair nursing her little boy or girl.

It felt like Karin had been gone for too long, and Sakura was beginning to worry that she wasn't coming back. Would Karin really be that low? Only in the last hour had they come to some sort of understanding between each other, but was it all an act? Had Karin just abandoned her in her greatest time of need? Sakura tired to convince herself that Karin was more decent that she was giving her credit for, but a sinking feeling gathered in Sakuras stomach. Something told her Karin wasn't coming back.

When she jumped from the window, Karin ran. She ran from the hospital leaving Sakura alone to deal with the delivery of her own twins. What sort of a person was she? She was leaving a pregnant woman alone to give birth to two premature babies?

Karin stopped her running after the guilt hit her forcefully. She couldn't do something like this; she didn't want to keep hurting people like she always did, with her new resolve Karin quickly turned back. This was not the sort of person she wanted to be. A coward. She entered the front of the hospital and was gobsmacked at the enormity of the casualties. The place was flooded with civilians, many of which she was certain didn't have any life threatening injuries, they all had flocked to the hospital in fear.

She waded through the crowed trying to pick out Tsunade's chakra; it was difficult with so many other signatures about. Finally she zoned in on the one she was looking for and she pushed her way towards the operating theatre. Disregarding protocol she marched in and Tsunade and Shizune looked up alarmed.

"Karin!" Snapped Tsunade about to reprimand the red haired woman before Karin cut in over the Hokage.

"Sakuras in labour!" she exclaimed and both Shizune and the Godaime looked at her wide eyed.

"Shizune take over for me!" snapped Tsunade as an equally shocked Shizune gathered herself, and continued work on the patient before her.

"When did this happen and where is she!" she growled, she knew Sakura was far too early to be going into labour. This was bad. Karin followed Tsunade who was clearly searching for someone but the search was difficult with walls badly cracked, and rubble strewn across the floor.

"She's up in the coma ward; we got blocked in and I jumped from the window. Her waters broke about an hour ago." Said Karin systematically as Tsunade finally found who she was looking for, the old midwife looked up surprised at Tsunade looking so stressed before her.

"Yamagata-san," sighed the Hokage in relief, "Sakuras gone into labour, she's trapped upstairs and I fear the worst." The old woman didn't hear the rest of Tsunades speech as she already gathered her things and motioned for Tsunade to lead her to Sakura.

As Karin watched the Hokage and the old midwife leave to go to the coma ward, she stayed behind. She wasn't needed anymore; Sakura would be taken care of. A part of Karin was glad that she had decided to turn back and get Sakura help. It made her feel like she really could change who she was. With a defeated sigh, Karin left the hospital, evaded the fallen buildings and slabs of concrete, no one would see her leave with all the chaos, and that's what she did.

* * *

Anticipation built in Sasuke as Konoha slowly came into view, its large gates stood out over tree tops and he could vaguely see smoke rising from the centre of the village. That must be where the attack was taking place. The hawk seemed to sense Sasukes apprehension and its speed picked up slightly taking them ever closer to the village they loved. Sasuke just hoped he was in time for whatever was happening, and he prayed that Sakura was safe.

* * *

Well everyone, drama, drama, drama - this _is_ the **penultimate** chapter! Gah, and I have an exam tomorrow (Statistics) yet I'm wasting revision time to update, don't you love me?

Also the labour scene is in no way accurate, I have merely dramatised it slightly for more suspense etc...Sorry

I would love to know if you would like an epilogue, as in a time leap situation to see what happens in the future.

Also I must express my utmost appreciation to you guys; I love you and your amazing and supportive reviews! You reviewers rock!

Anyways...flowne out...and please excuse grammatical errors!


	20. This Is Where I'm Meant To Be

*Dramatised scenes of labour – they in no way reflect real life situations

_This Is Where I'm Meant To Be_

Everything seemed like a dream, she wasn't sure whether she became delirious from the stress or the pain, but her labour became a meshed together fuzzy confusion. When Tsunade had effortlessly burst through the concrete blocking the doorway, Sakura immediately burst into tears. Tsunade hugged her apprentice as if she was about to disappear, and next thing the midwife was hooking her up to all sorts of machines.

Finally Sakura was given gas to help with the pain, but all it did was make her further delirious, the mid-wife assured Tsunade she was ok but her mentor didn't look convinced. Sakura vaguely noticed that there was no longer any noise outside, was it over? She was too tired to voice her concerns. Time seemed like nothing and suddenly she was being asked to push. Sakura wasn't even aware of what she was doing and tears built at her eyes as Tsunade tried to calm her down.

Sakura was clearly in the wrong frame of mind, and the midwife was anxious to get the twins out, her waters breaking early left her susceptible to infection, it wasn't safe.

"Sakura-san, please try to remain calm." Soothed the midwife but Sakura wasn't with them at that point. Her mind was cloudy; she heard the mid-wife speaking but couldn't make out what she was saying. It was as if everything was fading away and Sakura was struggling to remain awake.

The midwife would have to resort to emergency caesarean if Sakura didn't snap out of it soon. The Hokage was equally worried at her apprentice's frightful mental stability. She exchanged glances with the old woman beside her and before she made to voice her opinions, a loud screech could be heard outside.

Sakuras eyes went wide at the sound, it was Sasukes hawk. She looked towards the window and saw it pecking at the glass. He was here, Sasuke was here, and as the pink haired woman made to move a pain surged through her.

"Sakura, you're going to have to push." Said the midwife anxiously, but Sakura refused.

"Sasuke." She muttered in her drunken state.

"Listen to me Sakura; on your next contraction you must push, you're putting these babies in danger." The old woman said harshly, hoping to get through to Sakura just as a dark figure appeared at the doorway.

* * *

Karin was finally at the gates, she did feel slightly remorseful at leaving like this, but she didn't belong here. When she had agreed to Tsunade's offer it was only because of Sasuke, she didn't anticipate him being with someone, let alone with children on the way. Her heart sank, she really did care about him, and perhaps helping Sakura was most she could ever do for Sasuke.

Her foot froze in its spot at the exit to Konoha. Three chakra signatures were heading straight towards her, one of which she was certain to be dead. A cold sweat broke out on her brow as she shakily tried to concentrate and eliminate the possibility of Kabuto being here. But he was and his chakra pulsed darkly alongside Sasukes.

She was shocked that Sasuke was here also, he was going to make it for the birth of his twins if he hurried, and sure enough the man in question landed before her once his summon disappeared.

"What's going on?" snapped Sasuke glaring at her for an answer.

"Sasuke, Kabuto-"she tried to get out but she watched as the dark clothed man next to Sasuke, pulled a jar from his pack. Karin's eyes bulged almost popping from her sockets, she knew that Jutsu, she had watched Kabuto test it and her heart stopped when Sasuke reached for the jar.

"Stop!" she screeched smacking Sasukes hand before it touched the deathly jar.

"If you touch that he'll take over your body!" she shrieked petrified that Kabuto was about to transfer himself to Sasukes body.

"What?" Sasuke growled angrily stepping back from the jar. No wonder it pulsed so frantically the closer he got to it.

"He had been working on that for years, I had stolen the scrolls concerning this particular Jutsu; they're back in Suna, with Garra. I didn't think he had actually succeeded in doing it." She muttered almost to herself.

"What is it?" questioned Shino looking anxiously at the glowing jar in his hands.

"It is designed to trade places with Sasuke, provided Sasukes bare skin makes contact with it. Theres no way for Sasuke to return to his body once the switch takes place." She said grimly and she noticed the tense line on Sasukes lips.

"Where is Sakura?" he demanded having regained his composure and he watched Karin's face turn red from embarrassment.

"Sasuke, she's in labour," began Karin and she blanched as Sasukes Sharingan immediately flared.

"Where is she!" he snapped and Karin quickly told him the hospital. The words had barely left her lips before he was gone; she hoped he made it in time. Sasuke deserved this happiness.

* * *

"Not for long." The small boy laughed manically before Naruto snapped and knocked him unconscious. The snake immediately disappeared and Naruto released Gamabunta also. What the hell was this child talking about; he was planning on bringing back Kabuto? Why did he attack the village in that case? Surely if his mission was to bring back Kabuto, he didn't need to attack Konoha to do so? Naruto was extremely puzzled over the boy lying on the cold ground, he was undoubtedly brainwashed.

"Naruto!" called Shikamaru running over to him, several Jounins had been present observing the fight but their help was unnecessary. Sato was an amateur Shinobi at best.

"Shikamaru, were there any other accomplices?" asked Naruto, but the spiky haired man before him shook his head.

"He was alone, what sort of a Shinobi is he?" said Shikamaru incredulously, who entered a hidden village alone, and thought they could attack it single-handedly?

"Clearly a stupid one, he needs to be interrogated. He said something about Kabuto being brought back to life, I don't like it." Naruto said grimly as he hauled the boy over his shoulder following Shikamaru out of the destructed market place.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed tears pouring from her eyes as Sasuke walked over to the bed.

"About time Uchiha!" barked Tsunade relieved that her apprentice seemed to finally recover somewhat.

Sasuke reached out his hand softly pushing back the sweaty hair plastered to her fore head, bending down to kiss the cleared area of skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." He sighed raising his head still stroking at her hair, but Sakura was too weak to reply and she gave him a soft smile.

The next contraction hit her and this time she was ready, Sakura gave all the energy she had left before the sounds of crying hit her ears. There was a pause whilst the umbilical cord was dealt with courtesy of Sasuke, and then a tiny warm body was suddenly pressed against her chest. More tears came to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the little boy. She was forced to push again until a second crying could be heard and it was finally over. Sasuke placed the next baby boy to her chest as well, for Sakura to make the all important bond between her and her twin boys.

She could see from the corner of her eye that Sasuke was smiling, her mentor stood proud next to her whilst pressing glowing hands to Sakuras abdomen, healing the tiny tear that had occurred.

"Two boys." She whispered hoarsely motioning for Sasuke to hold one of them. He took the bundle in his arms and allowed the midwife to quickly asses him, before wrapping him in a soft white blanket.

Sasuke was relieved that neither had pink hair; they both had a little tuft of dark purple, almost black hair. He cautiously ran his hand over the child's head as if to confirm it was all real, but it was, and Sasuke didn't believe himself capable of the hammering in his chest. He already knew that he was having twin boys, but it didn't make the moment any less amazing.

For the next week Sakura was in the hospital, the boys were being carefully monitored due to their prematurity, but thankfully everything seemed fine with them. Sakura herself had passed out shortly after her first few minutes with her newborns, and Sasuke immediately panicked but was quickly reassured there were no complications, and Sakura was merely exhausted both physically and mentally. When she had woken later that day, she was relieved to find herself comfortably seated in the maternity ward with Sasuke sitting proudly holding both boys next to her.

After the first week and after Sasuke had been assured the safety of his boys, he left the hospital to track down the so-called apprentice who was being detained under ANBU supervision. Sasuke was furious and he had wasted no time in relaying all the information about Kabuto wanting to switch bodies. Tsunade was stunned that something so sinister had been going on all along, and sentenced the boy to imprisonment, whereas the jar of Kabuto was locked in its own cell, until such a time the secrets of the Jutsu could be unlocked.

Sakura had been somewhat disappointed that Karin had left, she was right in her assumptions that Karin would not be returning to her, and she was relieved that the red haired woman had been kind enough to get her the help she needed. Karin was back in Suna, and Garra was having the scrolls she had stolen sent to Konoha immediately so they could deal with Kabuto. It was such a bizarre series of events and Sakura sighed to herself rocking back and forth in her chair after finishing feeding Akira. She stood and placed him in the crib beside Kaori, smiling softly at their peaceful expressions as a pair of arms wound themselves around her now thankfully, small waist again.

Sakura relaxed back into Sasukes hold, closing her eyes as he lowered his lips to her neck kissing it gently. Nothing could have made her feel any better than she did at that moment, having her boys safe and healthy whilst the man she loved caressed her neck with his soft lips.

"Sakura, I love you." He said quietly, his breath tickling her ear as he whispered the words to her. It had been the three words that had haunted her for the last few months, and for him to finally say it to her caused a tsunami of emotions to wash over her. She turned in his embrace to lock hold of his eyes, their dark depth radiated true emotion, and she kissed his lips passionately before pulling back slightly.

"I love you too." She watched Sasuke smile, and her heart gave a little flutter, his genuine smiles were so rare it was such a magical moment to see it. She watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden box, Sakuras eyes went wide. It couldn't be what she was thinking, it wasn't a ring?

Sasuke knelt down before the woman he loved and took her left hand in his own as he held up the wooden box. He could see the anticipation and shock on Sakuras face; he had originally planned for his proposal to be somewhere romantic, with just the two of them, but right here, in the nursery with the soft melodic music playing, soothing _their_ boys to sleep, it couldn't have felt more appropriate.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" he asked, his voice thick with emotion, and it took all her will power not to cry so she shakily nodded her head.

"Yes, of course I will." She managed to choke out desperately holding back the feelings overwhelming her. Sasuke seemed to understand and gave her hand a tight squeeze before opening the box and Sakura gazed at the diamond lustfully. The ring couldn't have been anymore perfect as he slipped it on.

He stood up and pulled Sakura in for a long and demanding kiss, hoping to never be parted from the woman again.

* * *

"Kaori, hurry up!" Sakura shouted up the stairs to her son, he was undoubtedly the lazier of her twins. Akira was the complete opposite, he was borderline OCD with perfectionism, Kaori unfortunately couldn't have been more unenthusiastic.

"Hai." Came a sleepy voice from the top of the stairs as the five year old made his way towards the kitchen.

Sasuke was seated at the table nursing a pink-haired two year old whilst Sakura busied herself making breakfast. Akira had already finished his and was glaring at his twin for holding them back.

"Do you even remember that we start at the academy today!" exclaimed the boy, his short hair raising on his neck.

"We do?" questioned Kaori mockingly knowing how to get a rise from his brother.

"Yes! And were going to be late because you're so lazy!" Akria exclaimed making wide gestures with his hands as if for emphasis, whilst Kaori shrugged taking a seat opposite their father.

"Don't be in such a rush, Akria." Sasuke spoke up whilst shifting the little girl on his knee, who proceeded to stick her hand in her breakfast.

"But Tou-san, it's our first day!" whined the boy whilst his brother smirked at him taking a bite of the food before him.

"And Kaori, perhaps making more of an effort would do you no harm either." Sasuke reprimanded whilst the longer haired twin nodded shyly.

"You two will make a perfect team when the time comes," Sakura said holding her swollen stomach smiling at her two boys. "Just remember to never forget that."

"Where is everyone!" called Ino walking down the halls of the Uchiha house towards the kitchen.

"In here!" Sakura replied watching Shizuri and Chizu enter before their mother. Chizu immediately turned her attention to Kaori who grimaced as she took a seat beside him.

"Kaori-kun, are you excited to start at the academy today!" she squealed happily whilst the boy sighed.

"Chizu-chan, don't bother talking to him he doesn't care about the-" Akria was cut off at his obvious attempts to gain the attention of the blonde haired, blue eyed girl, as she continued to question Kaori.

Shizuri was busying herself by making faces at Kohana, who laughed delightedly at the attention when Sasuke then handed the child over to Shizuri. Ino and Shikamarus eldest daughter was much like her father, she was more reserved than her exuberant younger sibling.

"Why does this look familiar." Laughed Ino as she and Sakura watched whilst Chizu pined after Kaori. "Poor Akria, I think this perhaps is the first time an Uchiha is being rejected." The two women laughed again as Sasuke looked up and glared.

"Right!" shouted Sakura gaining the attention of the room, "Iruka-san will not be impressed if you three turn up late, let's go." She said as the youngsters in the room filled out.

After their eventful induction at the academy, Sakura and Sasuke returned back to the Uchiha home, it was a completely different place from when Sasuke had been a child. When he was the same age as his boys, the house was strict and orderly. The home now however was littered with toys and articles of clothing, and Sasuke found he much preferred it this way. It was a _home _now, it was the place he wanted to come back to. Sakura had already hundreds of pictures lining the walls and tables. It was something he thought he perhaps would never get it see, but now he couldn't picture his life another way than this.

"You know, Kohana is going to be with the nanny for another two hours." Purred Sakura as she wrapped her arms around her husbands neck.

"Why Mrs Uchiha, are you trying to proposition me?" he teased leaning forward to kiss the lips he loved so dearly. They were on their bed before either realised and Sasuke hovered above her, running his hand over her stomach, it would be another two months before their fourth child was born, to be another girl and he couldn't feel more proud.

"Sakura." he said quietly and she knew what he was going to say, he had brought this up when she fell pregnant with Kohana.

"Sasuke, I want a big family. I was an only child and I always wanted brothers and sisters when I was a kid, don't think like I feel pressured to give you as many heirs as possible. You should know that I wouldn't do that anyways." She said looking up into his eyes, they were soft and caring.

"I know, I was just making sure, we can stop at this. All I ever wanted was one child and you've already given me so much more than that." He smiled and kissed her again, she hummed in delight against his mouth before breaking away.

"I think I still want one more though." She laughed gently and he wouldn't object.

* * *

Well thats it, done and dusted...or is it!

I can totally see myself writing a couple of one-shot spin offs from this. I think the Akira-Chizu-Kaori triangle is so cute, poor little Akira, and maybe you all want to know about the other familes and how many children the Uchiha family do end up having ^^

So don't think this is the complete ending, but don't expect a multi-chapter sequel, I would never do that but definitely some one-shot spin offs could be written.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed that, I like how I finished it off and I hope you're happy with the ending too.

I challenge EVERYONE who has this on their alerts/favs to give me a final review!

Because _**I LOVE**_ everyone who supported this, and I really mean that, the amount of reviews I've gotten is just _amazing!_

So stay tuned, I'll have more Sasu/Saku fics on the way ^^

_**Love flowne**_ xx


End file.
